Kissed - The beginning
by SabArtFan
Summary: - "Er... It's me. I mean, Alec. Alec Lightwood." Magnus felt his heart give a stutter at the first words, thinking afterward that Alec didn't have to specify who he was, his soon-to-be-too-tight pants clear enough about his visitor's identity. - Starting with Kissed extra by C.C. and we follow Malec on the merge of TMI. Few book dial (diff pov) but lots of Malec ;) Hope u like it !
1. Kissed

**Hello to you all! Welcome in my crazy story! Before going on with the story, i would love for all of you great readers to bear with me for this first chapter! I saw that a lot of you quitted reading in after chapter1 but please, trust me, if this seems really similar to kissed extra from C.C, the rest of the story mostly stick to the plotline of TMI but have very fews dialogues from the books so yeah, its mostly all my crazy deductions of malec story, no C.C copying****...just be patient please? Im sure you are all interested in Malec first date right? Well its next chapter ;) thanks a lot for all of u lovely readers who will go beyond chapter 1 :) i appreciate the trust!**

**Also, I wanted to apologize for anyone who could have been offended by me using Cassandra Clare work in this story. I had a bit of an angst review last week saying that I shouldn't "copy" C.C. work and say it was mine... Alright, I thought I had been clear enough that this story started with the extra of C.C. called Kissed (Malec first kiss) and would follow the book and that there would be some dialogue from the books but in different pov. There was NO WAY i would have change that as a fan. I try to use this as less as possible but cannot always do... So from now on, I promise there will be a disclaimer in each chapter. I OWN NOTHING! obviously.**

**YAYYYYY ! Also got the permission to use this other image for Kissed : The Beginning! from Town of Wolves, called +Alec and Magnus+ ! IT'S AWEEESOOOME :D Look her up on Deviant Art!  
**

**and the image for the story is this one : town of wolves DOT deviant art .com SLASH art SLASH Alec-and-Magnus-209435746 (and remove the spaces of course!)  
**

**THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Kissed

Magnus was almost asleep. He laid on his comfortable ottoman, Chairman Meow gently snuggled up on his chest, purring him to sleep. It had been busy these last weeks and he appreciated the relaxation although he would have preferred another kind of snuggle than the one Chairman offered him. He started fidgeting a bit, uncomfortable with his trains of thought but his cat putted a good stop to that, letting out his claws on his chest, a quiet warning. He wasn't saying he wasn't glad young Alec Lightwood was back in shape but he really hoped he would soon leave his mind and quit being the main subject of all his damn fantasies!

Magnus sighed, opening his eyes and Chairman meowed indignantly, unhappy about the disturbance of his exhale on his all cleaned up fur. What was wrong with him, he told himself. He barely knew the kid, he was a shadowhunter, obviously still in the closet and most of all, even though Magnus got some blushes out of him and nursed him back to life, Alec never showed he was even inclined to some torrid affair with him... What a shame. He was losing way too many erotic and sometimes painful thoughts to the blue-eyed boy. There was the fact that a psychopath shadowhunter was running about and got everyone busy, including Alec, but it was besides the point... He still hadn't got any news or got any closer to satisfy his fancy. When would he ever learn to stop falling for broken people? And that wasn't even considering Alec was a Lightwood or that he even liked Magnus...

Magnus was about to give up on his rest, exasperated with himself, his thoughts not giving him peace or mostly his testosterone, when the doorbell rang. Both Chairman and him startled. His cat's claws digging in his chest before bolting away for cover made him winced and left him in a not-so-happy mood, not mentioning that he had been interrupted in his soon-to-become-favourite sport, thinking of his lack of romantic life and the one that could fill it but didn't seem to want to. As he walked to the door, he hoped it wasn't one of his oh-so-stupid client calling on him so late. He pressed the intercom and claimed loudly:

- "WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

A bit of an awkward silence answered him and then:

- "Er... It's me. I mean, Alec. Alec Lightwood."

Magnus felt his heart give a stutter at the first words, thinking afterward that Alec didn't have to specify who he was, his soon-to-be-too-tight pants clear enough about his visitor's identity. It was useless to say Magnus was completely taken aback. He could only stare stupidly at his door for some minutes, asking himself if he had discovered a new power of his own, which would be summoning reluctant fantasies to come up to life and show up on his doorsteps. Still choked with surprise, he could only forced himself to ring the door open and listen to the footsteps coming up. He tried to composed himself, leaned on the entryway and opened the door, Alec almost to his door.

Alec looked up to him, seized him in, his glance going down him when he suddenly blushed heavily and looked down to his boots. Damnit, Magnus told himself, why did he have to come here when I am not my usual gorgeous self? He wouldn't have looked away then. He shook out his irritation and said, with a sexy voice, he hoped:

- "Alexander Lightwood. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alec looked uncomfortable and said, in a husky voice :

- "Do you have... company?"

Magnus got almost angry at that, thinking that the only company he had wished lately was standing in front of him looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door. He then said, a bit sharply:

- "Why do you want to know?"

Alec's eyes went up a bit, checking him out or so Magnus would have liked to believe and then seemed to man-up a bit and answered more determinedly.

- "I was hoping I could come in and talk to you."

Magnus's heart gave a little pinch again and some other part of his anatomy also.

- "Hmmm."

He couldn't help but rake Alec up and down, appreciating what he saw and even more what he heard. He tried to contain himself, his desire probably written all over his face and eyes, although usually he was good at hiding it.

- "Well, all right then."

He turned abruptly to give himself some break of Alec's stunning eyes. He walked away, hoping his visitor would get the message and follow him. He went to the main living area, secretly delighted to hear hesitant footsteps behind him. He gestured nonchalantly to the couches, inviting Alec to sit down. He laid himself casually on the ottoman, sprawling himself in all his glory, wishing to get some effect out of it... maybe another adorable blush, who knew? Nobody ever made him feel so unsure about his attractiveness than this awkward teenager sitting on his gold velvet sofa, right in front of him. It was very unsettling.

- "Would you like some tea?" He then said, at the same time cursing himself for the boringness of it.

Alec nodded, looking even more uncomfortable if possible.

- "Sure" he said.

Then Magnus thought he could fix that first boring sentence. He summoned some amazing chai tea from Joe, the Art of Coffee and let it appear in Alec's hand out of nowhere, who startled, looking down at his hand, wide-eyed, near to spill everything on himself.

- "By the angel..."

Magnus felt amused to hear the familiar expression from somebody who looked also familiar but maybe more likely to sustain his attraction. He then exclaimed:

- "I LOVE that expression, it's so quaint."

Alec stared at him in disbelief, which was not the reaction he had hoped for.

- "Did you steal this tea?"

A bit annoyed by this, Magnus decided to ignore the inquiry and seek what had brought the stalker of his every thought in his apartment.

- "So" he said "why are you here?"

Alec sipped a bit of the tea and answered slowly:

- "I wanted to thank you, for saving my life."

Magnus's overheated thoughts cooled down at that but he was not about to give up. He leaned down on his hands, showing off a bit of skin from his stomach, where it seemed Alec had laid eyes before and was rewarded of his efforts with his companion's blush. It's with a trailing voice, happy with himself, that he repeated:

- "You wanted to thank me."

Alec was fumbling with his cup, fighting some sort of uneasiness that Magnus couldn't quite grasp the reason of and he said, slightly out of breath:

- "You saved my life. But I was delirious, and I don't think I really thanked you. I know you didn't have to do it. So thank you."

Magnus was starting to deflate like a balloon. This was really not going the way he had wanted it to... or he was really loosing the touch, or Alec wasn't into him at all. Puzzled, his eyebrows shooting up, he answered:

- "You're... welcome?"

Alec putted his tea on the table aside the couch and tensed slightly, looking at his shoes... again.

- "Maybe I should go."

Magnus felt a bit of a panic moment and sat up straight. It seemed like he had to make a move quick or this little teaser would walk away again and he was having none of that. He answered quickly:

- "After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me? He grinned seductively. Now that would be a wasted effort."

He stretched over to Alec and cupped his cheek, thinking that if he wanted to know of Alec's intentions, it would be now or never. He brushed his thumb along the strong lines of his face and he looked down in his eyes. He was taken aback by what he saw there, there was the blush, of course, he had expected that but mostly, it was the utter stunned expression on Alec's features that surprised him most. Surely he knew that he was attractive? And from the slight spark of desire he saw in the blue depths, he knew that he was gay and couldn't be surprised that another man would seek him out? Although, it felt to Magnus as Alec never indeed expected anything of the sort. His blush, so adorable, made him think suddenly of a young maiden, virgin and unknowing of all sexual matters. A shiver went down Magnus's spine at that thought... he didn't remember deflowering anyone before, how interesting. Snapping back to present, he also felt oddly puzzled by this Lightwood that was... really not a Lightwood, sneaky and manipulative sort. Maybe Cecily had stronger genes than he had thought at first. He narrowed his eyes, dropped his hand and murmured to himself:

- "Huh..."

Alec looked anxious at that, which was heart-warming and really cute. He spluttered:

- "What? What is it?"

His features were cast in a worried-struck expression and Magnus couldn't help but say what was on his mind.

- "You're just..." He stopped briefly, glancing Chairman Meow crawling behind the sofa and scooped him up, snuggling him in his arm, where he placed himself comfortably and started to stare at Alec. That would give him a welcomed distraction. He kept on saying:

- "Not what I expected."

Alec looked bewildered and asked:

- "From a shadowhunter?"

Magnus almost smiled at that but said:

- "From a Lightwood."

- "I didn't realize you knew my family that well" Alec said, confused.

Magnus thought to himself that he wished he didn't. Besides maybe Gideon, none of the Lightwood had been a welcomed acquaintance.

- "I've known your family for hundred of years" he said, searching Alec's gaze. "Now your sister, she's a Lightwood. You..."

Alec cutted him short, as if he hadn't been listening to him at all and just blurted out what had been on his mind all this time.

- "She said you liked me."

Magnus was dumbstruck. Had he been that obvious? Well kind of, he had to admit... Almost speechless, he answered bluntly himself.

- "What?"

Alec seemed caught up in his own confession, although, stubborn, he insisted:

- "Izzy. My sister. She told me you liked me. _Liked me,_ liked me."

Magnus felt a bit giddy and with a sudden urge to laugh, how cute was that? He hid his huge smile, the conversation was heading in a good direction after all, in Chairman Meow's tabby fur and said, unable to hide his laugh:

- "_Liked you_, liked you? Sorry. Are we twelve now? I don't recall saying anything to Isabelle..."

Alec was stubbornly looking emotionless, as if he had a mission to fulfill and that he would succeed in its attempt. He kept talking in the same straightforward tone.

- "Jace said it too. That you liked me. That when he buzzed up here, you thought he was me and you were disappointed that it was him. That never happens."

Magnus felt a pang of pity and a bit of angst seeing this beautiful boy all awkward and so unsure of his own possibility to please. He silently muttered against all the Jace of the world and their over-confidence.

- "Doesn't it? Well, it should."

Alec looked puzzled. Magnus thought they were really much farther behind than what it had seemed at first.

- "No, I mean Jace... he's Jace."

He was getting annoyed with the blond shadowhunter, because his own existence led Magnus to justify his attraction to poor Alec here, who was ten times the man Jace was. He felt like he had to say so.

- "He's trouble" he said. "But you are totally without guile. Which, in a Lightwood, is a conundrum. You've always been a plotting sort of family, like low-rent Borgias. But there isn't a lie in your face. I get the feeling everything you say is straightforward."

Alec leaned forward, bringing down with him his smell of soap and night air. It made Magnus's thoughts foggy a bit and that's why he startled when Alec blurted out:

- "Do you want to go out with me?"

All Magnus managed to say was:

- "See, that's what I mean. Straightforward."

Alec chewed on his lips, anxious and attracting Magnus's gaze to these. Damn this boy would be the death of him, he thought. He was so attractive and at the same time, sort of innocent and naive, it was nerve-racking. He caressed Chairman Meow's head to give himself some time and answered slowly:

- "Why do you want to go out with me?" he said. Although the prospect of it made Magnus's stomach flutter, he wasn't about to lay down all dignity and jump on the occasion without a few reassurances from Alec's side.

- "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked, it seemed as if you were having some sort of fit..."

Alec looked a bit desperate and Magnus almost took pity on him. But this needed to be cleared as he didn't want to be fooled with.

- "I just do" Alec said. "And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try... I mean, we could try..." He dropped his face in his hands, courage seemed to pour out of him.

- "Maybe this was a mistake."

Magnus felt his already sweet spot for Alec grow exponentially. Even though he had given enough to tortured souls, he couldn't just turn him down. Also, the fact that the anguished boy sitting in front of him was twisting his guts upside down didn't have anything to do with it! His voice tainted with his tenderness when he answered:

- "Does anyone know you're gay?"

Alec jerked up, face ashen and breathless. He looked trapped but he bravely swallowed hard and replied:

- "Clary" his voice was hoarse and husky. "Which is... which was an accident. And Izzy, but she'd never say anything."

Here they were, Magnus thought. What he hadn't wanted to hear... he was too old for secret relationships. This was a bit of a draw back but he tried to dig further anyway.

- "Not your parents. Not Jace?"

Alec looked panicked for a second and this made Magnus narrow his eyes, this wasn't good.

- "No. No, and I don't want them to know, especially Jace."

Magnus pondered that and felt there was some attraction under there... another draw back. He thoughtfully moved his caresses to Chairman's chin and the clench in his heart when he thought about giving up any further relation with Alec made him say tonelessly:

- "I think you could tell him. He went to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle when he thought you were going to die. He cares..."

Alec was still breathing heavily and he spoke with a small voice.

- "I'd rather not" he said. He rubbed his fists on his knees, as if unable to contain his anxiety.

- "I've never had a date" he continued. "Never kissed anyone. Not ever. Izzy said you liked me and I thought..."

Magnus was getting dizzy... So, he had been right. A complete virgin. How odd... He knew homosexuality wasn't welcomed in shadowhunter's ranks but he never thought that Alec, at 18 years old, never even had been kissed... by a girl or a boy. He had to fight down the excitement that went through him... all that he could teach him... the thought was overwhelming. He contained himself and settled down for a neutral answer.

- "I'm not unsympathetic. But do you like me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't."

Magnus was waiting for Alec's reply with some sort of impatient hunger. The blue-eyed shadowhunter had been in his mind for a while now and he felt a bit amazed that they were here, discussing a potential date. He never thought a shadowhunter would lower himself to Downworlders's level. There was still some issues with their situation but Magnus, as usual with emotions, couldn't find it in himself to think rationally about the situation. Obviously, this would be a sort of hidden relation but right now, as he looked down in Alec's wondering and softening gaze, he couldn't care less...

- "Yes" he said "I like you."

He levelled his eyes to Magnus's and looked in them straight for the first time of the evening. Magnus felt his throat dry out suddenly, choked by the blue depths, wondering how Alec's gaze could silence him so easily when he never had that problem with Will. How strange that so many years later, he would come across the distant relative of his old friend, who would now offer him all that he had dreamed about for a long time, like a special reward for the responsibility he had felt toward Will's fate. It's without really thinking about it that he said:

- "It's so odd... Genetics. Your eyes, that color..." Magnus caught himself mid-sentence and shook off the strange hypnosis he had felt. What was happening to him, for angel's sake? When did he turned up in the consistency of a jellyfish under a bit of an intense gaze? Even if these were the bluest and sexiest eyes he had seen in a really long time...

Alec shoot him a curious look.

- "The Lightwoods you knew didn't have blue eyes?"

- "Green-eyes monsters" he said, grinning and trying to look easy-going even though he felt a bit unstable at the moment.

Magnus putted down Chairman Meow, feeling it was time to man-up. The cat went straight to Alec and rubbed himself against his leg. Magnus felt a pang of envy thinking Chairman was really lucky tonight... He smiled and said:

- "The Chairman likes you."

Alec looked up and asked:

- "Is that good?"

- "I never date anyone my cat doesn't like" he said smoothly, getting up. Well, that was an excuse as good as any other, right?

- "So let's say Friday night?" Magnus stated.

Alec looked at him wide-eyed, unbelieving.

- "Really? You want to go out with me?"

Alec's incredulous voice made Magnus feel the need to laugh again and got him a bit high over Alec's flattering conviction he didn't have any chance to attract the high warlock's attention. He couldn't resist the urge to tease him and shook his head.

- "You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander. It makes things difficult." He smiled largely, somewhat really light-headed at the moment.

- "Come on, I'll walk you out" he continued.

He had to get the boy out of here before he'd jump him like a ferocious predator. As Alec was virgin of all relationships, he had to go easy on him... The mention of his companion's inexperience flared up again in his mind and this time, he couldn't shake off the excitement and crave that went through him as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned around beside the door frame, when he saw Alec, lost in thought, almost bumping into him. Having him so close just gave him the trigger he needed to come up with the idea... He leaned against the door and narrowed his eyes.

- "What is it?" Alec said.

He had to say it...

- "Never kissed anyone? No one at all?"

Alec blushed gorgeously but answered anyway.

- "No. Not a real kiss." He looked anxious of Magnus's reaction at his words. Well, he would be surprised soon enough...

- "Come here" Magnus said, his voice husky.

Magnus reached out to take what he had fancied about for some time. He took Alec by the elbows and pulled him close. Alec looked confused for some seconds but also wondering and after that, Magnus didn't give him any other time to think. He lifted Alec's chin with his finger, tilting his face up and fell on him. He used all of his skills to woo Alec off his feet, tasting every bits of his mouth, invading it sensually, caressing his tongue and giving a deaf ear to his raging senses who were pushing him to manhandle Alec's body savagely. Even if this was controlled, Magnus felt his head spinning around, addicted already to these lips, the smell of him, the surprised gasps and little sounds Alec made when they were kissing. When he felt eager hands slid up his shirt, Magnus jerked up and lost it.

He dropped any kind of control, letting his hands go down Alec's arms, tasting their brute force and muscles, then kept going down his chest and waist, feeling the shiver on Alec's skin. He hooked up his fingers in the belt's loops of Alec's jeans and pulled him even closer, eager himself to feel more of him, all of him... His lips went down Alec's face, leaving a trail of kisses to then bury themselves in the crook of his neck, smelling him and caressing the sensitive skin there, enjoying the tremble he provoked with the sensuous movement of his mouth. Alec's hands clenched a bit on his back and he heard his breathe become deliciously ragged. Magnus was having a hard time grasping back a bit of his control. Alec was so sensitive and responding to his every touch that it was almost impossible to not want to overwhelm him with his desires and experience. He felt his soon-to-be-lover, he hoped, knees shakes violently and he gained enough control over himself, to straighten up. Magnus knew that if Alec fell to the floor with him on top of his beautiful body, he couldn't answer of anything anymore. He tried to sound even when he said:

- "Now you've been kissed" not sounding even at all.

He reached behind him and yanked the door open, to let Alec go quickly before he changed his mind looking at the other's man face all lit up, flushed and desire glowing through his eyes.

- "See you Friday?" he said.

Alec cleared his throat, crossed the threshold and turned around, looking him straight in the eyes. Magnus felt puzzled with this boy so awkward who revealed himself a willing and passionate kisser... Where did all this shyness went? If he kept being so eager and blunt, Magnus felt he was in danger of loosing more than random thoughts over this blue-eyed Adonis.

Alec suddenly grabbed him by his t-shirt and dragged him down on him, stumbling of surprise. He then kissed him wildly, a bit too rushed and messy but with so much passion and enthusiasm that Magnus felt wooed himself. At this moment, his heart stuttered and raced on wildly, his careful thoughts about Alec and the eventual problems that would come off a relationship with him vanished completely and only one thing remained.

There was no way he was letting this wonderful boy go. He had to try at least.

Alec broke off the kiss, stunning and breathless and said:

- "Friday."

He smiled at Magnus, backed away and went downstairs, a bit of a lightness to his walk. Magnus crossed his arms, smiled in disbelief, fondness already taking over his heart and he muttered to himself:

- "Lightwoods. They always have to have the last word."

He listened to Alec running down the stairs and he closed the door, blood rushing in his ears and feeling himself a tad overjoyed, giddy, dizzy and most definitely... in need of a very cold shower.

All thoughts of a shadowed future emptied of his head, Magnus walked to the bathroom, already expecting eagerly his future date and his future kiss... hopefully, one of many.


	2. 1st date

**Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : 1st date

It was Friday night and Magnus was staring at his closet, hoping it would suddenly create him the perfect outfit… which it didn't. He had already sacked few stores around, stealing a bunch of things that he had discarded as soon as they had appeared. His room looked like the Second World War and even though he heard a constant purring, he had lost Chairman Meow under some piles on the bed. At least, Chairman seemed content for the extra covers.

Magnus sighed despairingly and grabbed his hair, which looked awful, in both hands, feeling the need to pull them out. Why was it that he had accepted Alec's date again? Oh yeah… because he was incredibly hot and made him feel horny like hell, which hadn't happened in a while! What a mess… the time was running out and Magnus almost got tempted to stop it, just to make sure he would have enough, but then it would exhaust him and for sure, the date wouldn't end between his sheets, as he wouldn't be up for much anymore. Not that he expected it would end between sheets...

Magnus growled, exasperated with himself, he felt thousands of knots in his stomach, all because of a 18 years old shadowhunter, virgin, definitely in the closet, that he would have to handle delicately like a little princess because he didn't know nothing about anything, when he felt as starved as a bull surrounded by cows that he couldn't get. Although, if Magnus was really honest, it was one of the things he found really sexy about Alec; completely unclaimed territory, all for him to explore! But he shouldn't think about that now, cause wisdom and propriety said he shouldn't rush Alec, and would best find use of his time trying to figure out what to wear!

He looked at the clock and saw that there was only an half-hour left for him to dress up, fix his hair and make-up and look gorgeously beautiful when Alec would ring at his door. Almost impossible for anybody but Magnus wasn't anybody. Giving up to faith, he just picked something at random, tight purple leathers pants, some red tank top, heavy knees boots and a black jacket, which finally, altogether, was really nice. He ran to the bathroom, hoping he could fix his mess of just-washed-up black silk tangles.

In fifteen minutes, Magnus was out, make-up on (some outrageous blue), hair spiky, shiny and sparkly, just in time to hear the doorbell... well someone was in advance, in a hurry maybe? Magnus rolled up his eyes at his on-going dirty thoughts again. This was useless! He would never make it out alive if he didn't get some more loving from cute Alec.

Beaming up and trying to look confident, Magnus pressed the entrance door button to let Alec in. He casually opened his door and leaned against the frame, hoping to be the perfect image of a relaxed 800 years old warlock. The incoming footsteps almost broke that facade but he kept it stubbornly. Alec came to view and he seemed breathless, cheeks red and blue eyes bright... god, he was so beautiful. Magnus felt his guts clench but smiled smoothly and said:

- ''Hey there, beautiful...''

Alec looked at him, astonished, although he couldn't tell if it was from his outfit, his makeup or just the sweet name he'd came up with. After a few seconds though, a crooked smile appeared on Alec's face, a bit hesitant but amused.

- ''Hey. Are you ready ?''

Magnus stretched out his arms, encompassing himself in the gesture.

- ''Well, yeah... as you can see.''

Alec's mouth twitched up a little as if he was containing a laugh.

- ''What is it?'' Magnus said, curious.

- Well... I'm sorry, I was just so prepared to wait. I could've bet on my life that you were the kind of person that is never ready on time. He chuckled a bit. Seems like I was wrong.

A bit wounded in his pride, Magnus let out somewhat of a forced laugh. Because, of course, Alec was absolutely right; he was always late. Although, he had been so impatient today that he had spent most of his awakened hours getting ready for the night. Well, sort of...

- ''I guess you were... shall we go?''

Alec smiled more widely and led the way back downstairs. As he was watching the gracious walk of his predecessor, with unquestionable delight, Magnus had an odd thought.

- ''If you were sure to wait, Alec, how is it that you came here in advance? That seems strange behaviour to me... Surely, you're not one of those weird persons who enjoys waiting?''

Magnus winced at the double meaning his words could hold and was taken aback, almost bumping into Alec, when he stopped abruptly in front of the entrance door. He heard him clear his throat and say, without turning around:

- ''Hum... Does it counts if I say I was impatient?''

Alec turned around then and Magnus could see a furious blush spread on his cheeks. Even if he knew Alec was always blunt, if not brutal, hearing him say out loud, unashamed, what himself had hidden, got him speechless for a few seconds. But then, the giddiness invaded him and he smiled broadly. He felt wicked a bit, as he was usually around Alec, when he answered:

- ''And impatient for what exactly ?''

Alec's blush became totally out of control and his eyes wandered quickly over Magnus's mouth, being obvious about what had been on his mind even though he said nothing. Magnus's heart raced a little and when he saw Alec bend toward him slightly, he knew he wouldn't resist it. He crossed the few inches separating them and brought up Alec's mouth to his, claiming what he had longed for the whole week.

It started as an hesitant encounter, slowly acknowledging back each other's mouths but then, things got out of hands when Alec pressed himself against Magnus, swiftly encircling his waist, hands already up under his top, savouring the warm skin under his touch. Magnus felt himself waver and he grasped Alec's neck wildly to bend his head down, parting his lips and invading his mouth, swirling their tongues in a passionate kiss.

Lost in the embrace, Magnus had forgotten any thoughts he had about taking it easy on Alec. It only came back brutally to him when he heard Alec moan softly in his mouth, his hands now going down quickly toward his buttock. He had to end this, he decided, if they were ever to go out and learn a bit about each other before jumping into bed like animals.

Magnus straightened up before he could change his mind, gasping for air while Alec looked at him puzzled, his brows furrowed.

- ''What...?'' He said, confused and looking dizzy.

Magnus gave him a rueful smile and answered in a husky voice.

- ''We better go if we are ever to leave this place.''

Alec glanced at him with a strange gleam in his eyes.

- ''Well, I might have hoped for this to happens when I came here early.''

Magnus stayed speechless, his thoughts unable to align properly as images worthy of a pornographic movie shifted through his mind, with Alec as the main star in it. He had a hard time recollecting himself but he finally said, almost choked:

- ''Let's go.''

Alec's expression became uncertain, his brows furrowed even more but he gave in quietly, preceding him outside in the cold night air.

They had been walking down the sidewalk for a few moments when Magnus, mostly to change the subject and to cut through the sexual tension hovering between them, asked this:

- ''So, what's planned for tonight?''

Alec's head jerked up and he stared at him, surprised.

- ''I thought you were the one figuring that out'' he said bluntly...

Magnus froze and then let out a loud laugh, amused at the whole situation.

- ''And why would I do that? You're the one who asked me out!''

Alec, blushed, and confounded, said in a small voice:

- ''Well beside killing demons and training... I don't do much. Also, as I told you, I never got out on a date... I don't really know what it is that we should do.''

Magnus smiled slowly, feeling himself melt away. Alec had this way of turning him into a drooling invertebrate, brainless animal. Just to see him smile again, he replied:

- ''If this can comfort you, I'm a warlock.'' He snapped his fingers, blue sparks coming to life. ''Whatever's your heart's desire, you can only ask, it's up my fingertips.''

When he saw Alec's face grow flushed and fixated, Magnus cursed himself inwardly about the double meaning talk again. He rapidly added:

- ''Well, almost everything...''

Alec seemed to snap back to present and said :

- ''We could go eat, no? That's what most people do, isn't it ?''

- ''Sure! Although we're not most people so, tell me, where do you want to go eat? France, Italy, England... ?''

Alec stared at him, dumbfounded.

- ''You know I can open a portal to almost anywhere, right?'' Magnus said slowly, trying to catch back Alec's attention. ''And as you said it, it's your first date so we should make it memorable, don't you think?''

Alec opened his mouth twice before spelling out something.

- ''I'm not sure if...'' He cleared his throat. ''I mean, we can stay in New York and have a regular meal, that's just fine.''

Smiling lightly, he added in a low voice:

- ''And being with you out on a date is already something memorable...''

Even if Magnus didn't really blush, he felt like it at this moment. Alec was so genuine and straightforward that it was hard for him to stay focused. He looked at Alec gravely, one of his rare serious moment, and said:

- ''I'm not sure if I deserve the compliment Alec but... thanks. Also, you're right on one thing; a regular meal will be just fine. I think sitting together in a quiet place and learn about each other is exactly what we need.''

Alec smiled softly and walked toward Magnus, already raising his head to kiss him. Magnus moved back slightly and grabbed Alec's hand instead, avoiding his approaching mouth. If the blue eyed wonder would come any closer to him when he felt so vulnerable and awed, Magnus was afraid that he would become hopelessly hanged on the poor thing, a crazy addict sticking to him like an awful leech. He always had to keep himself in check, trying to remember how Alec was innocent and all the conflicts that came along with him. It was hard... really hard. Even more now that Alec looked at him with hurt eyes but yet again, he didn't say nothing and walked along with Magnus, leaving him his hand.

They ended up in a quiet little Italian restaurant with large plump seat, each of them sort of hidden in little alcove with subdued lights and candles on the table. It was all so romantic that Magnus almost regretted their choices. How was he supposed to hold onto his self-control when everything around them invited to debauchery?

Even if Alec had removed his hand from his when they had come along busier areas of the city and that they had walked side by side, chatting in a non-committal way, Magnus was still feeling restless and febrile. When they sat down on the seat the waiter showed them, he went to the other side of it, right in the middle, leaving Alec to sit facing him. Puzzled, Alec took his place and sensitive as always, he asked:

- ''Are you ok? You seem... distant.''

Placating a smile on his face, Magnus said dismissively:

- ''Nonsense! Everything's fine! Would you like some wine?''

Alec had a tight smile and said in a dubious voice:

- ''Sure, why not? I don't usually drink but this seems like a night of exceptions.''

Calling the waiter, Magnus ordered some fine wine, not too strong, that he thought Alec would enjoy. Afterwards, they kept quiet, absorbed in their menus, just long enough for Magnus to realize sitting in front of Alec wasn't a good idea. Being both really tall, their knees were always bumping into each other, brushing in a delicious but so disturbing way. After he had read the card three times without grasping any of the words, he just gave up and decided to go with a sure value in an Italian restaurant: pasta.

The waiter came back with their wine and took their order. He noticed Alec also took pasta and that made him smile a little. Maybe he was not the only one overwhelmed with the longing that kept hovering between them... Somehow, that thought reassured Magnus, who was unfortunately an incurable romantic and couldn't help but always hope for the pyrotechnics, the swooning. Looking at Alec, his heart beating fast, even with all his doubts, he still wished this would be it. It's with more ease and lightness that he filled Alec's wine glass and asked him:

- ''So, tell me more about you, what is it like being a shadowhunter?''

A bit taken aback by the now open expression Magnus was wearing, Alec stayed silent a few second, took a gulp of his wine and answered him in a slow voice:

- ''I don't think there's much I could tell you that you don't already know. It's what we are... born, raised and trained as a killer, the last defence against evil. I don't ask myself question about what I am, I just am and do my duty.''

Magnus pondered that for a minute and asked Alec wonderingly:

- ''And you never thought about being something else? Doing anything else?''

Alec, confused, stared at him uncomprehendingly.

- ''Do what?'' He said.

- ''I don't know'' Magnus answered. ''What I means is that there's options. I know shadowhunters are bound by their blood to be shadowhunters but I knew others that decided to stray from that, to live another life. You never thought about that? With you being so tightened up in your... situation... it may had come to your mind.''

Alec glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and answered rigidly:

- ''I have to take care of my siblings, of Jace, my parabatai. Leaving them behind is not an option. It will never be.''

Magnus straightened up a little bit, roughen up by Alec's harsh answer. If this had been a possible solution that had floated in his mind about his issue with Alec's in-the-closet status, he had to discard it now. He hadn't know Alec was so fiercely protective of his family.

After this first altercation, Magnus kept the subjects lights, asking him about his family, his tastes and what was part of his everyday life. Even though he rarely mentioned anything about himself, evading the questions with generic answers, Alec relaxed visibly and he kept drinking maybe more than he should have. They ate looking into each other's eyes, laughing and enjoying themselves.

As the evening grew late, wine bringing flush to their cheeks, Alec's one closer to a brick wall's coloring, they bent toward each other, enfolded in their own world, creating an intimacy that even took Magnus by surprise. He found himself talking about his mother, his upbringings; even if slightly vague, it was more than what he had planned to say. Alec always listened carefully, never judging but allowing a comfortable relaxation to lay on them.

It's without thinking that their knees parted, entangling their legs lightly under the table, just enough to entertain a constant fire in Magnus's veins. Feeling Alec's knee brush his mid-thigh got him dizzy but as he was getting drunk, he could only enjoy it and thought nothing more of it. He was becoming really horny when the waiter brought the check and then they realize the restaurant was about to close.

Smiling sheepishly, Magnus took the check from the waiter that was scowling. He paid quickly, even if Alec tried to argue against it, and they went their way, getting out of the place slowly if not a bit uneven on their feet. As they were walking on the sidewalk, he noticed that Alec stayed much closer to him than he had on the way there. He had an alluring expression on his face and a crooked smile. Magnus felt his heart race and due to some high level of alcohol in his blood, he couldn't escape the flame in Alec's eyes. He was drawn to him irreparably, feeling the sexual tension he had putted aside flare up wildly.

They barely said a word getting back to Magnus's apartment, only tasting the excitation between them, palpable. They also never thought about parting, letting each other go back to their places and end the evening there.

When they arrived in front of Magnus's staircase, they faced one another and Alec determined gaze told him all he had to know. He went upstairs to unlock the door, Alec footsteps following him quietly. When they reached his apartment, the silence was crackling with impatience. He opened the door quickly, with trembling fingers. He crossed the threshold and turning around, he stepped aside to let Alec in. When the door closed back, it sounded like thunder, tension exploded and they fell on each other like famished wolves.

Magnus couldn't tell who kissed who, who sought the other because they were devouring each other as if the world would end tomorrow. He braced himself against Alec and pushed him on the closed door, pressing all of himself on the muscular body of his partner, almost growling in satisfaction, finally feeling all that he had barely tasted and admired only from afar.

Alec was touching him like an avid kid with a new toy, being everywhere, hungry for his skin. He had already removed Magnus's jacket from his shoulders and his fingertips were playing around his waistband. Magnus had his hands coming down to Alec's buttock, his mouth racing to the crook of his neck, biting and kissing on the way, his body already easing his way between Alec's thighs, that were spreading open to give him access. They were so hungry for each other that they were never close enough, too much clothes between them. Alec's panting were driving him crazy, he was already so hard against him that Magnus's mind was completely blank with passion.

He felt Alec's feverish hands move up under his top, pulling it on the way. He quickly got rid of it, eager to go back to his caresses and tugged also at Alec's t-shirt, trying to remove it too. Alec nicely obliged and when Magnus came down to kiss him back again, their skins touching made him moan loudly. Magnus gasped at the fierce desire that went through him hearing Alec's complaint.

He couldn't contain himself and he conquered Alec's mouth with violence, swallowing his tongue, swirling it till he knew every inches of his mouth while his hands manhandle him roughly, grabbing his legs and dragging them up to his waist, while he rested himself completely on Alec's body, crushing him into the wooden door, not knowing anymore which heartbeat was his. Alec seemed to appreciate this immensely as he became as fierce as him, grabbing Magnus's neck to make sure he wouldn't go away, clasping his legs brutally around him and moving his waist wildly against Magnus, dry-humping him in the most mind-blowing way.

Even tough Alec was inexperienced, his passion and eagerness gave him all he needed to swoop Magnus off his feet. So when his hands drew closer to Magnus's waistband, quickly untied the button and then unzipped the fly, to slide his fingers into his pants to caress him with obvious pleasure, Magnus felt like fainting. He was barely able to think straight and Alec's hands on him were knocking the air out of him. It's with a lot of effort that he could grasp back a bit of his previous reserve to say out loud what he should have said a long while ago.

- ''Alec'' he said, choked... ''Alec... we shouldn't.''

The torturing hand in his pants stopped their movement but stayed there nonetheless. He heard Alec's rasped breath in his ear a few seconds before hearing the husky yet irritated voice.

- ''What? What the hell are you talking about? If you don't want it, which obviously you do, why did you accepted to come out on a date with me in the first place?''

He couldn't look Alec in the eyes while he talked about his reserve and doubts.

- ''Alec... this is your first time. In fact, more than that, it's your first relationship... And you're right, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. You definitely have a lot of issues to deal with and I'm not sure I want to be part of that. I'm not going to hide the fact that I like you very much and that's probably why I said yes... although, maybe you're not ready for this. You certainly don't want to face the problem and I have no solution for this... how will you even explain to your family that you were out so late?''

The silence fell on them and Magnus was anxiously waiting for reassurance, for anything that would shove away his doubts but Alec kept quiet. He felt his hand slowly slid out of his pant and at the same moment, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of longing and loss that got into him when Alec's touch withdraw from his skin. He heard him bend down to pick up his black t-shirt and put it back on his head, dressing back up. At this point, he couldn't handle the anguish anymore and he looked up at Alec's face.

His features were cast in iron, hardened and closed-up. His grim expression gave nothing away except maybe that this was all he would see of them from now on. Alec moved away, hidden in the shadow of the door and he said with a toneless voice:

- ''I'm sorry I wasted your time Magnus. It's too bad we couldn't get to know each other better. I still owe you my life and I won't forget it. Goodbye.''

- ''Alec...'' Magnus said with a small voice.

But it was too late, Alec had already opened the door and was walking out. The door closed back almost too quickly for Magnus to grasp what had really happened and he stood staring at the entrance for a long time... asking himself if what he had done was really a good thing. How was it that from his reticence in front of Alec's inexperience and denial to his family of his being gay, had they gotten to him walking out? Of course, Alec had issues but refusing him felt like a mistake nonetheless. His romantic heart hadn't won this argument... it seemed like he had grown over his love for broken things, after all.

He snapped back to present and sighed deeply. He walked away from the door and went to his bedroom, which was still a mess from his earlier dress-up. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He couldn't understand why he felt so depressed when he barely knew Alec and when his mind knew that he had just saved himself a lot of troubles and frustrations from a dead-end relationship. Absolutely dejected with the idea of cleaning up, Magnus got lazy and snapped his fingers, using his magic to draw back all the clothes in his closet. It was a useless waste of energy but he couldn't picture doing clean-up at this time.

He undressed in the dark, throwing his few remaining clothes away and snuggled into his pyjamas pants, some pink fluffy thing with white hearts on it. He felt Chairman Meow coming by and rubbing himself against his leg but he couldn't get himself to give him some attention. Right now, he was craving for somebody else's attention but he had pushed it away... so that was that. No point in crying over his loss now, it was all his fault.

He was about to put himself to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He felt his heart race, maybe... but again, how odd that he hadn't heard the buzz of the entrance bell first. He walked quickly to his door and opened it slowly, afraid of what he would see there.

His heart stopped when he saw an uncertain Alec at his door, glancing at him from under his eyelashes to then glance back at his boots... how familiar. His heartbeat came back with a stutter falling into a crazy pace, leaving him breathless and without a thing to say but Alec saved him the trouble by talking first, voice small and embarrassed.

- ''You said you liked me, right?''

- ''Alec... yes, but...''

Magnus was cut short by Alec who brought up a hand in front of him, as to ask him to let him speak first. He obliged, staring himself, at his bare feet, unsure about his feelings.

- ''I like you too'' he said bluntly ''very much. You probably noticed that. And I can understand your concern about my situation but I do not ask you to fix it for me. It's my own problem even though I know it's a draw back for you. You're so confident with what you are Magnus, but it's not everybody's case. All I'm asking you is to give me a chance to work through it... and I think you're the only one who could help me do that. I know it takes a leap of faith on your part and some courage on mine but... I think we could figure it out... together. If you wish to. I think we both made mistakes tonight... you, not mentioning your hesitations and me... well, walking away without explanations but I couldn't entirely. That's why I've been sitting in your staircase for about an half-hour.''

Magnus was speechless. Completely taken aback, he was at a loss with his heart and mind. What was it that he wanted? Could he have faith? Should he leave it all at once, not trying, not trusting? His mind was swirling and he didn't hear Alec coming close to him and he startled when he felt his hands cupping his cheeks to bring his face up, letting him get lost in the blue depths again. His heart beat wildly and his mouth gaped like a fish out of the water. Alec's fixed glare softened and he brought his face up to kiss him.

It's when Magnus felt Alec's firm lips on his that he realized how he had missed them in the short amount of time they had been apart. He putted his arms around Alec's shoulders and dragged him closer, deepening their kiss. Alec's arm went down to encircle his waist and he brought Magnus on him, their chest breathing in harmony. Magnus let out a sigh of relief, feeling better from Alec's proximity already.

He was losing himself to passion yet again when Alec abruptly stopped their kiss. It was Magnus's turn to look at him puzzled.

- ''So, what do you say?'' Alec asked him, unwavering.

Magnus looked at him seriously, wondering. After a few moment, he dropped his arms and went to close the door. He got back beside Alec, grabbed his hand and said softly:

- ''Let's try this.''

Alec smiled warmly and it lightened up his face. Magnus felt himself melt inside but he needed to know something else.

- ''And your family... won't they search for you?''

Alec had a mischievous grin and said, a laugh in his voice:

- ''Don't worry, they won't expect me till morning... Some awful story about a mundane sickness that gets you expulsing from both end. They're all very disdainful.''

Magnus had his first completely heartfelt smile and he laughed loudly at Alec's tortuous way of thinking. When he stopped laughing, he looked down at Alec who's blush had come back slightly to his cheeks, his eyes luminous. His hand still in his, he tugged at it, leading the way to his bedroom... it was time to teach Alec some things and he had fought way too long with himself to shove aside his desire again. Whatever would happen next, if this would be for a night only or for life, Magnus didn't want to loose any bits of it in useless worry. What would happen would happen... there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Magnus didn't know what did it. Was it when Alec looked deeply into his eyes while he undressed himself? Was it when he kissed him so passionately that he thought he would come in his pants, like a teenager? Or maybe it was the way he had explored his body like a sanctuary, with wonder and fascination? Was it when he had heard him climax loudly with so much awe in his complaints, his own mouth swallowing his spasms of pleasure? It may have also been because, even though exhausted by his outburst, Alec had seek him out, sharing his ecstasy with him, trying to give him back what he had giving him gratefully? Or surely it was because, when he had finally entered him, after preparing him restlessly and softly, Alec had looked up at him with nothing but confidence and outmost tenderness in his eyes... He had gazed up at him with so much trust and love that Magnus couldn't have help it... he had giving up altogether. When they had climaxed violently together, shaking and trembling, Magnus had already known that his heart was lost. The 18 years old shadowhunter that was resting in his arms, cuddled up on his chest, his even breath hinting that he was asleep, was now the master of the 800 years old warlock's heart. Closing his eyes shut tightly, Magnus could only hope that this would not end badly... cause it would be awful. At least, of that, he was sure. After seeking so long for true love, it seemed like it had seek him out instead... and Magnus couldn't help but feel a sense of dread falling on him. There was no turning back now, at least not without any pain.

As he wrapped up his arm closer around Alec's shoulders, hearing him make a content sigh, Magnus tried to hold onto his lover's words of earlier... a leap of faith.

That was all there was left to him right now.


	3. Morning Light

**Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Morning Light

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had woken him. He blinked rapidly as some grey light came into his eyes; he hadn't shut the curtains. When he felt a heavy pound resting on his stretched arm, he turned his head to the side, to gaze tenderly at the relaxed form breathing evenly beside him. Black hair ruffled by his own hands, smooth and flawless skin only marked by dark runes, claiming what Alec was... Magnus sighed. His longing for the shadowhunter hadn't diminished in the course of the night, it was even stronger now, blatantly staring back at him in the dim early morning.

The feeling of dread that had invaded him the night before was still nagging his heart restlessly, reminding him too accurately of his long years, his cynism, the heavy strain of his loneliness and the fact that he had fallen for Alec even though he had try to hold on some caution, some wariness. He had fail lamentably. Somehow caught again in human's beauty, Alec's particulary, his feeling of wonder and joy had come back from the dead, assaulting him when he had least expect it. His heart at ease was singing Alec's praise but Magnus's mind knew from 800 years of pain that this would not last... Rebellious at this thought, his heart gave a violent clench, hopeful as always and grudgingly acknowledging its own immortality.

Magnus rubbed the palm of his hand on his face, trying to shake the melancholy out of him... Faith. That's what he had promised himself and Alec last night. Maybe this would work. Giving himself a lopsided sad smile, Magnus inwardly admitted that Alec was one of the rare person he had meet that raised his spirit enough to actually make him believe that things could go well... Shutting his eyes irritably, Magnus was reminded again of his utter weakness regarding the gorgeous shadowhunter enfolded in his arms.

Because of Alec, emotions were floading him back again. His lightness and carelessness were feeling like a show more than ever. He didn't want to feel anymore... but he couldn't help himself. His conflicted thoughts were fighting through him; he would have given anything to feel loved again, alive again but he would also have given anything to stop the loss... the pain. He didn't want to bear the unbearable anymore. He was tired.

Alec's breath stirred slightly, brushing Chairman Meow's fur, who had obviously disdained his owner's concerns by cuddling into Alec's crooked arm, sharing his pillow with great satisfaction. He definitely loved Alec, his loud purring at the disturbance of his fur clear about where his affections laid. A hopeless chuckle shook in Magnus's throat... even his cat was obnoxiously refusing to face reality.

If yesterday night he had been anxious about Alec's confusion, his refusal to accept what he was and his stubborness to hide their eventual relationship; in the morning light, something much more awful was hitting him. As he had slowly discarded the plain physical attraction that had burn in him for Alec throughout the evening, depthness gradually embracing him, he had grow scared. He was getting attached, falling... and he would loose it all, yet again.

Which meant that Alec would die... and he wouldn't.

Magnus breath caught, choking him at the impending doom that was crawling in his mind. He shut his eyes tight, trying to even his exhales, to not be overwhelmed by the time, the years, that were always in ambush, waiting to crush him. His free hand was trembling on his chest, curved around his too fast beating heart.

As if he had heard his cue to come on stage, Alec moved groggily, grunting, one of the many adorable sound he could produce, awakeness claiming him. If possible, Chairman started purring louder, feeling his new love near of consciousness and inviting him to caress his soft fur with the sound of his hapiness. Magnus was in no better state as his heart stuttered, painfully longing for the shadowhunter's attention, to help him escape his mind's tortuous maze.

Magnus couldn't contain himself and he rolled on his side, sliding closer to Alec, his free hand rising to let his fingertips slowly brush Alec's spine from his neck to the hollow of his small back, delighting on the long shiver that rode Alec's skin, ending with a choked moan from his lover.

Even though Chairman meowed in the cuttest way, Alec didn't give him any attention and after a few seconds, he indignantly left the bed, walking out the door to find some plump couch who would be more worthy of his affection.

Magnus's hand was slowly traveling under the covers to reach Alec's behind while his mouth came down to featherly kiss his partner's neck. He definitely needed to change his mind if he, at least, wanted to give themselves a chance. Alec, as receptive as always, twisted in his arm to face him, a slow sensual smile playing on his lips. His sleepy blue eyes caught Magnus's cats ones and, slurring, he said :

- "God' mornin'..."

A mischevious smile spread on Magnus's features and he wishpered back, bending down :

- "Good morning, sleeping beauty..."

He didn't let Alec say anything else and he kissed him gently, no tongues involved, as morning's breath could be sometimes disturbing. Nonetheless, passion awakened and soon Alec was putting his arms around his neck, pressing his whole naked body against Magnus's one, moaning gently while his hands got lost in the silk, still covered in glitter, black hair.

Magnus resumed his previous intention and tossed the covers aside to grab Alec's bottom with obvious pleasure. Alec had the tightest, most ferm ass, he had ever laid hands upon. Somehow, training like a beast had some advantages. His hand moved down his thigh, giving it a slight tug to bring it upward around his waist. Alec, already panting, obliged graciously. When Magnus felt their crotches getting in contact, already both hard, he gasped and moved his mouth to Alec's ear, biting his lobe briefly and letting his tongue caress the side of his lover's neck, creating some impatience that expressed by Alec's rummaging hands on his back and bottom, his hips inducing a slight movement between them. Magnus chuckled a bit, happy of Alec's eagerness.

- "I thought you would never wake up" he said in a rasped voice, his breath lost in Alec's hair. "We definitely fell asleep too quickly last night, wasting all those hours, what a shame..."

He felt warmth coming off Alec's face, telling him of the furious blush that was spreading on his cheeks. Smiling wickedly, Magnus took advantage of his partner's embarrassment to meet him with a more emphatic motion of his hips. Alec's back arched and his lips escaped a low grunt, leaving Magnus prey to his now raging desire. He felt Alec's nails dig into his back as he claimed back his mouth, their hips now moving on their own will. At this point, they didn't care anymore about morning breath and became ravenous. As the passion was building up, Magnus was blindly searching with his hand for the lubricant they had dropped somewhere close last night. Not finding anything, he had to leave Alec's mouth and gazed around, growling in frustration.

Unfortunately for Magnus, these few seconds were all that Alec needed to snap back to present and awake completely from his sleep and the haze of passion. Still searching around, Magnus felt Alec tense all of a sudden and before he could say anything, Alec cried out, painfully close to his ear, in a frantic voice:

- "What? What time did you say it is?!"

Dubious and puzzled, Magnus said in a slow voice:

- "Well, I don't know... maybe five or six, something like that."

- "WHAT! I have to go!"

Pushing Magnus rudely off of him; he was surprisingly strong, he jumped off the bed, looking for his clothes anxiously. He found them quick enough and started to dress-up, as fast as a fireman, hiding his beautiful body to Magnus's sorry eyes. Completely taken aback and now pouting, Magnus simply muttered:

- "But... there's still plenty of time. You said your family wasn't expecting you till morning. That's not before nine o'clock."

Alec stopped in his tracks, now putting his boots on, and looked at him incredulously.

- "Everybody at the institute is up at six, what are you talking about!"

It was Magnus's turn to look incredulous and he exclaimed:

- "Why? Why woud you do that? It's way too early!"

Exasperated, Alec exhaled raggedly and muttered to himself:

- "I shouldn't have fallen asleep... damnit!"

And in a stronger voice, looking at Magnus:

- "Why did you let me sleep! I told you I had to be back by morning! FUCK!"

He shouted this last word, grabbing his hair in his hands, panicking.

Magnus, somber by the minute, looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed 5h30 already, giving Alec no time to come back before eveyone would be awake. He was angry, all his doubts and frustrations about Alec's situation coming back at him, not mentioning that he was still totally turned on. What was wrong with him? He stood up, in his glorious nudity, making Alec blush, even though he was freaking out and snapped at him:

- "Don't worry! You'll be back in time, do not fear anyone's knowing about your whereabout of the night, what a shame would that be! I'll make a portal!"

Alec, struck speechless by Magnus's outburst, blushed even more. So much for courage... what a coward he was. Hating himself even more, Magnus heard Alec answer eagerly:

- "Thank you... that should give me just enough time, yes."

Snorting disdainfully, Magnus putted his pajamas pants on and walked away to the living room, not looking at Alec anymore, most definitely frustrated. He heard Alec's footstep follow him, though in a more hesitant manner.

When he turned around to glance at his lover, he saw that Alec's expression was no more anguished but ashamed. Seeing Magnus stare him down, he looked at his shoes, again. Unable to shake his anger, Magnus told him in a rough voice:

- "Here, that's where I do all of my portals" pointing a corner of the living room "this will take me five minutes, get ready."

He turned back to the wall, started the spells and within minutes, as he had say, the portal was ready, waiting for his traveller to go through. He felt Alec by his side, shy and silent. Magnus was fuming, anger breathing out of his pores so it's with a lot of suprise that he felt Alec's fingers entangling with his.

Although he felt like it, Magnus didn't take back his hand. His emotions were upside down and even if he was pissed with Alec, he was still craving for his touch and presence... and he was calling Alec the coward? He was becoming less backboned than a slug.

- "I'm sorry" Alec said. "I don't want to leave either but... I'm not ready yet. I cannot face them, even less unprepared because of my own stupid mistake... I shouldn't have shout at you, it's all my fault, I wasn't expecting that." His blush came back violently on these words."You..." he cleared his throat, uncomfortable... "really know what you're doing Magnus and you got me dropping dead like a rock, exhausted." His blush was the color of brick, eyes on the floor. "Again, I'm sorry... if you could only be patient..." Alec's voice slowly struggled, his eyes cast downside, an unhappy pout forming on his lips. "Will I see you again?"

Magnus, back stiff, but still holding Alec's hand, didn't know what to do. He looked down into Alec's eyes and the blue swirls swallowed him again. He briefly thought about what laid in front of him... multiple mornings, nights, moments, where this scenario would be repeated. Just thinking about it made him weary. Although, at this moment, Alec's face started to fell even more in front of his growing silence. His fingers slowly untangled from his and before his hand was gone, Magnus was already catching it back, his heart racing and stuttering at the idea of not seeing Alec again... he had said he would try.

Now was the moment to know if he could make this step, forget his doubts and move ahead.

As soon as Magnus had grabbed his fingers back, Alec's face had lit up, giving him a shy smile, blushing lightly. Sighing his deafeat but also accepting his leap of faith, Magnus bent down and gently brushed Alec's lips with his own, savouring what he would be deprived of for at least a whole day.

- "Call me" he said in a husky voice. "And don't you dare making this a mundane game and wait three days before doing so! Then, I would be really angry."

Alec chuckled, his smile widening and murmured against his mouth:

- "I wouldn't be able to wait that long..."

Alec still chuckling and smiling when he crossed the portal, turned around at the last moment, looking back at him, sparkles in his eyes. He waved his hand and disappeared...

Magnus felt a strange tug in his heart... as if future had shared a glimpse of his mystery with him, of his unfaltering destiny. He thought that it was probably more his fear to keep on living by himself that had allowed him to be patient with Alec and also with himself. Altought, there was still one thing remaining between them... his immortality.


	4. Back to Reality

**My first author note! Here's the next chapter to my Malec fanfic! first time doing Alec's pov so I hope I didn't screw it all! Unfortunately, that's more of a filler chapter and there's no Malec really but now, I'll need to follow the books and I thought it would be interesting to be in Alec's mind for a bit. Please let me know what you think, I always LOVE your comments. They give me great insight for my story and help me make it better every time! Thank you all, couldn't make me any more happy! Sorry if this was a bit long, I know long notes can be annoying... and here am I babbling again! lol Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

**Sorry I didn't do that before : All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, :'( Just own the writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Back to reality

Alec was waiting for the elevator to bring him up to the Institute. He looked at his watch and it said 5h40. He couldn't help but be impressed by Magnus's efficiency. The portal had opened directly in the chapel, inside the institute, leaving him with only few steps to go back to his room. Now that the crisis was escaped, Alec felt the dull headache pulsing in his head. No more wine. Ever.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief minute, hoping he could get some rest but of course, that wouldn't happen. He heard a faint sound letting him know he had arrived at the top floor. Grimacing, he gently opened the door, trying to not make the door grate as it usually did. He didn't have such luck but at least, he felt like the sound didn't echo throughout the hall... or so he believed.

As he walked to his room, contradicted emotions from the last evening invaded him and flashes of what happened between him and Magnus were popping up in his mind restlessly. He felt his skin tingle, his breath hitch and his damn cheeks were burning. Here, in the institute, under the harsh light reflecting on the grey walls, he couldn't believe what had gotten into him the night before. It felt as if a spell had fallen on him and drove him to extremes he would never have allowed before.

Although, if he was totally honest, he felt like Magnus was the whole trigger of this new nature he was slowly discovering. He was so intoxicating, making his skin crawl under his green gaze, sending millions of signals to his nerves endings, distraught under so much feelings. Most of all though, he was awed... His heart was racing and thinking about his lover made him crave his touch already. Lover...

Alec stopped dead in front of his door, now realizing what he had just said. Lover. He was not a virgin anymore. But somehow, after so much anguished and heated thoughts over his state; after all, he was 18 and it had been a while that his testorone had been nagging him to conclude; it had happened effortlessly and mostly because he had reach for it. He had wanted it so much and was so confident in his desire for Magnus that he had seek him out, sure of the glorious outcome. And he had been right.

During this evening and all through the bottle of wine probably, Alec had felt his resolution and passion grow stronger and unfaltering. If he had always dodged his attraction for Jace, he hadn't with Magnus. He had wanted him with an almost fierce will, a raging revenge to all of his previous unwanted desires.

When he had sat down on the staircase, confused and angry with Magnus's refusal, he had thought about all those moments when his homosexuality had made him awkward, afraid, sad and anguished. He had thought about his feelings for Jace that were considered an abomination in the shadowhunter's ranks; in love with his _parabatai_ and another man... how worst could it get. He had thought about those embarrassing moments when girls, the few who did, had seek him out and that he had been reduce to running away in front of his uneasiness and discomfort. He had thought about his parents, most precisely his father, so rigid and always pushing him to be a warrior, to take glory in blood and victory when all he wanted was to protect his family... All those moments had swirled in his head, struggling him at last. Suddenly, he had been tired of denying himself, denying his nature, denying his desires for the other's best interests... he wouldn't accept Magnus denying him either, things needed to change and he needed him this night, at this moment. And at the time, it was all that had mattered.

Alec was still standing in front of his door, lost in his erotic and wondering thoughts when he heard a voice snapping him out of it. He jumped and wimpered, cursing himself for his stupidity. Why did he had to stay there in front of his door for everybody to see him?

- " What are you doing up? I thought you were sick!" his sister said with an angry voice.

Damn Izzy, you could always trust her to be nosy and be found where she shouldn't be. Alec opened his door quickly and walk through it, knowing very well his sister would follow. There was no way he was having this conversation in the corridor, one learn from his mistakes.

- " Hey!" Izzy said, outraged. "How dare you walk on me like that, I'm talking to you!"

And sure enough, she followed him in his room. Alec turned around, facing her, prepared to lie although, he knew for sure that Izzy wouldn't leave this room without knowing where he had been... he was such a bad liar. Izzy was opening her mouth, ready to add some more on her outraged act. He stopped her before she started.

- " Izzy, just close the door behind you, will you? You don't need to wake up everyone with your little princess-gone-bad play. I'm not in the mood right now."

His sister's eyes bulged from their sockets, usually he would never talk to her like that, Alec was most often patient and when he wasn't, he was just grouchy and definitely not standing up to her. He should have done that more often, it was very amusing to see his sister speechless. As she wasn't moving a muscle, he closed the door himself, while he said:

- " Listen, let's just say I was out and needed to do so alone so I said I was sick... Could we leave it at that?" Alec said, in a pleading voice.

While he waited for her answer, he started removing his t-shirt, knowing he definitely wouldn't have time for a shower after this little talk. His watch was telling him it was already 5h47. But at least, he could change, too bad his sister had to deal with that. He was fumbling through his drawers when Izzy found back her voice.

- " You lied to us? How could you have done that, you can't lie!" she said, amazed. " And no, I will most surely not leave it at that! How could you think I would! You're my brother! Where have you been! I NEED TO KNOW!" her voice raising to a shout by the end of her sentence.

Alec slipped on another grey-black t-shirt and sighed. He would not be able to walk out of it. Strangely, he didn't mind that much that Izzy knew, she was definitely a better liar than him and she already knew he was gay. Maybe they could get to an agreement. Bracing himself, he faced her scowl again and exhaled slowly.

- " I was with Magnus, ok! We went out yesterday and..." Then the blush killed it. Damn pale skin! Choked with embarrasment, he couldn't say anything more but it wasn't needed. Izzy was already looking at him with triumph in her dark eyes.

She ran up to him, enfolding him in a bear hug, giggling like a little girl. God, he would never understand women...

- "By the angel, I'm so proud of you!" She was laughing by now, through her words. "My big brother's no more a virgin, how was it? Has he been nice to you?" she said, with a menacing voice. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! I knew it! He likes you!" she said, now overexcited.

She would have kept on with the swirl of different emotions forever if Alec hadn't put a stop to it. He felt sort of giddy himself, knowing her sister was happy with his choice but he was also shy and there was no way he would have a sex talk with her! Also, he needed to make sure she wouldn't say anything.

- "Izzy, forget it, there's no way you'll know more of it than what I just told you! It was fine, ok!" The blush he got there might have betrayed his neutral answer; what was he saying, fine? It had been min-blowing! ; but he kept on anyway "I need you to stay quiet about it though, alright? I don't need anybody else to know. We have enough on our hands, right now, with mom and dad coming back from Alicante, without adding up to it." he said in a cautious voice.

Izzy looked at him with a dubious look, uncomprehending.

- "But... aren't you guys together now? Don't you want everyone to know? If you already did it with Magnus, what's the matter? It shouldn't be a problem to let the others know about you two, right? What about Jace?"

Alec might have listened to her if she hadn't mentioned Jace's name. He did, indeed, feel tired of pretending and wanted to spend as much time with Magnus as possible, without having to lie all the time but then, just thinking about Jace knowing, he felt panic invade him. What would he think of him? Would he guess his feelings for him? Would he be repulsed? Would he wish to no longer be his _parabatai_? He felt suffocated by his anguish all over again and Izzy probably saw it in his eyes as she kept quiet and came to hug him again, a bit of pity in her embrace.

- " I'm sorry, Alec... I promise I won't say anything. You know I never do, whatever it is you ask." she said, whispering in his ear. " Although... if I might say, you have someone who's there for you now, in all the way you wish him to be, maybe it's time to... let go? " At that, she raised her face and looked at him with sad eyes, trying to make him see the foolishness of the path he was walking on. But he couldn't help it...

Unsure of his feelings and trying to reassemble his new demanding nature and his previous fear, he could only mumble feebly these words:

- " Please.. just don't say anything. I'll figure it out."

Isabelle sighed, defeated. She couldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. She was walking to the door slowly when she turned around and told him, mischevious, probably trying to lighten his mood as she always did :

- " I won't tell, I promise. But if you want your lies to be believable, you should go and take a shower. You're covered in glitter and you smell like sandalwood and sex all over" she said, laughing of his crumbling expression.

He could still hear her giggle when she closed the door behind her and he thought he would die of embarrasment. So much for subtility... Seems like he would take this shower after all.

* * *

Alec was sitting down at the kitchen table, not really listening to Jace babbling about some mystical dragon demon hidding in the subway of New York. He was too entranced in his memories of last night to bother with Jace and his daydream of fight, blood and demons. He missed Magnus. It took him aback a bit, of course he liked the warlcock but he didn't think he would endure such a crave for his presence. After all, Jace had always been the one filling his thoughts. Although, at this moment, he found the golden boy to be very... annoying. At least, Magnus could talk about something else than demons, fights and Clary.

Thinking about her though made Alec feel very unfair. Jace was going through a very rough time, dealing with the fact that Clary was... his sister. It was obvious that he was babbling to escape the cruel reality. But there wasn't much any of them could do about it. Just like Alec had to deal with his own problem by himself, so did Jace.

It was odd to Alec to don't feel the same pang of jealousy he always had when thinking about Clary. He used to be so angry with her, getting in between Jace and him like that, reducing his efforts of protection to zero by her carelessness. But now, he didn't mind as much, knowing it was not necessarily her fault; Jace was an ass all by himself. He had even been able to joke around with her when he'd still been with crutches, wandering about the house and thinking about Magnus already. Seemed like Magnus had changed a lot lately, even without knowing it. His world was shifting slowly and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

- " What's wrong with you?" Jace nagging voice called out. "You've been quiet all through the breakfast, not even scowling me about wanting to fight a gigantic mystical demon dragon!"

Alec, caught again daydreaming, startled and couldn't find anything to say. Thanks to the angel, his sister was there to save him. He congratulated himself of his cleverness when he had decided to let her know about his ongoing relation with Magnus.

- " Let him be, Jace! You know he's been sick all night! Of course, he's not in any fit state to listen to your nonsense about draconidae." Izzy said in a dismissive voice.

Jace narrowed his eyes and looked at him more closely. Damn his _parabatai_ and his piercing stare. Alec did all he could to look run down and tired, trying to keep on the act, even though he still had a bit of a headache. Short of attention, Jace shrugged and went on with his talk.

- "So, what do you think? You want to go hunt and see for ourselves if there's a dragon in the metro? It could be fun! Think of all the glory we could get from killing an almost extinct race of demon! It would be awesome!"

Alec couldn't find it in himself to deny Jace but he knew he had to. He very much wanted to see Magnus tonight and there was no way he felt like following Jace on one of his crazy plan again. Most of all, Hodge wasn't there anymore to direct them on their hunt. He still had a hard time believing he had just left them like that, as soon as his curse had fallen. Shaking himself of his questionning thoughts, he answered:

- " No Jace, not today at least. I still feel tired a bit and Hodge's not here to back us up. It's really not a good idea. Also, as you said, these demons are extincted so I really don't feel like wandering about the dirty tunnels of the metro running after some demon you think you could find there. Mom and Dad will be there within the week, let's just wait for them."

He saw Jace frowning, unhappy about his dismissal but at the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to go back to his room and wait for the hours to pass so he could go out again, when the night would come, to a certain loft in Brooklyn.

Grumpy, Jace stood up quickly, with a determined gleam in his eyes.

- " Fine! We won't go today but don't expect me to stay here doing nothing for the whole week! I'll let you pamper yourself now but I'm not giving this up! Be ready for the fight of your life!" he said, with a bit of a fanatic voice, laughing evilly.

Jace walked out, probably going to train all day, unable to keep idle as usual. When he turned around, Izzy was glancing at him with sparkles of amusement in her eyes and a little smug smile tugging her lips. Rolling his eyes, he asked her:

- " What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he said, uneven.

Izzy got up of her seat and came closer, leaning on the counter aside him and whispered in his ear:

- " Will you go see Magnus tonight again?" she said in a conspirational voice. " Is that why you didn't want to go out hunting? Aww, you're so cute!" she laughed.

Blushing, Alec glared at her but somehow couldn't contain the excitement in his voice when he answered:

- "Shut up! You're not suppose to know, remember? And yes, I'll go see Magnus tonight but..." and he glared at her some more, leaving her to fill the blanks.

Laughing even more, she told him in a breathless voice:

- " Yes, yes, I know! I won't say anything and I'll back you up!"

Alec gave her an affectionate smile and she hugged him silently before walking out of the kitchen on her high heels, clicketing on the wood boards. At this moment, he realized how he loved his sister very much and how he was happy to not be left alone anymore, dealing with conflicting feelings and very complicated situations. He didn't even want to think about how complicated it would become when their parents would be back...

Sighing, Alec gathered their dirty plates, as the good big brother he was, and put them all in the sink. He was feeling restless, looking at his watch every five seconds and willing the hours to pass quickly. Done with the dishes, he wandered a bit and decided to go back to his room, unable to concentrate on anything at this moment, thoughts of Magnus filling his mind again. It was becoming his new favorite sport... well, when he was not with him. Alec couldn't believe it but he blushed at his own erotic thoughts, this was a lost cause...!

Alec laid down on his bed and huffed, unnerved by his own impatience. Really, didn't he have any self-control, by angel's sake? The utter silence of his mind answered him well enough... nope, he didn't have any where Magnus Bane was concerned.

Giving up altogether, Alec reached out for his cell phone in his pocket and tapped in the numbers that would let him hear again the silky voice of his lover. At least, it would give him a little something to wait out the hours.

Really, could this day be any longer?


	5. Short-Term Bliss

**Hello everyone! I wanted to thank all of you for the great reviews, especially the ones who followed me from the beginning (Sele, raluca83, PplAreBeahh, ZaidKayson etc.). All your comments are mostly welcomed and it helps me keeping this story on the right track. As most of you figured out, this story is following the book's storyline so sometimes, I have to stick to the books dialogue and events. I try as much as possible to sneak in some Malec moments without burying you with words you read already. And of course, I don't want to be a simple copy-cat of Cassandra Clare's awesome work. So here's the next chapter, still in Alec's Pov and it's the beginning of City of Ashes where there's actually some dialogue you read but from Jace's pov. So let's straddle in and take off in a bumpy ride! Hope all of you enjoy this ! :D**

******Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books (here there's dialogue you can find in City of Ashes, book 2).**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Short-Term Bliss

As soon as Alec crossed the threshold of the flat, Magnus was kissing him as if their lives depended on it. He didn't mind; the hungry mouth and wandering hands were taking away the longing he'd felt all day, even after he'd talk to Magnus earlier. He entangled his fingers in Magnus's silky hair, tugging at them as his lover's tongue battling with his built up the passion in the pit of his stomach. He was panting and Magnus's moans in his ears sounded like Heaven.

Magnus broke apart, gasping for air, and it's only at this moment that Alec realized he was already shirtless and boots off, Magnus or him had them removed at some point. In the same glimpse, he took in his partner's appearance, suprised as, for once, he was all very... unglittery. The warlock probably understood Alec's questionning glance as he shrugged, smiling ruefully.

- "I've been waiting for you all day" he said, sounding embarrassed. "It was a very long day and I couldn't find it in me to do anything but stare at the clock..." At this point, he was almost blushing, a bit ashamed for acting in such a foolish manner.

Alec felt the blush descend on his cheeks and couldn't help but have a giddy smile take over his lips. He barely contained a giggle...

- "Don't worry, it was a horrible day for me too. The hours dragged awfully and I just wanted to be here." he said, hoping to comfort Magnus.

He was rewarded by the goofy grin that overcame Magnus's features. He silently took Alec's face in his hands and whispered seductively, inches from his mouth :

- "So, where were we?" he said, still grinning devilishly.

Magnus was almost brushing his lips with his own when Alec swallowed with difficulty and stuttered :

- "On... o-ur... wa-ay to... th-e... be-ed-d-room" his breath hitching on the way out.

Magnus almost purred at these words, his eyes heavy lidded with desire. He grabbed Alec by the loops of his jeans and dragged him to his bedroom.

Alec was steaming, his heart raced wildly and his pants were definitely strained on his erection, it hurt and almost begged him to be released.

Magnus turned around when they arrived at the bottom of the bed, smiling playfully before he pushed him down on the yellow comforter. He topped him right away and attacked his waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping as quickly as possible. When is mouth came up to brush the side of his neck, he whispered huskily, making Alec shiver from head to toe.

- "This stutter is something new, let's see if I can get you to do it again..."

And at these words, he shoved his pants and boxers down altogether, leaving him moaning and wimpering in anticipation...

* * *

Alec was gathering his clothes as soundlessly as possible. It was the middle of the night, about three o'clock and it was time for him to go back to the institute. He didn't want to have another heart attack at the brink of the day and get Magnus on edges again. It had been a wonderful evening and he didn't want to spoil it. Thanks to the angel, his stamina had built up and he wasn't as exhausted as he had been the first time, though Magnus had done everything for it to happen.

He could barely contain an idiotic smile to pop on his face every few seconds while he dressed up in the living room, recalling the past night. Magnus was a very attentive lover and even after Alec had became sore, they still had found way to pleasure themselves and enjoy each other company. Even before entering him at first, Magnus had made him come with his mouth, gently playing inside him with his fingers, barely brushing his prostate and driving Alec to madness in a matter of minutes. When he had filled him, he had kept an insanely slow beat, caressing the bundle of nerves inside of him everytime, until he had heard Alec stutter again, begging for release, just like he had wished him to do. When they had finally reached their climaxes, it had been so violent that Alec felt he had blacked out for a few seconds. Then there had been the shower, where Alec had himself pleasured Magnus with his mouth, for the second time in his life and, of course, Magnus had made him climax again using his hands to torture him some more while his tongue had explored his inside, gentle enough to not add to his soreness. At this point, he had been a wimpering mess, unable to control anything anymore, not even able to remember his own name, overwhelmed by the sensations Magnus had awakened in him. The rest of the night had been lost to him in a dizzying whirl of caress, embraces, fondling each other bodies while they had talked, murmuring softly about their lives and tastes.

Tying his boots, Alec felt a slight uneasiness enter him... he did remember doing most of the talking and even though he tried, he couldn't recall Magnus saying much about himself, always asking the questions, eager to know all of him. If he had been flattered at the moment, now away from Magnus's distracting presence, he felt a bit irritated about not knowing more of his lover. Shrugging the thought away and promising himself to rectify the situation next time, Alec stood up and walked to the door, opening it delicately and crossing the entrance as quietly as possible. While he stepped out, he didn't see Chairman Meow paddling softly after him and the indignant wimper he let out when the door closed on his nose. The following angry meow was lost to Alec, already downstairs, but it awakened its owner, still groggy and feeling strangely cold...

* * *

Alec was showering after he had gotten a two hours nap when he heard knocking on his door. Cursing under his breath, he tossed the curtain aside and yelled out :

- "Hold on! I'm in the shower!" he heard knocking again, more violently. "What the hell!" he screamed out, getting pissed.

Cleansing the shampoo in his hair, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the way to tie it up around his waist, stomping angrily to his bedroom door. He opened it brutally and stared down at his _parabatai_'s excited grin. The anger washed out of him to be replaced by utter embarrassment, his face burning up. Of course, Jace didn't notice any of his brother's awkwardness around him, not even caring of his half-nakedness. Alec felt like he could die on the spot.

- " Comon!" he said, unnerving in his eagerness. "You said we would go hunt this draconidae today, hurry up! Can't wait to get it down!" At these words, he ran away to the kitchen, leaving Alec to shout after him uselessly.

- "JACE! JACE! I never said we would hunt it today! I told you to wait! JACE! DAMNIT!"

Alec huffed in his frustration, unbelieving at the stubborness of his brother. He knew for sure that, at this point, there would be no way to delay this stupid wandering in the metro's tunnels. Jace would be unwavering and all he could do now was follow through and try to protect his siblings, as he always did.

Lost in his irritation, while he dressed up in gears, Alec didn't realize that his previous awkardness around Jace hadn't been tinted with the usual longing he once felt. In his mind, Jace still held what he wanted most of all, even if he enjoyed Magnus's company more and more every time. Untroubled in his beliefs, Alec couldn't embrace yet the fact that his heart was gently moving his belongings to somewhere else entirely...

* * *

Alec was walking soundlessly through the filthy tunnels, thanks to the soundless rune. He could hear all the disgusting noises that accompanied such an awful place : the dripping of water, the sloshing of too many trash and most of all, the scuffling sound of rats... and he was not even thinking about the amount of spiderwebs they passed by, he really didn't wanted to.

As usual, he was holding the tail position, bow and arrow ready in hand, scanning the underground abandoned tunnel. They had gotten in by some unused service exit that Jace knew of. How he did so, Alec didn't even bother to ask him why. Jace had too often displayed weird knowledges for him to still wonder how it was possible.

Izzy was in front of him holding her whip ready and Jace was up ahead, looking for this non-existent draconidae. What a waste of time, he thought to himself, it was the middle of the afternoon and they had been wandering for too many useless hours. He was about to call it over and bring his siblings back home when he heard a strange hissing sound followed by a woosh of air that blew past them, reeking of demon smell. Alec looked far ahead and saw some glinting red light up near to the ceiling height...

He heard Jace excited shout and the snap of Izzy's whip before the creature even moved a muscle. Seemed like draconidae weren't extinct after all.

He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this...

Nonetheless, he stretched the bow cord all the way to him, resting it lightly to his cheek before letting the arrow free to reach his goal.

* * *

Alec was pissed. Like really pissed. They were in the institute's elevator and he was trying to ignore Jace's eyes on him. He was covered in mud, he stank, he had a cut across his face that burnt, his leg hurt like hell, he had lost his bow in the fight and it was already 7 at night. He hadn't called Magnus of the whole day and had left this morning life a thief, without saying goodbye. What had seemed like a good idea this morning wasn't so right now. The difference being that he had planned to call Magnus later to say he was sorry for leaving in the middle of the night and make sure to let him know how he had enjoyed the evening and impatiently waited for another one.

But that didn't happen... and Magnus would be rightfully angry... like Hell.

- "Are you still mad?" he heard Jace say.

He glared at him venomously across the elevator and replied haughtily:

- "I'm not mad."

He saw the unbelieving glance Jace shot him before he scoffed.

- "Oh, yes you are." he said.

Jace gestured to him as to accuse him of lying but yelped when the pain caught up with him. Alec felt all of his anger wash out of him. Jace was hurt too and not only physically. He had been really down lately and they all had went hunting to fancy Jace's buoyant restlesness. So what if they had more action than they had expected? At least, they all had came back in one piece... well, almost.

Although, he knew he wasn't mad anymore, he never could stay mad at Jace for very long, he still went along with the battering, just for the fun of it.

- "I am not", he said through gritted teeth. "Just because you said dragon demons were extinct..."

- "I said mostly extinct" Jace cut out.

That actually brought back some of his irritation, Jace could be so maddening, and he jabbed a finger in front of him, pointing at his sibling.

- "Mostly extinct is NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH." He said, rage and mostly fear that he could have lost his family seethed through his lips.

As Jace never had enough of his own ego and couldn't be caught at saying he was wrong, he added on the mocking.

- "I see" he said. "I'll just have them change the entry in the demonology textbook from 'almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.' Will that make you happy?"

Before he couldn't contain himself anymore and just go and punch Jace in the face, Isabelle intervened.

- "Boys, boys" she said in a soothing voice, looking at her way-too-clean face in the elevator's mirror. "Don't fight" she turned to face them, all smily and warm. "All right, so it was a little more action than we were expecting, but I thought it was fun."

As Alec had came to the same conclusion minutes before, he didn't bother adding on the outraged act. He instead stared at his sister, yet again amazed at her cleanliness.

- "How do you manage _never_ to get mud on you?"

She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

- "I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt." she said, really smug.

Jace, of course, snorted and wiggled his dirty fingers at their sister, adding to her scowl.

- "Filthy inside and out" Jace said, sure to get a snappy retort from Izzy.

Although, the elevator came to an halt with the ear-splitting screech sound of the brakes. Seemed like Izzy was thinking the same as him as she said :

- "Time to get this thing fixed" when she opened the metal door, no waiting for her brothers to do it for her. Izzy was nothing if not weak, ever.

They went inside the institute and Alec quickly claimed the wooden bench for himself, his leg was getting worst and he was limping a bit. He got to the task of removing his filtly boots and decided to kick them off. There was no way he would put his hands near these who had sloshed around unspeakable things. Sure, his fingers weren't in a better state but it wasn't the point. It was a question of principle.

He started humming quietly thinking he had just enough time to clean himself up, grab a bite and take off to see Magnus, hoping he wouldn't be too angry but sure he would do just about anything to lighten his lover's mood. After all, it was said that there was nothing better than make-up sex!

Izzy had unpinned his hair to shake them off the non-existent dust when she said, still on the same track as his brother:

- "Now I'm hungry" she frowned, "I wish Mom were here to cook us something."

- "Better that she isn't" Jace snorted, removing his weapons belt. "She'd already be shrieking about the rugs." he added, smirking.

Alec startled guiltily when he heard the voice, his mind still on Magnus and the upcoming evening.

- "You're right about that" their mother said, her tone cold and emotionless.

He lifted up his head, looked up at his beloved mother but when he got up to walk to her, following Izzy, her stony expression made him uneasy and his heart sank...

* * *

As soon as Alec left Max room, where Izzy and him had comforted the poor lad and distracted him of his feeling of rejection their mother's harsh words had set him in, he escaped quickly, leaving his sister to attend to their younger brother.

He walked as silently as possible to the library, hovering outside the closed door and straining his ears to listen to the conversation occuring inside. He could barely make out anything but the nagging feeling that something was very wrong couldn't leave him.

He didn't hear any shouts which made him feel even more worried. Their mother's anger was like fire coals, slow and determined, which was why they were most often scared of her than their father. Alec barely had the time to move out of the way when the doors opened brutally, almost hitting him when Jace stormed out, not seeing him as he was hidden by the door's shadow.

He ran to Jace's bedroom but it was too late. When he peeked into the room, he wasn't there anymore and it's when he heard the screeching sound of the elevator's doors that he knew his brother had took off. Alec felt his guts twisting in an unpleasant way, worry starting to build up in panic.

As he walked back to his sister's room where she would certainly be by now, he dug out his phone of his pocket, barely taking the time to write a short text, cold and unconcerned. _'I can't come tonight'_.

Alec hoped that Magnus would understand but somehow, he knew he would pay for this. His lover wasn't the most patient person and after he blew him off this morning and didn't give any news, it was bound to be a stormy reunion.

Although, right now, he didn't care that much, worried sick about his golden brother...

**Next chapter we'll be back with Magnus's pov... how will he react to Alec's desertion? Hum? Maybe some of you already have a little idea ;) Will get back to you soon, a new chapter coming within the week :D**


	6. I'll Make You Mine - Part 1

**Sorry sorry! I know I said it would be updated within the week but got lost in some very good fanfictions in here lol! Will try my best to update another chapter as fast as lighting! :)**

**OK so here's chapter 6 of Kissed where we have a little insight on Magnus's reaction to Alec really really bad behavior with also a little glimpse at Alec's pov! So I had a bit of troubles with that, trying to keep Magnus fuzzy and torn between conflicting emotions. In my mind, it's the first time he's in love so he doesn't really understand what's happening even tough he know he's falling strongly for our cute shadowhunter. Please let me know if you feel I rendered that correctly or not. Always enjoy your point of view ;) Also, for the first time, I have here a full on lemon description! Usually I prefer to keep it subdued with recalls but now it was really important to be in Magnus mind at the time being... Also, I cut it in half but you have to read the foot note to let me know what I should do with next chapter :D I leave you then to it, hope you enjoy it immensely! :P**

******Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : I'll make you mine (Part 1)

Magnus was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what he felt. His bed was cold and Chairman Meow was obnoxiously refusing to leave the door, meowing pitifully and frankly, getting on his nerves. He didn't needs his cat to reminds him of his lover's desertion. He didn't needs him to remind him that, the boy he was falling for, had sneaked out in the night after he had fucked his brains out, unable to control his need to hear him moan again and again, knowing HE was the one giving him pleasure, HE was the one who had him in his bed, doing all his best to woo him and keep him close to him. But he didn't have him because Alec had left. Like he didn't care.

He didn't know Alec much but he was already sick of hearing Jace's talk, sick of the beloved glaze that entered Alec's eyes whenever he spoke of his _parabatai_. What he felt was a displeasing attraction at first seemed to be a year's long crush and Magnus didn't know how to handle that. Why was Alec seeing him in the first place? To be sexed up to death? To revel in his inner gay needs once in a while? He felt cheated somehow, used and he hated it. He hated that his heart soared every time his eyes met the blue ones. He hated the longing he felt growing every single time he saw him, the elation that filled his chest whenever the young shadowhunter was near him. Most of all, he hated to feel like he was the only one falling.

Of course Alec enjoyed his touch, his attentions and he appreciated him but Magnus couldn't shake the feeling that his mind was still stubbornly set on Jace. It drove him crazy... already. They had seen each other for about three times and he was addicted. Addicted to Alec's skin, his shy smile, his blushes, his eagerness to please him, the way his eyes sparkled when he laugh, the seriousness of his sense of responsability toward his family, the fierceness of his love for them, the utter need he had to save everyone but himself... He was perfect.

Magnus slided an impatient hand in his hair, tugging at them violenty while he sighed his exasperation. If Camille couldn't have cured him of unrequited love, he felt like he was a hopeless case. He couldn't believe he still found himself in the same kind of situation when he had swore he would never again.

Nevertheless, he still hoped Alec would call, text him, anything. Surely there was a reason. It was not completely hopeless, was it? Alec would most probably come around his crush and his closeted state...

Magnus closed his eyes and moaned in self-pity. How desperate could he get? He had known from the start that this would be the kind of relation he would have... sneaky, hidden, covered, abrupt and always interrupted. What had he expected? That the boy would have fallen for his incredible lover's skills? That he would have begged him to keep him by his side, always? That, after he had showed him how good it could be, Alec wouldn't be ashamed anymore? How stupid could he be?

Unable to wallow in his own lashing anymore, he got up and went to shower. He had a day ahead of him and some clients to attend to, he had a life... it was about time he got back to it. He was NOT going to stay wandering all day again, as he did yesterday, like a puppy waiting for his master to return. If Alec wanted to see him, he would just have to seek him out. That's all there was to it... although Magnus couldn't explain the strange dejection that filled him at these thoughts.

* * *

'_I can't come tonight.'_

He read it again... and again. Unbelieving. That's it? That's all he deserved? As the shock receded, Magnus felt fury invade him. He had never been one over-emotional. He was happy in life. He laughed, smiled, fucked, discovered and saw the world but this _kid..._ was driving him to the edge. In fact, the more he saw Alec the more Magnus felt unstable, febrile and feverish ; the more he felt awed, dumbstruck, speechless and attracted... The growl of frustration that escaped his lips startled him, unable to believe he was becoming so fierce with emotions he had let dormant for so long.

He had gone about his day as well as possible. A stupid mundane had called on him for a love potion that, of course, didn't exist ; another one had requested him to summon some demon for him to know if Hell existed or not (the few mundanes who got around to know about their world were often the most stupid ever) and it had ended with a vampire who had wished him to cure him of his need for blood... To say the least, it had been an awful day. Worst of all, even though he had promised himself to forget about Alec's dismissal, he had looked at the clock longingly and had checked his phone way too often, only to glance at the screen, blank of texts or calls, infuriated even more.

And now, to top it all, he would not even see him tonight. He didn't even have the relief of an excuse or an explanation. He couldn't come. And that was it. His anger couldn't go away and he just sat there, plotting. How dare the boy would treat him like that. He was not expendable for angel's sake! He was not one to be tossed aside! If Alec didn't want to acknowledge him more than necessary, he would have to find a way out. He would be patient. After all, he was 800 years old, he was used to waiting, to get around to what you wanted sooner or later. From now on, it would be war. He wouldn't accept stepping down for a golden boy who couldn't even give Alec all he wanted, needed. Who wasn't what he needed!

As the night went by and Magnus stayed on his couch, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched together, he didn't realize how jealousy had dug his claws in his heart, yielding it to his every move. For someone so old, he hadn't yet known the craziness that came with love, the furious possessiveness that swallowed you eagerly if you didn't keep it at bay. He was on for a long run...

* * *

When Magnus received the text at around 6 in the morning, he was ready for the show. Although he couldn't contain a surge of indignation when he read the sparse line '_Will be there in a few.'_ Like really, did he think Magnus was free at will? That he was available anytime Alec felt like it? Grumbling, he still got up and went in the shower. He would take his time to be at his utmost best; smell, clothes, makeup, hair... everything. Alec was in for an exhausting day of full-on Bane seduction. That would teach him to ignore him so recklessly.

When Alec rang at the door, the whole flat had been bent to Magnus's evil plan. He had summoned some subdued torch light, some that would strike red, suede furnitures black and red with many comfortables cushions, thick black curtains to cut out the daylight, Alec's favorite food from Taki's and most of all, some gorgeous clawfoot bathtub awaiting them in is now-big bathroom, said tub large enough to accomodate both their lenghts. He had also revamped his own bedroom with the same lights and curtains but also, he had summoned an antic four-post bed with original carvings and delightful sculptures to then wrap it up with silk sheets of deep burgundy to suit up the mahogany bed frame. He had also spared some of his sandalwood perfume, that Alec seemed to appreciate immensely, to leave an intoxicating smell throughout the apartment. There was a faint haunting music in the background, full of low drums and bass, singing sex all over.

Himself was clad in what you would call a conservative outfit for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That would be said if you weren't observant enough to realize how the grey silk pants hung closely to his lean calfs and thighs, how it curved around his fit ass like a hand to stretch up front leaving very little to the imagination when it came to Magnus's well equipped member. The grey pants had also a green sheen to it that echoed the beautiful tight emerald shirt he adorned, picked specifically to enhance his green-gold gaze. He completed the outfit with heavy silver boots. He had let his hair down as Alec preferred but hadn't resist some glitter that would shine in his hair whenever it would be hit by the light. The makeup was minimal but well-placed; dark khol surrounding his eyes underlined by silver glitter. Useless to say, the inner panther inside of him was ready for the strike. It would be a glorious hunt.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

When Alec entered the flat, already babbling some pathetic excuse and looking at the floor, he got caught up quickly in the atmosphere surrounding him and his voice died. His eyes then travelled slowly from his lover's silver feet aside him to rise up to the tight-fitting pants, blush spreading when he got to the waist, to the sparkling emerald shirt and then the death serious expression on Magnus's face. His breath was already ragged when he lost himself in the complete lustful and determined glare the green eyes beholded. He then became hyperventilated.

The door closed behind him as the sound of his impending doom. He was already battled between excitement and apprehension. He had had a strange feeling that Magnus wouldn't welcome his carelessness of the last two days but hadn't known how that would turn out. Seems like he got his answer now.

Magnus didn't spell a word, just kept him captive of his cat's eyes, dumbstruck, while he captured his hand and dragged him slowly to the couch... that had changed entirely since last time he was there. Alec felt his anxiety built up when he finally took in the flat, all changed up and darkened... all sexed up. That's the only way he could put it. He appraised all the new items while his heart sped up, racing wild on, his hands getting clammy and a fine sheen of sweat covering his forehead. This was going to be mind-blowing... there was no way he would walk out of here the same as he was right now.

If the thought could have been unsettling, even terrifying to anyone else, Alec felt oddly eager of the prospect.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

He got Alec to sit down on the comfortable couch, enfolding them in the fluffy fabric, sitting right beside him and letting their thighs brush together expectantly. He rather liked the deer caught in the headlight look on his shadowhunter's face. He was completely mesmerized by Magnus's almost menacing presence, just like he had wished it to be. He knew Alec had a bit of a submissive side that he had counted on for his plan. He knew he would surrender to his lead without too much difficulty. He voluntarily kept his features smooth of all expression and his mouth shut to make sure Alec would stay in a vulnerable and unstable position... Even though his own heartbeat was trumming savagely in his ribcage, making him kinda febrile himself. He couldn't help but always become weak in the knees facing his lover's deep blue swirls.

He braced himself under Alec's expectant glance and opened the take-out plate waiting for them on the black sleek coffee table. He then proceeded to feed his lover himself, never leaving his eyes more than five second at a time. Alec looked puzzled when he first brought up to his mouth the perfectly roasted lamb, his favorite. But when he saw Magnus's intent eyes on him, he complied and opened his mouth. Magnus made sure to rise this gastronomical experience to his most sensual description.

When Alec opened his mouth, he deposited the food as slowly as possible on his tongue, his eyes following every movement of his lover's mouth and when the lips closed on the fork, he removed it slowly, letting it caress the pink crescents delicately. He fed him a little more in this slow manner, eyes locked together, when after removing the fork another time, he bent down to bring his tongue on the bottom lip of his lover, tasting the meal he hadn't eat of. When he heard Alec's pitiful moan, struggled and breathless, he bit down and suck on the lip, straddling him at the same time, bringing his long legs to each side of Alec's hips.

Alec hissed in his excitement, already overwhelmed by the erotic preamble. Magnus couldn't contain a small smirk but he didn't waver of the task at hand. Brushing his lips and teasing Alec restlessly with the light contact of his tongue, teeth and lips, he brought his hands up to wander on Alec's clothed chest, caressing the planes in meaningful strokes, finding his nipples and taunting them through the soft fabric of his sweater.

Alec was moaning shamelessly under him, moving his hips upward and trying to bring him down by the hips, to release a bit of his tension with some much needed friction. Although Magnus denied him this pleasure as he held himself high enough so Alec wouldn't get what he wanted. It was all about yielding today, he would not go easy on his lover.

He pinned Alec down with his hands holding his shoulders to the back of the couch as he finally gave in and kissed his lover ravenously, claiming his mouth as his own. He slid his tongue inside when Alec gasped in shock and right on cue, Magnus dug in. He invaded his partner's mouth and enticed him in a fiery tongue dance while his hands travelled down to remove Alec's sweater quickly, breaking the kiss long enough for Magnus to read his counterpart foggy eyes. He was already giving in. Feeling fiercely victorious in his swooning capacity, he went back to Alec's mouth while his fingertips brushed his lover's chest, going down gently to the buckle that kept hidden what Magnus was looking for eagerly.

He untied the pants quickly, lifting Alec a little bit, fondling his ass on the way, to slide down the jeans to his ankles. Alec rasped breath made him leave his mouth for a second to placate him with a fiery gaze before letting his tongue sidetrack to his cheek, bite down on his earlobe before burying himself in the crook of Alec's neck. While his hands busied themselves going under the legs of Alec's underwear, grazing and brushing the skin lightly, his mouth moved sensuously on the fragile skin near the hairline of his lover. He sucked, nibbled and bit the tender flesh, more violently than usual, while his thumbs stroke the side of Alec's erection, under the black boxers.

His partner was rumbling nonsensically, calling down on the deities a bit too often but mostly, begging. He moaned and squirmed, impatient for Magnus to touch him more thoroughly. Alec's hands were rummaging on his back, trying to remove his shirt, wanting to feel his skin but he wouldn't let him. At this point, Magnus was straining a painful erection in his silk pants. While laying out his plan, he hadn't thought about Alec's effect on him, sure of his self-control. He was himself moaning lightly in his lover's neck and was dizzy with desire. Unable to avail his control anymore, he swiftly brought his hands up under Alec's underwear and shoved them down from the waistband, releasing the impressive arousal. His lover's choked scream tingled in his ear and he bit down brutally on his neck, sure to leave a bruise, marking him as his own territory. Alec's low grunt was incredibly satisfying.

Leaving the bruised skin behind to kiss his man a little more, he then kissed his way down to Alec's member, pausing a few second to look in the blue eyes, now glassy and stuck in the haze of passion. Heart racing, Magnus let a slow lust-filled smile spread on his face... before he went down, opening wide and swallowing Alec's shaft in one swift move. His lover's lips escaped a long moan ending in a whimper that sent shivers all the way down to Magnus's spine, sending his cock twitching. Getting lost in his own desire, he forgot his attempts at swooning Alec, wanting to be remembered, and went on only wishing to hear more and more of his lover's exquisite sex sounds.

Alec's hands worked their way through his black silk strands, holding on to dear life and tugging when the pleasure was becoming unbearable. Aroused to no end, Magnus kept moving up and down, sucking and grazing his teeth along the lenght, using his tongue admirably while clamping down when he got to the head of his lover's dick, swirling around, making sure to lick the slit on top, tasting the pre-cum. Alec's hips shove upward in his ectasy, almost choking him but he let his lover get his way, only expending his larynx, allowing the movements to be followed through.

Magnus hollowed his cheeks and sucked with renewed vigor, moving faster and closing his lips on Alec's shaft, emphasizing the pressure on the strained member, his tongue caressing it restlessly. His lover was wimpering and mumbling, almost desperate in the struck of his hips. Suddenly, he rose his head gently, leaving Alec at a loss for his mouth and hearing him growl his frustration, to slowly put his fingers in his mouth, coating three of them with his saliva, never leaving his partner's gaze, full of raw desire. When he realized what Magnus was about to do, Alec's breath hitched and his pupils dilated even more, if possible. Magnus went back to his task at hand but this time, only gently sucking the head of Alec's cock, sliding his tongue around and eliciting a relieved moan from his lover. Although, when his hand dragged him down to insert a long nimble finger in his spasming entrance, Alec's moans went out of control while his grip in his hair tightened painfully.

Magnus didn't waste time, wanting to send Alec over the edge and he entered his finger all the way in, curving at the end to find the bundle of nerves that would get Alec trashing and screaming. He found it quick enough and started slow round motions, caressing the prostate non-stop and at the same time, swallowing Alec in his mouth once again, taking him all in. His lover's screams sent him almost to the stars and he just about came in his pants.

- "Ahh Maggg..nus... please... more... MORE!"

He gave in gratefully and shoved in the two remaining fingers, stretching the skin in a delicious way, hitting the spot again and again while moving his fingers up and down, his mouth busying itself on Alec's member. Sollicitated on both ends, his lover fell apart, completely undone by the assault on his senses, he trashed and screamed and begged while Magnus's mouth and fingers moved faster and harder, claiming his every thoughts, his every senses, surrounding him of his presence, leaving no corner of his mind untouched by the overwhelming feelings.

Unable to prevail anymore, Alec surrendered violently to his ectasy, coming in Magnus's mouth in long strikes, shaking and trembling from head to toe, screaming his name in desperation while almost scalping him with the violent tug on his hair but he didn't care... Alec was his.

Making sure to leave a vivid impression, Magnus kept the sucking and fingering for a while longer after Alec's climaxed and came down from his high. His lover jerked brutally, oversensitive from his orgasm and almost in pain at Magnus's continuous caress. But he kept on a little more, even though Alec begged him to stop, just to entice a semi-erection... the day was not over.

When he finally released him, Alec went limp and drowsy, an inarticulate puppet laying on the couch and emptied of any bone support. Magnus couldn't contain a fierce smile even tough himself had finally came in his pants but was still flustered and really horny. Leaving his lover to rest a few minutes, he went to the bathroom, turning on the water of the clawfoot bathtub.

This was going to be a great day... and he chuckled to himself, sure that when Alec would go back home, he wouldn't forget him so easily.

* * *

**Alright my dearests! That's what I had for now... Now tell me, what should I do for the next chapter? Do we keep on with the multiples lemons, maybe in Alec's pov or do we skip it to Alec's return at the institute? hum? :P Let me know... reviews, reviews!**

**ZaidKayson : I'm really glad you appreciated me acknowledging your support to this story, you as some other ones, comment in almost every chapter, it's wonderful and i gotta say, your reviews 'make my day' also XD Thx very much! :)**


	7. I'll Make You Mine - Part 2

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter already, god I'm spoiling you lol! Ok so I really liked all the reviews and of course would enjoy some more! But most of all, I tried to satisfy everyone and in fact, most of what you said, I already had in mind so yeah, it confirmed my feeling, thanks for that... Although to make sure to unfold the text correctly, I add to cut up again and this is actually ''a serious talk'' between Malec as Alec get fed up with the weird attitude of Magnus. So further lemons will be posted in the new chapter, that will be out this week I hope :) Also, I reloaded the previous chapter as I changed the title that I didn't really like and I've been mentioned it was somewhat confusing.. Revenge being a little harsh for what was happening really. So yeah, changed that and split in 'parts', this being part 2 and part 3 coming this week. I'm also trying to correct my grammar and my verbs so if you see that it still sucks, let me know! Thanks for all the great comments and reviews and please! keep doing it XD**

******Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : I'll make you mine (Part 2)

Alec's mind was completely blank and he felt bone-tired while his body was still racing with the shattering bliss. His skin tingled and burned, overheated by the mind-blowing ectasy he had endured a few moments ago. Even though he was getting used to Magnus's unbelievable skills in bed, through the short amount of time they'd been seeing each other, the sensations his lover induced in him were always somewhat distressing. He never thought his body could be so easily taken over and reduced to a mixture of wimpering mess and craving moron with less consistency than a jellyfish. Alec was someone reserved, contained, who enjoyed habits and known universe. It always gave him the jitters to be so febrile and unsteady around Magnus.

Grunting, he tried to get up slowly, his body a bit sore from the overpowering climax. He vaguely heard water running somewhere and he walked wobbly to the direction of the noise, not trusting his balance totally. He stood on the threshold of the bathroom, stark naked but still too high to notice really, and looked at his lover with concerned eyes. Magnus had his back to him but his posture was stiff and his jaws clenched. Alec, always the best at seizing emotions, felt some ominous tension surrounding his partner. When he had first come in, he had known something was very wrong but he had felt so guilty and worried at the moment that he hadn't commented on Magnus's stern expression or crushing silence. To be totally honest, he had also been very turned on by his lover's devastating lustful presence and he had been so horny after 24-hours of privation that he would have gave in to whatever Magnus had in mind gratefully. If that also meant not explaining right away his ditching, it was all very well.

Sighing, Alec thought now was the time to explain though as he could see Magnus wasn't all jolly and perked up as usual... maybe, he was hurt. The idea felt alien to Alec though, who couldn't believe he had any kind of impact on the warlock's emotions. He did like him but he couldn't help thinking about how long his life had been and how he couldn't really count that much in it. They enjoyed each other company and maybe, that was about it. Nonetheless, he felt like he had to explain his behaviour, even if it would only ease his own conscience.

- "Magnus?" he said, in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle him.

It seemed like the warlock had known of his presence as he turned around slowly, shutting off the water, and glanced at him with this same closed-off yet dirty expression. He didn't say anything but took his time to appraised the naked state of his lover, getting Alec to blush, and grinned in a very animal, carnivore way. It gave Alec some jitters again, Magnus looked almost... deviant with this smile on. If usually such a smile would have excited him, now that he wasn't as craving and that he felt Magnus so tensed, he didn't like the way his mouth moved upwards without reaching the eyes. They were cold and... angry. It felt wrong. Magnus was such a warm and welcoming person, it was unsettling.

Alec shifted his weight uncomfortably and glanced at his bare feet, crossing his arms. He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never... but was cut off by some sneaky hands who slided under his knees and torso, lifting him up. Alec squeaked, afraid of falling over. He knew Magnus could easily handle his weight but unwarned, he didn't appreciate much the manhandling his lover imposed on him. Magnus put him down in some huge clawfoot bathtub without waiting for Alec's approval. The water was warm enough and it was gracefully relaxing but Alec was getting pissed. He didn't mind letting Magnus have the lead most of the time but he was not a boy-toy... he still had his own voice and choices and his choice now, was that he wanted to talk.

Before Magnus could get his hands or lips on him, as he was already leaning down and sitting on the side of the tub, that would send him flaming again, Alec crossed his arms and settled his features in his stubborn expression, furrowing his eyebrows and slightly jutting out his lower lip.

- "Magnus, enough!" he said in a harsh voice. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. I know I haven't been really nice lately and that you may have felt tossed aside..." his voice then became hesitant and a bit stuttering as this was still an odd thought for him "even though I doubt I could, you know... well... have that effect on you... but there's no need to be so abrupt and manhandling, I can explain."

Magnus's back stiffen even more and he jerked upright, his eyes blazing in contained emotions. His jaws twitched slightly, confirming Alec that he was angry but then, his eyes got distant and he shifted them aside, as to not let him see what was going on in his head. He answered his lover in a very clipped and dreary voice.

- "I don't know what you're talking about..." he said carefully.

Hissing in frustration and set in an even more stubborn path by Magnus's dismissal, he exclaimed abrubtly:

- "Comon! Don't play that with me, it's obvious something's wrong, you haven't said a single word since I got here and you fell on me as if you wanted to claw me apart by your own will, being all ominous and unyielding while we had sex. This is not your normal behaviour..."

- "And how exactly would you know of my normal behaviour Alec? We barely know each other and it's not like you hang around after we fucked so you could know more about me..." he answered brutally, his cheeks covered with one of his rare blush, though this time it seemed to be more one of anger.

As soon as these words were out, Magnus flinched, turning even more away and crossing his arms, as if he regretted his words. Alec felt like he was slapped. He was dumbfounded in front of Magnus's bitterness but mostly, he felt hurt that his lover considered what they had as only fucking. Sure, he knew Magnus was certainly not 'in love' with him but Alec had come to trust him deeply and he felt very close to him. He had thought that they liked each other enough to not be categorized as lowly as a one-night mindless fuck.

His stomach fluttered sickenly when his mind wandered, thinking that maybe he was not the only fuck Magnus was having lately... shoving the thought aside violently, he decided that it was not of his goddamn business, it's not like Magnus belonged to him in any way and they protected themselves so there was no point in bringing that up. Trying to even his breath, that he realized he had held, he averted his eyes before answering Magnus in a small voice.

- "Look, I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night yesterday and that I didn't give you any news afterwards, I know it may seem rude but there was a lot of things going on at the institute... My mother came back and she cornered Jace because she felt like she couldn't trust him anymore, being Valentine's son and all... She also told us about Hodge working for this psycho..." he felt his eyes stang a bit at the recall, he had a hard time thinking of his old mentor as so foul and uncaring. "And after that, Jace took off, for almost all evening... I was worried sick out of my mind and we could only relax around ten when Clary texted us to let us know she was bringing him back with Luke. I slept a little after that and I texted you right away when I woke up."

Even if Magnus was still showing him his back, Alec could tell the tension hadn't lessened in his shoulders. In fact, it seemed as if it had gotten worst throughout his speech. Baffled, he fell silent, not knowing what else he could say to make Magnus feel better or at least, lighten his mood a bit. It was all very strange to see the calm, careless warlock so close to explosion. He couldn't grasp what was going on really.

The silence stretched for long seconds and Alec was about to stand up and leave, quivering with the unspoken words between them when Magnus choked him of his voice when he said in a really vibrant and stern tone:

- "Are you in love with Jace?" he said, turning his head with a snap to crush him under his penetrating cat's gaze although Alec believed he saw some vulnerability in the unfaltering eyes.

Utterly shocked, Alec could just gasp at his loss of breath, his whole body invaded by a flaming red. What was he supposed to say? Panicking, he started muttering some nonsensical gibberish:

- " Hum...I.. I... don-n-n't... kn-ow... wh-h-h-at... yo-o-u me-e-ans... by..th-h-hat..." he muttered.

Magnus's eyes shot up in anger at this answer, his body coiling almost as if he was about to hit him but suddenly, all the tension left him, his posture going slack, defeated. He looked up at Alec and what he saw in the older's man eyes twisted his guts in the most painful way. He looked awfully sad, deceived and oddly vulnerable. The raw emotion displayed for him to see sent Alec in a whirlwind of feelings, his heart swelling in his crave to comfort his lover, his bone-deep need of protecting others awakened brutally and longing for nothing more than to give Magnus all he needed so this exruciating pain could leave his eyes forever. He barely heard what Magnus murmured in a weak voice.

- "Nevermind Alec. It doesn't matter."

Magnus stood up and turned around to leave but Alec was quick and he grabbed his lover's wrist, tugging on it so he would turn around. Magnus didn't turn but he stopped, shoulders slunched. Caught in another sickening pinch of his heart, Alec spoke in a soft and tender voice, trying to break through his partner's closed-off attitude and hoping, more than anything, to lessen the pain he saw in his eyes.

- "Magnus... I'm here now. Isn't that what matters? I like you and I'm with you now. Come here, let's take a bath together. That's what you had in mind, no?" he said, and in a very 'out-of-character' attitude, though around Magnus, Alec found himself more and more bold, he smirked sensually at his lover who had lowered his eyes to him, looking over his shoulder.

Magnus closed his lids and sighed deeply, shoulders slunching even more if possible. His arm felt heavy in Alec's hand, as if Magnus didn't have the strenght to hold it up anymore. With another awfully sad glance, he whispered anguishly:

- "What are we Alec? Where do we... stand? I don't really know anymore and I sure don't know what you want with me. Everytime we see each other, we just keep at it like rabbits and we haven't dated anymore. So, what I would really like to know now is... what do you want from me? So we could be clear?" he said and the more he spoke, the more his posture became regal, regaining his usual confidence and a bit of anger coming back to his eyes.

Even if Alec felt anxious at Magnus's words, as he really didn't know what to say, he still felt reassured as he saw that his counterpart seemed to rise up his spirits a bit. He really hated to see Magnus sad or bothered in any way, even more when he felt like he was the cause of it. Taking in a deep breath, he decided to answer as bluntly and honestly as possible. That's the only way he knew how to be.

- "I don't know Magnus. What do you want us to be? I think I've been clear enough about the fact that I like you and that I enjoy spending time with you so I'm not really sure what you would like me to say." he answered, as evenly as possible although he felt his heart trumming wildly in his chest, strangely eager to hear Magnus's answer.

With another sigh, his lover removed his wrist from his grasp and sat again on the side of the tub, showing Alec his profile while he leaned down, resting his hands on his knees, eyebrows furrowed, looking as if he was as confused as Alec about what he meant really. The silence stretched for a while but Alec didn't break it, even though anxious and impatient, as he felt like Magnus needed to gather his thoughts, at a loss with his emotions. He saw his lover palm up his face, rubbing at it and spreading some of his makeup, which was utterly adorable, and then he slid his hands in his hair, tugging a bit at it in exasperation. Slapping back his hands on his knees, he turned a bit aside to face Alec before talking.

- "I just know that I don't want to be your booty call Alec. I like you very much too and I thought it had started well between us but maybe we got out of hand a bit. I feel like a 12 years old myself saying that but, I would really like us to date... I think there's more to this" he gestured between the two of them "than what we make of it." He smiled a bit cockily though still sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the sex with you a lot" and he laughed seeing Alec's deep blush "but I definitely want more." He grew a bit serious and uncomfortable but went on anyway. "I think I would like us to be... more. What I mean is..." he cleared his throat, averting his eyes for a second "I know you're not ready to come out anytime soon but I'd like to think of you as a sort of..." he took a deep breath and looked back at Alec, his eyes even. "Boyfriend." He finished, now a determined gleam in his eyes.

Alec exhaled noisily, his breath hitched as he had kept it in throughout all of Magnus's speech. He felt a bit dizzy though he couldn't tell if it was because of the lack of oxygene or because Magnus was killing him with the emotional display. His guts clenched again viciously and his heart was uneven and racing but he felt elated. He had a brief thought for Jace but tossed it aside quickly... he had a wonderful person in front of him who wished to be... more. Who wanted HIM, Alec, to be his boyfriend. Feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he leaned down and took Magnus's left hand between his and glanced up at him with a loving smile; unaware of the effect he had on his lover, already boneless with a simple tender grin.

- "I'd love to date you Magnus Bane and be your sort-of boyfriend..." he chuckled, eyes alight with mischief and joy. "Now, why don't you strip out of these really really sexy clothes and join me in the bath? It's getting cold here without you." His smile was huge and probably infectious as Magnus's shadowed eyes cleared up in a second and an even more giddy smile lightened his features.

Magnus stood up and left his hands to slowly undress, facing a very attentive Alec, his burning gaze intent on his lover's every movement. As the clothes peeled away one by one, he felt excited and anxious as he'd not been before, even maybe for his first time. Now that they had shared feelings and established a relationship, Alec couldn't help but be moved... this seemed to count more than any sex they had before. It almost had a taste of... love. A bit overwhelmed by his train of thought, Alec was happy to be distracted by the sight of his lover's nakedness, blushing brightly at the obvious arousal of his 'boyfriend' and the white traces drying on Magnus's thighs and stomach... it seemed like his lover hadn't controlled himself that much before.

Feeling oddly empowered at this display of the effect he had on Magnus, he grinned wickedly and took his partner's hands between his, welcoming him in the bathtub beside him. He took no time in straddling him, raising his arms to put them around Magnus's neck and leaning in to brush his lips against his lover's ear, whispering huskily:

- "Come now, let me wash you..."

He couldn't help but laugh as Magnus shivered deeply, the wave riding his whole body.

* * *

**so, are you guys ready for some seriously romantic and heated lemons? ;) Tell me if you enjoyed this lol!**


	8. I'll Make You Mine - Part 3

**Hello lovelies! Here's the last part of chapter 6, within the week, as I promised (I'm so proud!). I changed the narration here from third person to first as I wished to make it more intimate. Again, this is a lemon yes but I focus more on Alec and Magnus emotions, trying to make you see their feelings evolving. I hope this will satisfy you anyway, personally I really like it so I wish that you'll feel the same! Also, I wish to thank deeply everyone who review regularly on this fanfiction (Melanie83 (sorry I haven't mentioned you before, your reviews are so amazing and they always makes me smile!), Lima Blues (love yours always funny!) fangirl-booklover46, MalecHEART01, AuthorRebekka, alexa-hallywell etc.) and also the ones who just did it once, thanks for taking the time to do it. I do wish I'd be able to reach 50 reviews before I get to chapter 10 but hey, it's all up to you guys... a girl can dream lol :)**

**Thanks again and sorry for the long AN note lol!**

**Disclaimer: Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassandra Clare, and this story follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : I'll make you mine (Part 3)

_Magnus's pov_

I look into those big blue eyes and I can't hardly shake the daze. The anger and hurt leaving my body so quickly to be replaced by ultimate joy, desire and giddiness overwhelm me. He said yes...

As we get lost in a lustful kiss while Alec's hands travel my chest, I can barely align my thoughts. I don't know what makes me feel the most desperate; my profound need to have Alec, all of him or my confusion in front of the emotions that shocks together inside of me. I've been a firework waiting to explode since I met him and I don't know how to deal with the aftermath of his acceptance; the explosion that waited to happen. When I asked him to be mine, it was merely a poker face... I was utterly convinced he would refuse me and it was my last attempt to make him mine... I had promised myself to kick him out and be over with him already after the expected dismissal. But he didn't... and I don't know where to go from there.

Unable to contain myself, I just reach for what I wanted so fiercely and pull him closer, as tight as he can be and bite his lips to get entrance. I won't accept any refusal anymore. To my great suprise, Alec smirks and open his lips, ripping a relieved sigh out of me and letting me claim his mouth as mine. One of the many parts of him that I want to keep only to myself. The utter possessiveness of my feelings scares me but I enjoy my shadowhunter too much to really care.

Alec was right though, the water start to be chilly but as we grind against each other and bite and kiss and suck, we aren't as cold anymore. Although, after being so ravenous, Alec pull out slightly, gasping for air and giving me a wicked smile. My mixed feelings and confusion just wash away instantly and the only thing left is pure and primal lust. Alec startle a little, probably enraptured in the instant dilatation of my cat's pupils, blackening my eyes almost completely and showing how crazed I'm becoming. If I've usually maintained some self-control in our foreplays and intercourses, at this moment I can't bear to control anything anymore.

It takes him a second to recover though and his smile strech even more to develop into a furiously deviant grin. My breathing gets from ragged to almost hyperventilation. I love Alec being in control, I want to be his... damn, I am already. I'm just waiting, I've been waiting, for his claim. Twisting around a bit, my lover, my _boyfriend,_ still straddling me, pick up some sandalwood soap, a perfume that soon was becoming a favorite, and press some down in his hand while filling my eyes of the most erotic expression he ever bore, no blush even touching his features.

He rub his hands together, our eyes lock with each other, in trance, getting the soap to foam. His hands then come over to my chest and I nearly melt away in a puddle. He doesn't even kiss me, he just keeps me trapped in his blue abyss while he took over my body effortlessly. The strong fingers with rough calluses caress my chest and arms, washing me delicately but longering enough to make me feel the lust. His hands are going down slowly, driving me to the edge of begging for meaningful touches. He shot me his wicked smile again and I can't help but wimper like a little girl. By this time, my breath is scorching my throat and can barely make it out. Unable to bear the torture while holding Alec's enticing eyes, I close mine. Due to that, I don't see him lean in but I can feel his warmth embracing me and I moan in anticipation.

He brush my lips in the same languorous way as the way he gently surround my cock, not really enfolding it but rather letting me feel his presence. I buckle under him, trying to get some friction, from his lips or hand but his other hand's resting on my shoulder and it's a bit pitiful to see how he can contain me so easily. I had forgotten how strong he was... seems like he was a willing participant to my previous torments of his delicious body. Now I can see how he could have overcame me in the blink of an eye. Eventhough I usually like to dominate, the realization of how I could be defenseless and overpowered by my lover makes me feel... small but most definitely, really horny.

I can feel Alec's grin on my lips as he tease me awfully, biting my bottom lip slowly and letting his fingertips move up and down my lenght but without any pressure as I need it so desperatly. My frustration is maximal and when I growl like a wounded animal, Alec just laugh and whisper in my ear:

- "Well, look who's impatient... you are not a very convenient partner Mr. Bane. Maybe I'll have to make you wait even more if you're such a rebellious participant..." he says in the most huskier and sexy voice I've ever heard.

Something breach inside of me and all I can do is beg, wimper and moan. He's driving me crazy.

- " Alec... Alec... PLEASE! You know I want it... stop being such a tease! Take me!" I whisper-yell back.

Thanks the angel for me, Alec is of good sport and doesn't call me back on my own tormenting and he avail to my wish, brutally clamping down on my cock, initiating an up and down movement while biting down my bottom lip till blood leaks so I gasp and open my mouth wide, ready for his ferocious intrusion.

He nearly undo me and I groan and whine loudly, my head falling back to rest on the side of the tub as my eyes roll back. This is exquisite. Alec chuckle and move his mouth to the side of my neck, kissing, biting and sucking on the sensitive spot under my ear making me tremble while his restless hand drain the life out of me. I can only gasps and buckle and trash, overpowered by the sensations. He bite me hard in the crook of my shoulder while squeezing the head of my cock harder. I almost faint. Although, Alec won't have none of that, I can't escape the overwhelming pleasure as he changes the rythym drastically, now barely caressing me again and letting his perfect lips caress my sweaty skin, his tongue licking away the brutal treatment my neck and shoulder received previously.

- "Magnus...Magnus" he says softly, near my ear. I shudder, high only from his voice. "Magnus, look at me."

His voice is so sensuously inviting that I force myself to open my eyelids, feelings like I'm fighting an overbearing gravity. They're met by the wondrous blue who holds an expression I didn't know I longed for... love, tenderness, joy. I'm so oversollicitated by the gorgeous sensations that the display of affection makes my eyes water and I'm near to tears. Alec saves me the embarrassing moment as he smile warmly and lean in to kiss me, brushing my lips as if I was a treasure, the most beautiful thing he's ever tasted or seen or felt. I clutch to his neck wildly to don't fall in a whirlwind, ravaging the soft lips and taking them apart so our tongues can dance and swirl and swallow each other. Alec seems really sensitive to this as he moans in my mouth, his pulse racing under my fingers. As on cue, his hand falls back in the frenzy rythym, pumping me like he can't wait for me to come and release my pleasure on both of us. Sure enough, the pressing thrusts and heated kisses get me flying and I break away from Alec's mouth only to scream his name loudly as I finally cum into his hand, my hips buckling into his touch to enhance the feeling. My sperm is quickly dissipated in the water and I feel my lover's sweaty forehead come to rest on my shoulder. His breath is ragged and short now and he's probably hard as a rock but he still keeps his fingertips caressing my oversensitive member, getting me to jerk and whine at the pleasure that borders pain. He wait for my cock to twitch again a bit and get semi-erected before giving in and releasing me.

As I lay limp in the chilly water, riding the high, Alec kiss me again, softly, molding his lips to mine. I'm relaxing in his embrace when he gets up, getting out of the bath. I'm about to protest when he sush me and bend down to slide his arms under my knees and chest, efficiently carrying me out of the water and making his way to our bedroom. _Our_ bedroom... I'm a little confused at my thoughts but I smile up at my lover who haven't leave my eyes and whose expression is the drug that keeps me on a cloud, unable to reason in any way.

When he lay me down on the yellow comforter, our eyes lost in one another, my mind can only produce one feverish notion... _Angel, do I love Alexander Lightwood._

His lips descend on me and all remaining ideas are wiped away.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

For someone so tall and lean, Magnus is strangely not heavy. I enjoy his weight in my arms and get lost in the luscious green. When I lay him down on the bed, I'm barely out of breath and all I think about is the desire racing through my veins, singing for release. Even thought my heart is beating to almost fly out of my chest, I feel at peace, comforted and at ease with myself and my body as I've never been in my life. I wish this moment could never end... but I also know that it can't be. I'm still a shadowhunter before anything and I'm convinced this will last until Magnus gets bored or decide to go another way. _Boyfriend_... the word resound in my mind and I can't really understand what that means for him. Although, I know what it means for me and I was not about to let go of that opportunity.

For once in my life, someone cares for me. Me, Alexander Lightwood, the summum of awkwardness. I felt a bit dizzy wondering how I could achieve in winning someone's affection all by myself. Jace, Izzy, Max and my parents... they have to love me. Magnus, well, with Magnus, everything's different. I feel like I'm dreaming half the time and the other half, I marvel at what he sees in me. I don't think that he loves me but I'm ready to accept anything he offers. It may be selfish of me, because I know I love Jace but... I can't help it. The High Warlock of Brooklyn fascinate me and I can never get enough of his touches, his smiles and I feel utterly proud to make him laugh or scream my name in pure ectasy. It's not much you'd say but it's better than what I could get any other way.

Our eyes are locked together and for a moment I pause, watching, mesmerized, the dilatation of his cat's pupils. I never thought of observing Church's eyes reacting to the sun and darkness but on Magnus... it's so beautiful, it feels like a poem. My throat constrict and my mouth run dry but my body act by itself, while my mind is still fuzzy and lost. I lean in and capture the warlock's lips with pure delight. We both sigh and moan, relieved to resume our contact.

Magnus's hands come up to lock around my neck and bring me down on top of him. Our skins are still sweaty and wet from the bath and I can't help but felt a shiver ride up my spine, electrified by the smooth friction our bodies create. My hands slide up to intermingle in his silky hair, always amazed by their softness, loving the way they caress my fingers in the most delicate way. Lost in the sensuous movement of our lips molding together, lingering and cherishing the other's mouth, I gasp, surprised, when Magnus nibble gently on my lower lip, wishing to deepen the kiss. Groaning, I grant access, hungry to feel his tongue seducing mine in the same troubling way it always does.

I feel Magnus's hands travel down the side of my chest, his thumbs barely grazing my nipples on its way, just enough for me to lean in, resquesting for more but he just smiles against my mouth and keeps his way down. He reach destination on my thighs, hesitating for a second on my backside, fondling it and giving it a slight rotation movement, getting us to grind against each other and moan louder. Although, he grasp my thighs, squeezing them enough to give him leverage and he flips me over in a quarter of a second, football style, getting me confused for a minute.

I do find anchor back in his deep gaze, hanging on to whatever I find in there; passion, tenderness, fondness... love? I don't have a chance to dig further my thoughts as Magnus fall on me, somewhat desesperate in his touch. He kiss me as if he's scared that I'll run away and his touch on my thighs and waist linger like if he's playing of an instrument, with more care and tenderness that I ever felt from him. Not that he's not attentionate but this feels different. As I sensed before, there's something hovering in the air; commiting to each other in a certain way seems to give our embrace a taste of sacred.

While his fingers graze back to my chest, finally taunting and rubbing my nipples, his hips induce a slow grinding movement, making sure that all of his strokes let our members touch and brush up their complete lenght, leaving no gap in our delicious friction. My nails delve into his scalp and I have to leave his mouth, gasping for air while I wimper and hiss under the sublime sensation. Magnus's lips descend on my chest and I feel the smooth curves nuzzle my skin to then suck slowly on one of my tit as his hand handle the other one. A long shaky sigh escape my mouth and I unravel under the flaming sensation that fill my veins. My hips follow Magnus's ones in such a slow, torturous way that my mind is taken over bit by bit. We are all but one panting body, moaning and whispering in awe, embracing and reveling in the building desire. I feel warm, enfolded and dizzy. Nothing matters but the man above me, solliciting and enticing the most gorgeous sensations out of me. My mind, liquefied, can only chant his praises... _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_... there's nothing but him.

As the pressure keeps climbing, my hands skim and scratch his back, touching all of him; we become edgy and growling, our hips falling out of rythym and between the groans, moans and sighs, I get my mouth to reluctancly obey me to form some words.

- "Magnus... Mag..nus.. I'm... rea-a-dy... I w-a-ant you now... now!" I say, choking.

My lover raise his head, leaving my taut nipples and look at me, eyes glassy and almost pitch black. I can see he's panting too, wild with desire and barely containing himself. He doesn't answer me back but he lift up his right hand and insert his three middle fingers in his mouth, coating them to perfect lubrication. Now I'm the one with the breath hitching and ragged, desperate for him to take me. He never leaves my eyes while his left hand skim on my side and under my ass, lifting it up while he ease his way between my legs, opening them more to have better access.

His eyes darken when he slide the first finger inside of me and it takes my breath away. He's so delicate and languorous that I barely wince from the intrusion, his touch gentle and brushing my inside to gorge me so completely that my eyes roll back in my head and a heavy moan linger out of mouth, stretching till I'm out of voice. He goes all the way up and curve till he found the bundle of nerves that drive me crazy everytime. He stroke it and I'm wimpering, begging for more. He indulge me and slide in another digit, processing with the same care and fulfilness. After he moves them up and down, as slowly, a couple of time, my breath is harsh and I'm mumbling nonsensically. He enter a last finger and I scream to be stretched so wonderfully. He move them all the way up again, teasing my prostate and removing them in one long motion, making me feel his and possessing me in a way I never thought possible... But I still want more and in a feeble but determined attempt, I unclench my hands from the sheets and go down to grab his wrist, still moving up to enter me again. I look at him then, just realizing I had close my eyes and I whisper, choked:

- "I want you inside Magnus. Come... Take me, I can't wait anymore." My voice is unrecognizable, so rasp and broken from passion.

His own breath hitch and shakes but he remove his fingers slowly, leaving me empty and spasming, needy and wanting him to fill me. He bring himself up and brush his hands down my thighs to lift my waist and legs up a little more, resting my knees on his shoulders. He snaps condom and lubricant to existence and ready himself. I never leave his eyes, my gaze screaming the need I have of him and I can see my expression mirrored. He toss the lube and foil away and before entering me, he lean in, resting his hands on each side of my head and kiss me tenderly. As he place himself, he whisper on my lips:

- "Look at me Alexander... I want to see you unfold and scream and I want you to see me make love to you." His voice is husky and bare and I can only fix him, speechless in front of the depth of his need. I can only nod and he dive inside in one fluid motion.

Magnus doesn't need to be slow as I'm so ready for him, he could have ram me up and I still would have found it amazing. Altough, he takes his time and penetrate me slowly, as if he wanted me to feel every inch of him, entering me as if he would never leave. At first, I marvel at the sensation, limp and undone under his ministrations but soon, my inside coil and I'm yearning for friction, to be lost in passion and climax. I buck my hips and finally feel him hit home, filling me all the way down and I whine in relief.

I didn't know I had closed my eyes until Magnus's fingertips brush my eyelids gently, requesting me to open them. Panting, I do as he ask and find myself enraptured in the most beautiful shining eyes I ever saw. As we rock together, our arms tightening around each other, I cannot escape his gaze anymore. It tells me so many things but in the haze of my pleasure, I don't seem to grasp the meaning of it. He deliciously move in and out almost completely to then fill me up to the rim, his thighs hitting mine everytime. I follow his motion but try to insufflate it with more fever. He eventually give in and we're lost to frenzy, slamming into each other as if there is no tomorrow. I fail at keeping my eyes open but everytime Magnus get me back to look at him and it feels almost painful to keep my eyes open, to don't get lost in the pleasure. I moan and I scream but somehow I feel uneasy under his stare.

As if sensing that, Magnus bend down and kiss me, closing his eyes and delivering me of his intensity for some seconds. His lips are so tender and caring, cherishing me, that I sigh in relief and feel the last remnants of discomfort leave me. When Magnus open his eyes again, I do too, ready to bask in his embrace and accept the intrusion, bedazzled but no more uncomfortable.

Magnus picks up the pace even more and as I scream in solace, I make sure to let him see how he make me feel. Almost as if I flipped completely, I'm the one bold and imposing my pleasure to him. I see his features darken a little but soon he takes it all in and I see pure happiness lay over his face, a tender grin attached to his cheeks. The passion seems to explode as we share our ectasy in the most intimate way and soon enough, our hips break rythym, our breath are choked and screams and growls echos in the room. We hang on to each other, eyes locked, seeing the climax climbing in one another as our glances become glazed. Magus shut his for a second, near the edge and he mumble in my ear:

- " Aleeecc... I ... I... Lo..." but his words are cut as he explode violently, his face contorted in apogee the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life and as his warm cum shoot inside me, I fall into my ectasy also, blind to the world outside, Magnus the only anchor in the storm.

I don't let my eyes leaves him, overpowered by the beauty he bears in his pleasure and while I ride my high, I can lean on his confident gaze and steady hips to accompany me through the mind-blowing wave. I sense his hands caressing my face, cheekbones and lips while I'm slowly coming down from my cloud. Through these precious attentions, I cannot help but feel... loved.

Magnus look at me tenderly and the smile that rest on his face tug at my heart, clenching my guts and sending butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I've never seen him so bare and open. It's breathtaking. I can only stare and get lost, daydreaming of summer and future, of longlasting love and wonderful mornings, spent at the side of this gorgeous man embracing me. It's so enticing that I don't even push it away as I usually would do... even Jace evade my mind, so far from what I'm living now that he almost feels like a parasite.

My _boyfriend_ doesn't say anything, watching the emotions flicker on my face, the same tender smile playing on his lips, his hand now caressing my hair while his other arm still enfold me, while he's buried inside of me. My throat tighten and I feel a lump developing in my chest as my mind catch up with me... axe in hand and slashing down my fantasies.

Always aware of my changing moods, Magnus's face somber a bit but he lean in, taking my mouth in a soft heartbreaking way, molding his lips to mine as if to reassure me, comfort me of his presence. As I'm still trembling, he lets his hands travel my body, grazing it gently, surrounding me with warmth and peace. My body relax and soon, I'm soaking in all he's offering me, avid and restless, needy of his touch.

He puts me at ease and quick enough, we're drowsing, our bodies caught up with our excesses and requiring the rest they need. Magnus simply retrieve himself from inside me, making me wince a little, but doesn't move from his position on top of me and I don't ask him to. Feeling his weight on me give me the illusion that he'll always be there... it make me feel loved even if that's not what it is.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the comforter disappear from under us to then fall on both our bodies, enfolding us in warmth and sandalwood perfume. I turn my head around for a minute and I see on Magnus's clock that it's only noon... I have some hours ahead of me. Sighing contently, I return to my lover and nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck, unable to contain my satisfaction, heart beating fast even if we expended all our lust need. I'm entrapted in my raging emotions, murmuring seductively about love and tenderness. I don't fight them anymore, my lover's presence winning over them all.

As I'm about to lay peacefully, Magnus whisper softly in my ear :

- "Wake me up when you leave, Alec..."

These few words send me to the moon again and it keeps me still in his arm for a while, thinking and daydreaming, even after I hear his low snores fill my ears.

Will he ever love me ?

* * *

**Up next, Alec go back to the institute and there will be less Malec (sorry!)... but we'll fall right back in the core of COA and there will be the awkward moment of Jace's sneaky comment on a certain obvious mark telling about Alec's lazy and steamy day but in Alec's pov lol! There will also be the Inquisitor coming in (that bitch) and again, I'll try to skip as much stuff you read already but I have to keep a minimum so we follow the plotline... Also, I would like to ask you guys if you wish me to slide in some Magnus's pov in there? That would be nice to see his aftermath view on the amazing time Malec shared, right? Let me know :D Also, for those who feel cheated about what Magnus almost said... remember, he never say it until he fight the demons with Alec. Although! be sure that Alec was too lost in his passion to process what his lover was about to say... BUT! it will definitely come back later, in Magnus and Alec pov ;)**


	9. Steamy Bet and Trouble-Maker

**Alright darlings! Here's chapter 7... so sorry about being late, was supposed to post that yesterday but i had such a hard time with it! There has been a lot of pacing, swearing, walking around, coffee and cigarettes (sorry about that! don't smoke it's bad for you lol!) involved and unfortunately, I still think this chapter s*ck so anyway! I would really like a lot of reviews to tell my i'm not a total fail if possible! *puppy eyes* That would really gets me happy! Also, I need to apologize about the beginning of the chapter, I really don't know what happened there... I ended up with a giddy Magnus and a crazy bet which wasn't my intentions in the beginning but hey... as I said, that was hard!**

**To finish this reallllly long A/N, I wanted to apologize for anyone who could have been offended by me using Cassandra Clare work in this story. I had a bit of an angst review last week saying that I shouldn't "copy" C.C. work and say it was mine... Alright, I thought I had been clear enough that this would follow the book and that there would be some dialogue from the book but in different pov. There was NO WAY i would have change that as a fan. I try to use this as less as possible but cannot always do... So from now on, I promise there will be a disclaimer in each chapter. I OWN NOTHING! obviously.**

**Update! Now I included the part where Magnus give Alec the key, look it up if you want :) Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Steamy Bet and Trouble-Maker

- "Magnus..."

I can barely make out the voice from my foggy sleep but somehow it warm me up from the inside and I can't help but fidget and slowly I open my eyelids. My sight adjust with difficulty but it's already filled with gorgeous sparkling blue. My heart swell at the sight and my consciousness come back swiftly as I feel my heart starting to race... oh gosh, this 'love' thing is getting rather embarrassing.

- "Magnus babe... I'm leaving, it's 4, I have to get back." My Alec look hesitant a bit and blushing and it's such a feast to the eye that I barely register that he just sweet-named me. "Well... you told me to wake you so... I hope you haven't change your mind now that I woke you up." He chuckles, a little nervously.

I smile, all fuzzy and putty inside, and just sit up in the bed, realizing that Alec's already up and dressed, ready to go. I feel a little disappointed as I had hoped to coax him into another make-out session before he left but hey... one cannot be too greedy. Setting for quiet, I lift up my hand and caress my shadowhunter cheek softly before pressing my lips against his, molding them to his perfect mouth gently. A shaking sigh escape me and I almost startle at the sound... god I'm becoming so needy! I can't believe I'm so emotional over an 18 years old kid. After all, it's not like he's leaving forever. Trying to get some steel in my veins, I refuse to let the kiss linger and turn desperate so I pull out rather quickly, enough that Alec shot me a puzzled glance but I placate a grin on my face, wishing to be inconspicuous.

- "Thanks honey, don't worry, I'm glad you woke me. You'll text me tonight, when you get home?" As soon as the words are out, I want to slap myself. _Seriously? Aren't you suppose to play it cool? You already got him to admit a status, don't go freak him out even more with your leech lovesick behavior!_ My own pep-talk doesn't work really as I still wait anxiously for him to answer me.

- "Sure, no problem. I'll text you as soon as I have five minutes to myself." He say, smiling and leaning down for another kiss. By the angel, this boy will definitely be the death of me.

As my lover lean back up and start to walk to the front door, I can't control myself and I just shout at him:

- "Wait! I'll walk you to the door!" I say, a bit out of breath as I stand up and rush into the underwear I find laying about the bed.

I almost blush as I hear him laughing heartily and even if he's waiting for me, he just give me a crook smile and say, to my obvious discomfort:

- "Babe, you really don't need to get out of bed, I've came here often enough..." He pause a minute and smirk mischievously before continuing. "And I do mean _come_ in all meanings possible, to find my way back to the entry door by myself." He does blush a little but otherwise just keep smirking at me with his damn fuckable lips... Can't he see I'm almost begging him not to leave already? Ok, I do love to see my shadowhunter's confidence building up but now's really not the time. Although, his carefree demeanor give me the strangest impulse... and I can barely fight it.

Really, way to go detached and not needy. This is getting really bad. I keep on with the act anyway cause I can't really help myself and scratch my head for some witty remark that would make it all casual. Finally, some of my flare seems to spark back into me and as I walk up to Alec, I can smirk myself, grasping a little more control.

- "Well, you sweet-naming me twice in less than ten minutes do deserve some effort from my part." I grin widely as I see my boyfriend go back to his normal shy self and blush spread like wildfire on his face. "Also, I do need to make sure you won't forget me on your way back home and I do think I have a way to do so..."

I see Alec gulp noisily as I walk to him, all confidence and stalking panther back to work, and lean down to him, stealing his lips in a passionate kiss, biting and sucking on his bottom lip until I hear him moan, hands coming up to tighten on my naked waist. Taking advantage of his weakness, I let my tongue invade his mouth and he wimper, feverishly twisting his own tongue around mine. Tasting him, the strange idea I got turn around in my head and I know that before Alexander leave, I'll give into it. We deepen the kiss a little more and I'm almost ready to scream victory, sure to get my wicked way with him, when I feel his hands pushing on my waist and his lips pull out, a noisy smack echoing the room as we come apart.

- "Magnus... I really have to go. I've been here all day and I just hope that Jace's been enough of a pain that nobody realized how long I've been gone." He say, a bit worriedly.

Unable to help myself, I pout a litte... I'm fucking sick of Jace! Altough, I gave in to my lover and just shot him a small smile and cannot resist to tease him a little more.

- "Alright babe, keep all that warm and ready for me, ok?" I smile deviantly, my hand coming down to grope him over his pants, rejoicing at his startled gasp. "We do not want you to jerk off and relieve yourself tonight when you'll be all lonely in your cold bed as we both know I can take care of that much better than you could, now don't we?"

Alec's firstly shocked but then he grin himself, his eyes lighting with some inner joke that I don't understand yet. It seems like I'm not the only who likes to tease.

- "Alright 'babe'." I can distincly hear the quotations marks, almost mocking my own sultry voice. "I can keep it warm for you... although, I bet I can hold on longer than you without shoving it in my pants or begging you to do so." He answers me with a smug smile.

Damn him! Fine, Magnus Bane was never one to turn down a challenge. I smirk again and stretch out my hand so that he shake it solemly. Challenge accepted.

Oh boy, what did I got myself into?

Shaken, I can barely forget my racing desire to remember what I wanted to do. Holding on to the blue depths, I snap my fingers, just as he's about to give me a last kiss and a silver key appears in my hand. I see my boyfriend's gaze become confused and his brows furrow until I give him the key, a small nervous smile on my lips. He blush deeply and I can't help the desire to peak even higher than before. I tell him huskily :

- «You'll need that if you plan on sweeping me off my feet. I think it's only fair that my boyfriend gets his own key while plotting my demise by overwhelming me into sexual frustration.» I grin mischieviously, trying to make it less of a big deal than it is really. But my heart won't buy any of it and it's beating a hundred miles per hour.

Alexander looks at me seriously, his shyness broken apart by the blinding light that fills his eyes. His gaze is warm, giddy and just for this blessing of beauty, I congratulate myself on doing something that scared me so often before.

He lean in again, his hand come up to mine, taking and pocketing the key, while making my heart soar and sing, as we share a chaste kiss before he makes his way to the door, my eyes already zeroing on his beautiful ass gently swaying from side to side but more than usually and turning me on nonetheless. Really? How am I to survive this stupid bet if I can barely handle Alec walking without wanting to fuck him senseless?

As he cross the threshold, Alec turn around and look at me, rooted on the spot in the living room, just realizing now that I followed him like a hyena and he chuckles, eyes glinting of his amusement and he just wink before blowing a kiss and closing the door on me and a very obvious erection.

Little perv! He totally did that on purpose. I hit-palm my face and sigh deeply, already calculating my chances of cheating without Alec actually knowing that I did...

It was going to be a really long night...

* * *

_Alec's pov_

I just make it out of the elevator, still smug and high from my banter with Magnus, clutching tighly to the silver key in my pocket, heart racing and barely holding on the ground, that my mom is on me, all steely eyes and angry face. I tense up automatically, bracing myself for some serious lecturing and frenetically clawing around my head for believable lie to explain my absence and even before I find something, my mother speak up, leaving me confused.

- "Alexander! Go find Jace and bring him to the library, I need to talk to him."

Speechless, a huge relief fill me and I am about to answer but she's already turning back on her heels and it's only at this moment that I take in my mother's tense shoulders and stiff walk. She seems anxious and if there's one thing I learned to worry about, it's Maryse Lightwood's anxiety. Our mom is usually never scared of anything and if she get uneasy, then there's something very wrong.

Furrowing my brows, I walk in the corridor, making my way to Jace's bedroom, where he should likely be. He's been unusually moping since yesterday and I can understand why. Sighing deeply, I already long to be back at Magnus's place... I am seriously getting sick of all the dramas hovering in the air at the Institute and can only welcome my few breath of fresh air when I am able to escape the heavy atmosphere of our home.

I arrive at Jace's room and find it closed and locked. Rolling my eyes, I knock on the door hesitantly, not wanting to get my brother in a even grumpier mood than he is already. No answer... I knock again and again, getting impatient and after the four knock, I see a really dirty and smelly Jace open the door. I can hardly believe my eyes. Jace, the clean-freak and OCD maniac, hasn't changed or even clean himself before going to sleep... My discomfort grow exponentially, now really worrying about what's going on around here. Jace blinks sleepily and call to me in a raspy voice.

- "Alec?"

I shrug, definitely umconfortable and uneasy, not really knowing why.

- "Sorry to wake you up. Mom sent me to get you. She wants to see you in the library."

Jace look disgruntled at these words but answer me anyway.

- "Right now?" I'm about to roll my eyes heavenward when he pin me on the spot, heart racing, with his next words. "I went to your room before, but you weren't there."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ _What am I suppose to say?_ Damn Jace and his egocentric ways, always hoping that he'd be available for him whenever he feels like it. If usually, I would have felt fuzzy that my _parabatai_ had sought me out, I was now very annoyed at my brother's nosy ways. I finally settle for diverting the subject altogether.

- "I was out." I said, praying that Jace would leave it at that, closing off my features, making it obvious that I wouldn't say anything else.

His brother was probably very confused or unwell since he simply run a hand through his disheveled hair and looked around while he answered him.

- "All right. Hang on a second while I change my shirt." he says.

Jace being who he is, just take off his shirt after he rummaged in his wardrobe, choosing a long-sleeve blue t-shirt. By habit, I'm about to turn my head around, sure to blush and be bothered, but I don't feel any of that, just a slow burning anger when I see the cuts and blood on Jace's skin. I finally turn away but now from frustration. He is definitely getting me pissed off with his death wish. I cannot contain myself and speak around my choked voice.

- "What happened to you?" I say, ready to chastise him as I usually do, weary just thinking about it.

- "Picked a fight with a pack of werewolves." He slide on his shirt and I'm about to talk him into some sense when he catch me by surprise again. "You have something on your neck." he says, very casually.

Panic flood me as I rewind all the previous day and Magnus's sucking and biting... I barely manage to squeak out my answer:

- "What?" I say, blushing like hell. I can't help it but my hand fly to my neck, hiding what has obviously been seen already.

- "Looks like a bite mark." My brother answer and to make sure to prolong my agony, he continue. "What have you been doing all day anyway?" He says, getting suspicious.

Caught in my recall, panic clawing at my throat, hand still at my neck, my mind flies everywhere. Damn bastard! He gave me a hickey. Shit! He was going to pay for that. Unfortunately, I have to come up with something as Jace is still looking at me expectantly, wondering. The memories and my brother's stare drive my blush in a frenzy and I feels my face hot and steaming... just like it had been some hours ago... DAMNIT!

- "Nothing." I answer, laying my best card on denial. I turn back swiftly, unable to get myself to remove my hand, and walk down the hallway. As soon as I'm relieved of Jace's stare, I can find some more lies to magnify my pitiful reply. "I went walking in the park. Tried to clear my head." I'm almost relieved at this sensical explanation but of course, I am not removed from the coals that easy.

- "And ran into a vampire?" Fuck! This is getting worse! Quick, something, anything!

- "What! No! I fell!" I almost squeak, knowing this is the most stupid explanation I could give.

- "On your neck?" I choke at these words, a semi-growl semi-whine leaving my throat. Although, it seems to be enough to clear Jace off my trail. "Fine, whatever. What did you need to clear your head about?" he says in a dreary voice.

- "You. My parents," I answer, scrambling the previous topic as much as possible. "My mother came and explained why she was so angry after you left. And she explained about Hodge. Thanks for telling me that, by the way."

I was rambling about, trying to find some satisfying explanations. I did needed to clear my head after all the conundrum with Jace's disappearance and our mother's nonsensical attitude, Hodge's betrayal... All that had circled around my head and had hurt but then, Magnus had eased all of that within this wonderful day. The hidden moments with the warlock seemed more present and important lately than anything else. Magnus could always find the way to make him forget all his trouble, help him smile again and feel comforted for once. Even if it was by fighting with him! He hadn't realized how tired he had been of watching out for everyone else until his lover had came by to lift a bit of this weight from his shoulders. Snapping him out of his daydream, Jace's voice sound small when he speaks.

- "Sorry." He says. I can hardly believe it but he blush. "I couldn't bring myself to do it, somehow." He mumble.

My irritation comes crawling back now that the hickey's subject is off the table. Really, he'll never understand anything. Why is it so hard for him to trust people? To be honest, if before I had pity, now I'm almost getting insulted at his constant mysteries. Just realizing that my hand's still clamp on my neck, I drop it, knowing that the burning coals switched place.

- "Well, it doesn't look good." I say, turning to glance at Jace, frustration still lingering. "It looks like you were hiding things. Things about Valentine." I continue, trying to make him see how he always gets himself in impossible situations, leaving us to deal with a mess.

I hear my _parabatai_ stops and I turn around, wondering what's going on. His features hardened and he looks at me with cold eyes.

- "Do _you_ think I was lying? About not knowing Valentine was my father?" He ask, abruptly.

Confused and startled at his train of thoughts (I mean, when did I ever doubt him?), I state out the blunt truth as usual, hoping to comfort him.

- "No!" I pause, letting this sink in. "And I don't care who your father is either. It doesn't matter to me. You're still the same person." I say, as softly as possible.

Although, Jace doesn't quit the cold expression and it starts to rub off on me. Could he quit the drama act already? Nothing's changed... well, almost. His stupid hothead behavior still remains the same though.

- "Whoever that is." He drops on me, all haughty and cold.

Now my blood start boiling and he's really getting at me so I can't help my older brother tone to come out.

- "I'm just saying." I start, barely containing my anger. "You can be a little – harsh sometimes. Just think before you talk, that's all I'm asking. No one's your enemy here, Jace." I finish, hoping that he understand our concern for his wellfare and stop acting like a diva.

But of course, he doesn't...

- "Well, thanks for the advice." He slash at me. "I can walk myself the rest of the way to the library." He placate me, walking away quickly.

Eventhough I know it's useless, I let the guilt invade me and try to call him back.

- "_Jace_..."

I see his retreating figure round the corner and he's out of view. Balacing between guilt and frustration, I turn around and walk back to my room, in need of some more sleep but doubting I can find it.

I sigh deeply and rub the palm of my hand over my face, thinking that Jace is really taking its toll on my patience lately. I know he suffers and that it's hard for him but I cannot get out of my head that he just keeps asking for trouble. If before, I would have asked nothing more than protecting him from himself, now he's just getting me exhausted.

Growing sneakier and dirtier since I know Magnus, my mind round back at me whispering that we could have much more fun hanging around our favorite warlock instead of babysitting an over-dramatic Jace, running to his deathbed faster than a deer caught in headlights...

Shivering, I lift my fingers and let them brush the sensitive spot on my neck, remembering the intense feeling of Magnus's teeth and mouth over it. Blushing, I can't contain a giddy smile and even if I know I'm supposed to be mad at my boyfriend for marking me in such an obvious way, I still find some pride in it, flattered that my lover may have want to claim me somehow. After all, he did give me the key to his flat, it should mean that I belong to him somehow... I wonder how I could use that to my advantage.

Alec walk down the hallway dreamily, wondering if there's a way he could get Magnus to crack under the pressure, letting him win their bet in a time as short as possible. Because, let's face it; he definitely won't be able to hold on more than one day...

* * *

**Please please please reviews! I NEED SOME LOVE SNIF :(**


	10. Sexting and Roommate

**Hello to you all fellow writers! :D Here's Chapter 8 from Kissed. To keep you grounded, we're still in CoA and the Inquisitor is swinging by, locking Jace up and troubling the romance of our lovely Malec. There's some dialogue here from the book. I did this part in Magnus's POV so you could have the less possible of that, I didn't want to get into the whole thing going on at the institute. Also, I have a credit to give! I used the great review of TeamSparkles who wrote "Alec took a walk... to heaven" (from chapter 7) and I tweaked that in Magnus's texting, as I requested from her and she agreed to my utter pleasure! Thanks for that :D Alright, so I'm closed to my 50 reviews and that would be really awesome if I could get them for next chapter. I always adoooorrre when you let me know of your appreciation for this story, it give me the fuel I need to be thorough with this :) And maybe, who knows, I'll be able to get 100 reviews for chapter 20? ;) Again, thanks for everyone who read, follow, favorite and review this fanfic :D **

**I have a little question for you so see foot note to participate :)**

**Disclaimer : I definitely do not own the Mortal Instruments. And yes, some of these dialogues is from C.C. Thanks for acknowledging my need of accurary with these parts of the books.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Sexting and Roommate

Magnus was laying down on his couch, trying to focus on an episode of Project Runway while mostly thinking about the ever-present bulge in his pants. Alec had left about two hours ago and his friend down there was being very obnoxious about the fact he had a bet to win. Sighing, Magnus let his head fall back on the couch and resigning any kind of pride, he rubbed himself against the back of the sofa, attempting to release the undying tension. He figured that as it wasn't his hands or Alec's hands or Alec's mouth or... DAMN IT! Wimpering in frustration, Magnus snapped open his eyes and denied himself any further contact... this would definitely get out of hand and he very much wanted his favorite shadowhunter to be the first to cave. After 800 years, he was not a hormonal teenager anymore and he most surely had achieved control over his physical urges. Looking down, he realized how he was humoring himself shamelessly... There was no way this wouldn't end by him begging Alec to just get down on him already.

Speaking of shadowhunter, he was wondering if Alec would text him soon, he really much needed the distraction and maybe he would extend revenge by teasing the poor boy awfully. Then he wouldn't be the only one to suffer! Right on cue, his phone buzzed shortly, letting him know he received a new text. Grinning devilishly, Magnus picked it up and looked at his new message.

**We might have some problems here... The Inquisitor just showed up and she brought Jace to the Silent City, locked him up in a cell. Seems like he's been a bit of a smartass, as usual. Guess we'll just wait it out but I don't like it...**

Magnus frowned, disappointed. He hadn't even savour the high of Alec being his boyfriend that he was already shoved downhill, back to his jealousy and frustration of the previous days. Pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger, he asked himself if Alec would ever let him feel giddy more than four hours in a row. This was getting old. Nonetheless, as Magnus very much cared for his shadowhunter, he answered with as less sarcasm as possible.

_Don't worry beautiful :) You know how golden boy just love to drag himself below ground, he'll be fine... as fine as a pretentious know-it-all can be. There isn't much you can do anyway..._

It took Magnus only two seconds to get the conversation on the subject he was most interested by... Right now, with the level of testosterone in his veins, he couldn't care less about Jace. Even before Alec replied, he was sending another text.

_Although, there's much that I would like to do to you now, my love ;) Where are you?_

Magnus could really well picture the blush that was spreading on Alec's face right at this moment. He figured he'd been right as the next text took a while longer to come in. He rather enjoyed himself at the moment. With a pure evil expression, he checked the new text.

**Are you trying to seduce me on sexting? Or are you just ready to admit you can't hold your part of the bet? Cause I would really be glad to accept your surrender ;D**

Magnus groaned in temptation, at an inch to agree on his defeat so his lover would come barging and then they could have another over-the-top sex encounter. But... he was not yet there. He wouldn't go down without a fight!

_Does it work? ;) I know I would really LOVE to hear all the sounds your lovely mouth would procuce while surrendering to ME... ahh the things I would do :D_

Eager, Magnus waited for the answer, hoping he would coax his boyfriend into some much needed sexting, even though he wasn't suppose to go through with it. Groaning again, but in frustration this time, he opened the next text that had just arrived.

**And what would you do? ;)**

Magnus gasped, shocked, Alec wasn't often straightforward when it came to sex but everytime he did, he always got Magnus into a useless puddle of desire... and of course, he would use that now, the devil! Refusing to cave in, Magnus brought out the big guns and went for the kill.

_I would make you come so hard that you wouldn't even remember your own name or know where you were anymore. I would fill you in so deep that there wouldn't be anything else but me and I would get you begging and trashing as if you were about to die... and I would do it again and again and again and again and again. Until you couldn't take it anymore and swear to never tease me in any bet anymore as of course... you could never win over my obviously irresistible charm ;)_

Magnus was laughing to himself in victory when he realized that his own words hadn't been without effect on himself and, in desperate measures, his free hand had betrayed him and was already groping his nether regions joyfully. Swearing, he forced himself to stop, his fingers shaking in pure rage from the denial. Gladly, a new text distracted him from his state of distress.

**Well... maybe I underestimated your sexting capacity. You do know that it's 8 at night here and I still have a few hours to walk around my family with a heavy bulge in my pants, right? Although... you still haven't win, I'm not ready to give in. What about you, already shove it in your pants hum? ;)**

Unable to help a little blush of shame, Magnus answered quickly so he wouldn't do exactly what Alec was inquiring about. It was a mystery to him that the shy shadowhunter would drive him to such uncontrolable peaks of desire. He was a desperate cause.

_Of course not! I told you, you will be the one caving in and I will make sure it will be soon, gorgeous ;D_

Grinning, he read the text that came second after.

**You're in for a big suprise, warlock, I'll have you crawling in no time ;) Unfortunately, it won't be right now... I have to go back to Izzy, I said I was texting you quickly to let you know of the situation, in case you had some insight or in case we would need your help sooner or later. But, I must say you got me distracted here! ;) Thank god for baggie jeans or else I would have some explaining to do regarding my present condition. I will text you whenever we have some news.**

Huffing in complete frustration, Magnus texted rapidly an answer, trying to keep his boyfriend's attention for a while longer.

_Awww *pouting*, you'll leave me here ready for you without attendance? What a shame... how quick you dismiss me, my love :( And there I was so ready to take you on a walk to heaven... how sad! Will wait for your surrender so I can get rid of those baggie jeans ;) Keep me informed, darling._

The text came fast and Magnus had to resign. The sexting was over for now.

**LOL! You're unbelievable! There's so much going on right now and you still get me craving for you. But enough of that, I've got to go and I still have a bet to win ;) Text you later, babe xxx**

A giddy smile overcame the warlock's lips as he saw that his boyfriend had sweet-named him again and strangely enough, had added some kisses. _Alexander Lightwood was texting him kisses_. This boy would always suprise him. He chuckled before sending the last text.

_Hey, ready when you are ;) I'm all up to satisfy your cravings! See ya later honeybun :) XOXOXOXO :D_

* * *

Magnus had only achieved about three hours of sleep when his phone buzzed again. He was lying down on his stomach, hoping that the pressure of his body against the matress would ease the shooting pain in his lower-abdomen but it had been useless. No cold shower or thinking of ugly things would get him rid of his desire. It had came back now and again all throughout the evening and night. He was just about to give up.

Moaning in despair, he stretched his long arm to reach for his phone on the bedside table. Opening blood-shot eyes, he swept his phone open and looked at the new text message.

**Silent City was under attack. Valentine stole the sword. Jace hurt badly. We need your help, the Inquisitor won't do anything about it. Please come quick.**

The phone wasn't even close that Magnus was dressing in a hurry, running in his apartment and creating a Portal within five minutes. He got there right in time to hear Alec mentionning his name to the Inquisitor as a potential jailor. How interesting. Still in the shadows, he texted Alec quickly to let him know of his presence.

He listened intently before coming into view.

- "Maybe you should ask him." He heard his lover say.

He then eavesdropped on the most disagreeable voice he'd ever heard.

- "By all means. Where is he?" The voice said.

Magnus couldn't help but frown at the displeasing tone. Implying that his boyfriend would lie... She was in for a little surprise. Alec looked at his phone and he knew that it was is cue to come up front.

- "He's here." He heard Alec say and raised his voice to call him out. "Magnus! Magnus, come on out."

He walked out of the shadows of the gate, happy that he had used his magic to be presentable. Magnus was a sucker for attention and it could only help to create a strong impression on the stiff Inquisitor. He looked at his lover, smirking of the effect he had on the gathering, and at the same time raking Alec up and down to make sure he wasn't hurt or injured. Satisfied of the rather healthy state of his boyfriend, his gaze fell on Jace. A very unmoving Jace.

- "Is he dead?" He asked, trying to batter up some reaction from the stunned assembly. "He looks dead."

From the corner of his eyes, as his gaze was still lingering between Alec and Jace, he saw Maryse puff up like a blowfish before answering him harshly.

- "No." She said. "He's not dead."

Unable to contain his growing irritation with the cold stare of the woman dressed in grey and without even counting Alec's avoiding eyes, Magnus answered sarcastically.

- "Have you checked? I could kick him if you want." He said, moving toward his supposed target.

Adding even more to his dislike, the Inquisitor snapped at him as if he was a toddler.

- "Stop that!" She barked. "He's not dead, but he's injured", she added as if regretting to say so. "Your medical skills are required. Jonathan needs to be well enough for the interrogation."

Hardening his features, Magnus laid out the whole High Warlock show. This woman was getting him on edges.

- "Fine, but it'll cost you." He said.

Of course, that blew in his face as the Inquisitor remained unmoved and Maryse stood up, answering him.

- "I'll pay it." She said.

Glaring at the grey woman, Magnus didn't even care to listen to her speech. He was tired, edgy, horny and now stuck with saving Jace as his deeper, not so nice, instincts pretty much wanted to let the boy rot in hell. Although, as he glanced at his lover, his anger softened when he saw the worry creasing his delicate features. He zoned out, remembering the previous day and all the delicious love-making they had shared, barely listening to the Inquisitor's accusations and Isabelle's rambling shouts about their innocence.

He reluctantly resumed his recall and staring of his lover when he saw Izzy's face turn to a unhealthy shade of red, as if she was about to explode.

- "Look, it's not a problem." He said, casually. "I can keep Jace at my place easily enough." _Unfortunately,_ he couldn't help but add in his mind.

The Inquisitor, with insufferable disdain, turned to Alec, as if he was some disgusting remnant unworthy of his attention, to ramble some more on Jace's impossible importance. Well, here's what it had given him to share intimacy with a shadowhunter... He got cut off of the reality of his rank. He was, after all, a simple Downworlder.

- "Your warlock does realize", she said, and Magnus smiled inwardly to himself. The woman would never how much he was Alec's property. "That Jonathan is a witness of utmost importance to the Clave?"

Although, his pride and smugness got quickly thundered down with Alec's next words.

- "He's not _my_ warlock." His lover said, blushing dramatically.

_Thanks for the denying stab of pain, my love, _Magnus thought_, it hasn't been 24 hours since you were gladly calling me your boyfriend. How nice._

Straightening up and making sure to ignore Alec's presence, as he was not about to show his hurt, he glared at the infuriating woman in front of him, his voice now void of any sarcasm or playful tone the only thing to betray his pain.

- "I've help prisoners for the Clave before." He said, his eyes shifting to Maryse, one of his previous prisoners after the Circle's insurrection. "I think you'll find I have an excellent record in that department. My contract is one of the best." He added haughtily.

The Inquisitor snorted disdainfully and Magnus had to contain himself from clawing at the cold-stone's face. This evening was one of the worst he had lived so far. He all but wanted to crawl back to his bed, with Alec, to teach him some proper lessons of good manner but, of course, that wouldn't happen for a while as he would be dealing with an annoying smartass polluting his flat by his unwelcomed presence.

- "It's settled, then. Let me know when he's well enough to talk, warlock. I've still got plenty of questions for him." The Inquisitor said.

Magnus was barely listening to her, dejected by the upcoming grey days, that would be empty of Alec's presence. He answered her absentmindedly, walking to his duty by Jace's side.

- "Of course." He said, in a flat tone.

He crossed the lawn to stand beside Jace and Clary, muting his tone for the young girl's sake. He had a soft spot for her, to his dismay, as he had seen her grow through the years and become a determined lady.

- "Can he talk?" He asked her gently, gesturing toward Jace.

Clary didn't have to answer as the golden boy opened his eyes slowly and replied, looking up at Magnus, unfocused.

- "What are you doing here?" Jace said dizzily.

Magnus grinned devilishly, enjoying his opponent's state of weakness. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

- "Hey, roommate." He said cockily.

* * *

Magnus had barely gotten back to the flat with a very quiet Jace, that settled down on the couch right away, closing his eyes, olivious to his presence while he had fix his injuries, when he received a text message. He looked over his 'prisoner' to see he had already fallen asleep before opening the text. It was from Alec.

**I'm sorry. For dragging you into this and being... distant. I know you don't have to do all this for us but... I couldn't think about anyone else. Seems like we'll have to last longer than we thought on this bet :) Better wait for me! I doubt Jace's your type but just in case, I will make sure to question him when I see him back ;) Let me know how it goes xxx**

The High Warlock of Brooklyn smiled a sad lopsided grin and closed the phone. He couldn't find it in himself to answer his lover. He felt wounded and helpless and wasn't about to wipe out Alec's guilt with some well-placed flirtatious words.

The giddiness had definitely rubbed off and he couldn't help but face the fact that Alexander Lightwood wasn't about to acknowledge him in his life. He was all but his dirty little secret.

Magnus's eyes watered and he snapped his fingers, summoning a blanket for Jace and walked silently to his bedroom, dejected and with a damaged heart in tow.

By the Angel, did he love Alec Lightwood... A quiet sob raked him up as he laid in his cold bed, lonely.

* * *

**Alright! Did you enjoy that? Even if our favorite warlock feels all tossed aside? :( Don't worry, it'll be fixed soon enough ;)**

**Ok so question! : Do you wish to see some interactions between Magnus and Jace while he's 'prisoner' or should we jump right away to the Seelie Court? Please let me know :D**


	11. Clean Freak and Major Faux-Pas

**Alright my lovelies! Here's Chapter 9! THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU ALL, I GOT MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS LOL! I'm beyond happy! It's great that all of you love this story! So that's pretty much what motivated me to post this chapter a bit before a week time. I had planned to post it yesterday but life and laziness got in the way so here it is, one day later. OK, this chapter is a bit... controversial if I could say. To my opinion, Jace knew a long time ago about Malec and the fact that Alec was gay... so here's what happen from my pov as to how Jace knew about Malec (remember before the fearless rune how he mention this to Alec?). Also... I'm really sad to say i made a MAJOR FAUX-PAS myself snif... I didn't read the book ahead enough and ended f**ked up with the damn key... So at this moment in the story, seems like Alec already have the key to Magnus's flat (reference from the book) so that's the reason why I mentioned it in this chapter... I will fix this in the previous chapters, probably adding it to Chapter 7 by tomorrow. Also, if you do find some other stuffs missing it's always nice if you let me know :) Ok, I also skipped all the really looooooong dialogue before the Seelie Court, got lazy and didn't want to do that lol! Hope you prefer it that way ;)**

**I also have to give another shout-out... my dear fellow writer, that I appreciate very much, ReeseValentin(in my fav authors), has written a very funny and great version of the Seelie Court, a one-shot. I do invite all of you to look at it, it's great just like all of her other stories :D**

**Please please review a lot, I love it :D I do dream about getting it to a 100 loL!**

**Dislcaimer : ****All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, :'( Just own the writing. And the song I ''sort of'' mention in Magnus's POV is Dirty Little Secret by All American Reject.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Clean Freak and Major Faux-Pas

Magnus was laying down on his bed, half-awake and did not welcome the impending doom full consciousness would bring him. His heart was already pulled in a quiet black hole of self-pity in his sleepy haze, he didn't want to think about the utter sadness that would swallow him soon enough. It was easy to remember that no less than eight hours ago, he'd been happy, giddy, oblivious to his usual self doubts and cynism toward his relation with Alec. It had took him a bit to get there... it had took an established status and a silver key. He had feel so elated and hopeful at that moment, caught up with his joy and dirty mind, blazed with the challenge of teasing his lover till breakdown point. Now, for the love of all angels, he couldn't even get it within him to have a single sensual thought. He couldn't believe he had almost declare his love to his favorite shadowhunter, what a joke. He felt empty... and that had took a single sentence. «He's not _my_ warlock». What was he, then? Boyfriend on the side, lover when needed, object of desire and shame? He didn't know. Although his mind kept running around with these hateful words : _dirty little secret. _He even had a soundtrack that came along with it, some song he heard before that kept singing these words, he couldn't remember who it was. He didn't care. For once in his life, Magnus Bane was not a high desirable prospect, no, he was a... _dirty little secret. _And he hated it.

He got disturbed of his rather gloomy thoughts by Chairman Meow bolting in his room with a rather puffy tail and angry hissing. Before he could understand what was happening, the cat had hidden under the bed and his ears caught some muttered swearing from the kitchen. Some swearing emitted by Jace's voice. Magnus sighed deeply. He had forgotten about his prisoner. He did have all the spells in place to keep him from escaping, as if he would, since he still had a contract signed with the Clave but he had been so entangled with his «relationship» mishaps nowadays that there wasn't much place for anything else. To be honest, he'd been a very bad High Warlock lately. He had been informed of the turmoil in Downworld what with all the murders going on, the non-existent corpse of Valentine Morgenstern and lately, the robbery of the Mortal Sword. It had been wandering on the sides of his mind of course but he, as Alec, seemed to forget about this when they were together. They didn't talk about it... they didn't want to. Although, when he was pondering that now, it deemed unfair to him that Alec would crawl to him whenever he needed help but wouldn't spend five minute of his time to share what his life was on an everyday basis. He scoffed, thinking how hypocritical he was, with all the holding up he himself was doing but, right now, he really didn't feel generous toward his boyfriend... if Alec was even that.

Pinching his nose between his index finger and thumb, Magnus let out a uncontrolled sigh of impatience from his lips. He definitely needed to collect himself before attending to his rather unexpected 'prisoner'. His collecting was rather abruptly interrupted though when he heard a loud crash from his kitchen. Sullen and unbelievably exasperated, Magnus stormed toward the kitchen in a flash, adorned with simple zebra pyjamas pants, hair tousled and angry scowl in place. What awaited him shocked him too deeply for him to even vent out his frustration...

For him to behold was a very busy Jace picking up some old take-out from the floor, fridge door open in front of him, and an awfully clean kitchen; sparkling clean, disturbing clean, info-commercial clean... Magnus took a deep breath before he started to hyperventilate from the mixed anger-anxiety that flooded his system at seeing his beloved flat so rutlessly treated. He was going to kill Jace! Choking on his words and at the same time, managing to shout, he interrupted the clean freak in his task.

- «WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?» Magnus yelled, hands on hips, six feet five of quivering anger.

To add up to his unspeakable offence, Jace didn't even look up from the mess as the words left his lips and barely stopped a second to shot him a glance. He snorted loudly and he answered Magnus in a, (could you believe it?!), offended tone.

- «I'm cleaning! This is a nightmare and if I'm to stay here for awhile, there's NO WAY I'll handle your shit hole the way it is! I could barely contain myself from puking when I got up this morning. This is AWFUL!» Jace said, finally getting up and glaring at him. AT HIM!

Magnus didn't have the time to recollect his thoughts, shell-shocked, before Jace added oil to the fire again.

- «Seriously, how can you live like that! It's utterly disgusting! Your fridge is a bacterial frenzy! I cannot even speak about the horrid things that awaited me in there!» He said, the scowl never leaving his face, some sort of fanatic gleam burning bright in his golden irises.

Words ran dry and Magnus couldn't do anything else but to rely on his warlock nature. Eyes flaming and anger burning hot, he snapped his fingers in a provocative manner and suddenly, a thick layer of dust laid down on his kitchen, the mess on the floor disappeared and Jace's hours of work vanished in a second. It was Jace turn to be at a loss for words and he stood there, staring at Magnus in complete horror, his cheeks soon invaded with the red of a fiery rage. His opponent couldn't help but let a smug smirk stretch his lips, cat's gaze still shining with his victory over the impudent golden boy. He spoke in a measured voice, threat ensnaring with every single word.

- "You are not allowed to touch anything here. This is my apartment and you are not to change ANYTHING in it. You'll stay sit on this couch, you'll watch TV or whatever it is you want to do and I will not tolerate you coming near to any sort of house cleaning products for the duration of your stay. If you fail to follow this simple rule... there will be CONSEQUENCES. Are we clear?" Magnus said in an ominous voice.

Jace scowled even more if possible and even snarled at him but the shadowhunter seemed wise enough to recognize his defeat. He shot a venimous glance at the warlock and muttered some nonsense about hygiene and proper sense of cleanliness but rather stay low profile about it. He went to sit on the couch and Magnus snapped his finger again, getting the TV to open. He smirked again and decided that he would exact a little revenge on his prisoner and settled the screen on some reruns of various fashion shows that Jace was bound to hate. Smiling happily to himself, the warlock turned around and went back to his bedroom, ready to start his day now that a very obnoxious young man had, most assuredly, deflected any glooming mood that could have hung over his head.

When Magnus walk ahead to the bathroom, he snickered maliciously, over-satisfied with himself. It was Jace's turn to snort and laugh out loud though when Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, shouted and wimpered like a little girl when he came upon the spotless bathroom haven Jace had made for himself. Useless to say... it was very clean and organized. Both words figuring in Magnus Bane's worst nightmares.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone in a similar fashion. Battling in sneaky ways, Magnus and Jace had fought over nonsensical habits although, somehow, their stubborness to not give up had helped both of them to keep their minds away from depressing thoughts. Jace seemed to find relief in cleaning and Magnus vented his constant frustration with Alec by feeding it to his twisted revenges on the blond shadowhunter. After a snake had came at him from the pipe of the toilet, that his bucket of soapy water (Magnus didn't even comprehend how Jace had found that in his loft) had turned into muddy unknown, that is cleaning rag had fell to dust and that his makeshift broom had decided to hit him ferociously, Jace had retreated to his new 'bedroom', that was actually Magnus's den, sulking in a mountain of covers, intent on a cold war. As a small token of peace, Magnus had snapped the TV into Jace's room, after all he had had a lot of fun inventing tortures today, but left on the unlimited reruns of fashion shows to invade the screen. Strangely, Jace appeared to like it. If staring blankly at the screen, muttering petty comments would count as liking.

Even if Magnus had been distracted most of day with his children's war against Jace, things could have tilted into full-on anger chaos if the warlock hadn't exert on himself the highest level of self-control. Because, to be honest, the childish game had ended due to a serious event that had shitfed both men's perspective on the other.

It had been about mid-afternoon, just after the last of Magnus's prank, when Jace had come along something, in his cleaning frenzy, that got him incredibly quiet and still for long minutes. Magnus, half-worried about his quietness and the other half about what part of his beloved home Jace was messing with at the moment, went in search for him and found the boy staring at a very ununsual ring that was laying in an accusing manner on the middle shelf of his bathroom's cabinet. A ring that had rested there since the day before, when a very languorous bath had taken place and his lover had removed it before ravishing him deliciously. He hadn't found it till Alec had left, as at the moment it was removed, his mind really hadn't been focused on anything else than his boyfriend's caress. He had all forgot about it what with the Inquisitor, Jace's imprisonment and driving Magnus crazy, till this moment where the warlock could almost see the gears working in Jace's unfocused glare, piecing things together. He ended up to an obvious conclusion, the ring being too large for anybody else than Alec or Jace, and remembering the interest the warlock had once manifested toward his brother. After tense minutes of silence between the two, Jace had turned around and had looked Magnus straight in the eyes, unwavering golden requesting answers. He hadn't sidestepped the issue and had went straight for it.

- "Is that Alec's family ring?" he had inquired, in a flat voice.

Magnus's features had molded into an inexpressive mask, giving nothing away. His insides had been burning with turmoil, even if he hadn't let it show. The mean, petty part of him, had screamed to tell Jace everything he wanted to know, to gloat over the fact that Alec had been HIS for a while and that no Jace in the world would change that fact or remove his blue eyed boy from his grasp. Jealousy had gnawed at him but some deeper part of him, the one that actually deeply cared about his boyfriend, had won this fight and the warlock had kept quiet, no word crossing his lips.

- "Are you fucking my brother?" Jace had snarled angrily. "Did you two ever intended to let us know or did you wished him to keep your relation a secret so you could dump him as soon as you were done with him?" His voice raising to a shout.

Magnus's face had sombered dangerously, knowing perfectly that HE was not the one wishing to keep things secret. How strange that Jace didn't know this aspect of his brother's personnality. Wait, of course, he hadn't known... Alec was too busy hiding everything he was and his secret crush to actually let anyone know him really. The warlock hadn't been able to help a scowl set on his features but his lips had stayed sealed nonetheless. This had seemed to sent Jace over the edge. He had grabbed Magnus's green dressing gown collar rudely before pushing him against the wall, whispering menacingly at two inches from his face.

- "Answer me, filthy Downworlder! I won't let you fool around with my brother just so you can have the thrill of laying down with a shadowhunter! My brother deserves better than YOU!" He had yelled at last, emotions and rage getting the better of him.

Magnus had seen the chaotic descent this had been heading toward. Eventhough he had wished to yell some of the truth in Jace's face, such as the fact that Alec was the one USING him most of the time, he had kept it minimal, enough for his opponent to question himself and enough for him to be at peace with his promise to keep Alec's secret. He had pushed Jace away brutally before answering him in a low hissing voice.

- "In any case, this is none of your business." He had said, huskily. "Maybe you should adress your questions to the one concerned and see for yourself what this is really all about." Magnus had snapped the last words, still hurt from Alec's dismissive attitude. "Although, let me hint to you that maybe, just maybe, I'm not the one who should be on trial. Maybe you don't know all of what's going on really..." He had finally whispered, unable to keep his voice from breaking a bit at the end, not completely succeeding in hiding his pain toward the whole ordeal.

Jace had looked at him, speechless, not comprehending but sensing the implications in Magnus's words. They had stared at each other for some time until Jace's features had twisted in pain, rejection, Magnus couldn't have told really and the golden boy had walked away swiftly, locking up in the den, leaving a very disgruntled warlock behind.

Magnus was now sitting on his couch, after few hours of ignoring each other, both men had come to a certain status quo, the tension in the flat not so omnipresent. He guessed that Jace had decided to be pliant and would wait for more informations to come his path before judging the situation entirely. Or, the most possible option, he was simply wallowing in self-pity, blaming the Universe for his ever-unfair existence.

In the weirdest way, Magnus himself felt sort of elated. Eventhough he hadn't confirmed Jace's suspicions, he felt victorious. He wasn't a _dirty little secret _anymore. And to know that, of all of the persons he could have tell, Jace would be the one to guess... a ferocious smile stretched Magnus's lips. There was a vicious glint in his eyes, unable as he was to control the utter smugness he felt to claiming Alec for his own to his most direct rival.

He was still relishing in the feeling when he heard the twist of a silver key in his lock. Someone was coming to pay a little visit... Maybe he could steal Alec away long enough for a kiss or two. After all, it's not like Jace didn't know about them anymore.

A perverse grin captured his mouth as he watched his lover enter the flat.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

- "Why didn't you answer my text yesterday? In fact, you haven't texted me of all day! I had to come here to have some news eventhough I asked you to let me know how everything was going." He said, scowling and hating himself for sounding so whiny and needy.

Everyone had already left for the Seelie Court and he was left to face his boyfriend, who was very sexy in his casual green gown that spoke wonder to his cat's eyes and who looked at him with a very smug smirk that Alec couldn't explain. The fact that Magnus was so lean back and not even remotely flustered and bothered as he felt himself, drove him to the edge. He'd been fantasizing all day about his lover and his wonderful sex skills, barely able to find it in himself to worry sincerely about Jace. The worst in this situation was that he had also been angry with Magnus for ignoring him but his body hadn't register this statement and the longing hadn't leave him nonetheless. Pilling up to his frustration, Magnus smiled seductively and answered him in his usual careless manner.

- "What? Have you been missing me, lovely? I thought I was the one who would succomb to your indeniable charm? Are you ready to give up already?" He said with a devilish grin.

Alec's cheeks turn to a tomato red and he huffed in anger, stumbling the words out.

- "Really funny but it's not what I'm asking you about! You obviously avoided me all day and yes, I'm sorry, as I said already, about yesterday night but it was definitely not the best moment to lay our situation over for everyone to see. There was Jace and..." He stopped, his words cut off by Magnus's now stormy expression. He thought he would be relieved to see the smugness leave his lover's features but, unexplainably, he only felt guilty about his boyfriend's rapid change of mood.

Magnus straightened from his position on the couch's arm rest and walk lithely toward Alec, face ominously flitting from anger to lethal seduction. Alec looked at him wide eyed, speechless and mouth dry, unable to remember what he had been rambling about. His lover spoke slowly, almost purring the words, which were in complete contradiction with the tone.

- "So now, we're a situation? First, you finally accept to be official then you dismiss me and then, I become a situation. You're hard to follow, my love. What is it that you want exactly? I said I was willing to give us a try but I must say you're really trying my patience... I'm not a teenage boy anymore and I grew sick of games a long time ago. Now, _Alexander" _He said, capturing Alec's chin between his pianist's fingers, his gaze fixed intently on the blue dephts "Please, do tell me, what is it that you _want?"_ Magnus said, in such a threatening seductive way that Alec felt his legs shake, about to buckle under him. He was no more than putty between the warlock's capable hands, his own eyes almost begging his lover for relief.

Alec was at a loss for words, his mouth dried out to a desert and he could only get lost in the green-gold gaze. He watched, as a mouse see his death's coming from a cat's hypnotizing gaze, as Magnus bent down very slowly, his eyes beholding his without faltering, to ravish his lips in the most sensuous manner he had ever done till that moment. He totally surrendered Alec to his will by the way his lips molded to his, lingering and taking and convincing, getting him dizzy in a matter of seconds.

Before he knew it, they were walking in a mutual agreement toward the bedroom, Magnus's hands releasing him from his gears in no time while Alec's hands busied themselves on the belt of the dressing gown to quickly reach the waistband of his lover's black jeans. They were devouring each other in a desperate way, eager to learn back all of what they loved to do to each other but mostly, needing to claim back the place they had in one another's lives, unwilling to deny themselves the comfort of knowing that nobody else would be able to ease its way between them two right at this moment.

As the clothes flew around, none of them ever mentioned any bet of the sort and it was an obvious fact that it had ended it in a tie, as abundant begging could be heard from both parties.

* * *

**Foot note! I have some questions for you who loves to participate so there you go :D**

**1- After reading few fanfictions, I got a little self-conscious and realized i don't do much of "surroundings descriptions", i was wondering if that bothered any of you or if you felt that something was missing from the story by not having enough long description?**

**2- I also wondered if some of you were still confused with the pace of the story and if there was too much stuffs from the book I was leaving out of my fanfic and that would get you confused in the timeline?**

**3- Do you feel like Malec should talk more about the situation at hand (Valentine)or do you find it logical that their time together are really spent on themselves?**

**4 and last- Do you think Alec should have a fuzzy recall from the almost I love you Magnus gave him? It cannot be too much as his surprise is great when Magnus finally says it but I thought you guys might want to see a little uneasy Alec wondering what had happened exactly ?**

**Alright so if you guys want to answer these questions, that would be awesome, I always love to have you opinions! I love to have some kind of contact with all of you who enjoy this story as much as me and as I cannot answer all the reviews, I can at least make you participate a little and definitely help me in the end :D**

**THANK YOU !**


	12. The Seelie Courting

**Hello my beloved readers! Here's chapter 10, the very awaited "Seelie Court" moment between Alec and Magnus :) I hope you all like this as I gave you a little lemon surprise to you all, wishing to make this Malec time special! So, there's a few other strong emotions throughout all this and i would really like it if you can review and tell me what was your favorite moment :) It's also really long compared to the other chapter and I'm sorry but I really didn't proof read this at all. It's 4h30 am now and the spelling check will be tomorrow! Also, I'm up to more than 60 reviews (YAY) and I want to specially thanks my lovely readers who answered the questions from the past chapter : 96 Qutie, PplAreBeahh, EarnestlyBunburying and JanieS. Thanks so much! I followed your impressions as much as possible and fixed a bit the "flow" of the timeline by precising where we were in the story. I, of course, thanks all the other persons who reviewed, you're all making me unbelievingly happy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Mortal Instruments neither the perfect Malec :( Just write about them.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The Seelie Courting

Alec was laying down on the yellow comforter, trying to get his breath back as the pleasure was still making is skin tingle, his mind caught in a foggy haze while his heart faltered and pumped in a tenuous attempt to find back his normal rythym. By its own will, his hand reach out to find his lover's skin, unable to resist the warmth and soothing presence the contact with the warlock always brought to him. It hit home with the sweaty chest, rising up and down with its own heavy breathing. His hand laid there, enjoying the closeness. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Magnus chuckled softly. Fighting his falling eyelids, he turned his head around, looking at his boyfriend questioningly.

- "What is it?" He said in a tired tone. They had shared a very ferocious and exhausting lovemaking minutes ago and Alec wasn't into talking really but he was still curious.

Magnus looked back at him with a smirk and quirking his damn eyebrow again, eliciting a feeble spark of desire in the core of his body. How was that even possible? He couldn't seem to have enough of the warlock, no matter how often they fell into each other's arms.

- "Well" He said in his sultry voice, tempting him even more. "It seems like I won this bet after all... You couldn't keep your hands off of me and I do remember you begging me to take you in a very desperate voice." He chuckled again as realization dawn on Alec. He had indeed beg shamelessly for Magnus to release him of his raging desire. "This should teach you to don't play with me, shadowhunter! I have much years of practice behind me and I know how to contain myself" He said, now laughing of his lover's demise.

Alec would have smiled easily and taken his defeat if Magnus hadn't been so smug about it all and if he wouldn't have been so cocky by rubbing down his long years on his face. Now, uneasy and wondering where the little spark of jealousy came from as he thought about all the other lovers Magnus could have play this game with, he couldn't contain his need to take down some of his boyfriend's confidence, wishing him to admit his own defeat and maybe, just by doing so, letting Alec know he counted a bit in the warlock's life, that he was special. It was not love but... it was something. Something he could store away with the key and the boyfriend status, all little pieces of his presence in Magnus's life.

- "As much as I would like to agree with you... I definitely don't." Alec said, face determined and pride in his eyes. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who ripped my clothes off the first and you're the first one who has asked me to touch him, in a _very_ needy voice also. So technically, I won the bet." He finished, full of self-satisfaction and chuckling himself when he saw Magnus's expression crumbling to an unbelieving one.

His lover's features closed off in an stubborn air, unwilling to give up yet.

- "That's not how it works! You gave in to me so I won! I'm pretty much sure this was the terms of the bet, the one who accept the intercourse is the one who loose and that, my friend, is what you did!" Magnus exclaimed in a strong voice, trying to hide the fact he had indeed been in the same state of desperation as his lover.

The taunt kept on for some minutes, each of the lovers calling on the other begging and actions, which of course resulted in their self being the winner of the wager. Although, the more they described their previous love-making and sexual foreplay, trying to figure out what had sealed the deal, the more their voices became husky, less claiming and indignant, both their gazes roaming over their bodies, their minds wandering farther away from the purpose of the conversation. It all ended when Magnus's hand came up to run over his lover's chest just as Alec's mouth fiercely shut his boyfriend's banter with a passionate kiss.

They didn't argue anymore about who won the bet and both decided in the depth of their ego, that it was either a tie between them or more obviously, the other that had failed. But, as they both knew they couldn't handle a rematch, the infamous wager stayed buried and unrecalled afterwards.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Alec was thrashing under him as his hands stroke him restlessly while his tongue dug his way wonderfully in the shadowhunter's spasming hole, caressing his lover and driving him into a mumbling mess. Magnus himself was hard as rock, his member throbbing for release. Unable to contain his desire, he was rubbing his cock gratefully, his senses overwhelmed by the beautiful man under him.

He was about to come just as Alec was reaching the edge, the coiling of his stomach's muscles and the sudden pulsing of his cock telling his boyfriend on his impending release, when Alec suddenly grabbed his stroking hand and removed it from his task. Startled, Magnus raised his head and looked at his lover, puzzled. The shadowhunter fought with his need and heavy breath, to mutter some words.

- "I... Magnus... I want... you... inside." He stuttered, almost unintelligle through his rapsy voice.

Fighting the flare of need that raced through him at these words, Magnus tried to talk sense into his lover.

- " Baby, you're still sore... You'll hate me in the morning, believe me. Now, let me finish so I can hear your beautiful voice screaming in ectasy, alright?" He said, with a purring tone, his skin shivering only by recalling Alec's features caught in his climax.

Although, that didn't seem to work as Alec scowled even more, his hand not leaving his hold on Magnus's one. He mumbled some nonsense, at war within his need for release and his wish to have a complete intercourse with his boyfriend. Tempted and touched by the shadowhunter's obvious conflict, Magnus voiced an option that he had promised himself to keep quiet, waiting for Alec to be ready. At this moment though, he was very much swooning with his boyfriend's unwilligness to stuck to foreplay and couldn't help his own want to have all of Alec.

- "There is something we could do..." Magnus said hesitantly, glancing at his lover's demanding gaze. "I'm not sore... you could be on top, if you want." He added, unsure of what Alec's reaction would be.

He certainly hadn't planned on receiving a flaming glance, Alec's breath gasping and hitching as the idea sunk in his head. His beautiful blue orbs were overbearing in lust, his cock twitching in longing, speaking louder about his reception to Magnus's suggestion than any of his words could have done. Avid, Alec caught his other wrist in his hand and dragged him up, his lips descending on him wildly, loosing Magnus in a whirlwind of desire, his excitement reaching a new high thinking that Alec would finally make him his. His boyfriend's hands left his own and he snaked his arms around Magnus's waist, rolling them in the bed so he could be on top position. Excited to no end, Alec rubbed their groins together, moaning in his mouth and solliciting the same answer in Magnus's throat.

Alec left his lips to travel down the line of his jaw, nibbling gently on the skin and letting his tongue caress the warlock's caramel neck when he froze momentarily, his eyes looking back up at Magnus, who was very much lost to his desire.

- "Magnus... Are you sure? I never did that, I... I don't want to hurt you." Alec said, in a small uncertain tone.

Magnus almost whined in frustration. He had been enjoying the confident shadowhunter willing to take him right here and then but, of course, Alec being who he is, couldn't keep on the act without some self-doubts peeking in sooner or later.

- "Alec, baby... I'm here, it'll be fine, you won't hurt me." Magnus said. And then, trying to ease his lover's tension, he added in a joking tone "Besides, do you really think I would let you hurt me anyway? I do like you very much but if there's one thing I'm not is a masochist." He chuckled, hoping to reassure his boyfriend.

As usual, Alec blushed at his blunt sexual reference but seemed to relax nonetheless. He leaned in to kiss Magnus delicately, brushing their lips in a slow manner, making both of them sigh from the comforting gesture. Alec straightened up, looking a bit more confident as he asked his lover, with a taunting grin :

- "Lube?" He said, straight to the point in his own customary fashion.

Magnus smiled his own devious grin and snapped his fingers, summoning the bottle to existence. He presented it to his lover, eyes sparkling with impatience and whispering in a silky way:

- "Hurry up, lovely... I can't wait to have you inside." Magnus muttered, rejoicing in his lover's gasp, a shiver rolling down Alec's skin and betraying his undeniable excitement.

Alec blushed but took the bottle anyway, opening the cap and pouring the glistening liquid in three of his fingers, shooting a nervous smile to his lover. Magnus smiled at him reassuringly, letting him know he was ready. Alec sighed and lifted Magnus's legs gently, exposing him to his ministrations. The shy shadowhunter entered one digit slowly, his heart racing as he heard his boyfriend's hiss under the intrusion. The finger moved up in a circling motion, enticing a pleasuring feeling of fulfilness. Magnus groaned and bucked his hips a little, letting Alec know he was fine and soon enough, another digit entered him, going further inside of him and, as if recalling the way Magnus used to take him, he curved up the two fingers in an up and down motion, searching for his sweet spot. Being the instinctive and talented lover he was, Alec found Magnus's prostate in no time, sending the warlock on cloud nine, moaning and begging for more.

Alec beamed, blushing in pride, as he obliged his lover, entering a third finger and shoving it up a bit more roughly, moving the fingers faster and making sure to caress the bundle of nerves everytime. Soon enough, Magnus was whimpering and bucking his hips to have more of the delicious contact. Alec's breath hitched, his own erection coming back forcefully, his eyes roaming hungrily over his boyfriend thrashing and caught in his bliss. Magnus felt like he was about to faint, vaguely congratulating himself for his brilliant idea. However, his need was clawing at him and he tried to express it as cleverly as he could.

- "Alec... A..lec.. come now... I'm...ready... I need you!" He mumbled, his mind caught in the building desire.

Alec exhaled shakily, slowly removing his fingers, listening to Magnus's whimper, the blue full of lust but his features hesitant, his uncertainty betrayed by the way he was gnawing at his bottom lip. Impatient to be taken, Magnus lifted himself up with difficulty to kiss his boyfriend with all the passion he could muster, his hands leaving the rumpled sheets to grab his lover's waist and pulling him between his legs, unwilling to let the shadowhunter change his mind.

His lover fumbled eagerly for the lube, caught again in his longing by Magnus's hungry kiss, and he uncapped it, pouring some on his pulsating member, coating himself quickly and pushing Magnus down, spreading his legs and bringing down his hips to have better access to the spasming entrance. They kissed a little more and then broke apart as Alec's placed himself, his gaze catching Magnus's confident one before pushing inside of him in an unfaltering motion.

Magnus couldn't help but moan and shiver at the sudden pleasure mixed with pain and his head fell back, giving in to Alec's undeniable capacities.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec almost screamed when he felt the warm walls enclosing him. Dizzy, he wondered if he would even be able to contain himself under the torturing tightness of Magnus. Shaking, he breathed deeply, grasping for control as he moved slowly inside of his lover. Magnus groaned and when Alec looked up, he could see his boyfriend brows furrowed, a mixture of pain and pleasure on his face while beads of sweat descended on his face. Bracing himself on his arms, that were placed on each side of Magnus's head, he leaned in, kissing his lover gently, nibbling on the bottom lip and hoping to distract him of his pain. Sighing contently, Magnus returned the kiss, the walls around his cock relaxing. Alec pushed more, containing his urge and soon, he had filled his lover completely, their thighs flushed against each other.

Magnus's breath was ragged, eyes slip shut and jaws clenched. Alec himself felt his arms trembling, hardly containing the pleasure filling him and his need to ram his lover savagely but holding the position nonetheless. He was near the edge when Magnus suddenly exhaled shakily and bucked his hips, ripping a struggled scream out of Alec's throat. Alec whimpered but started to move out delicately, comforted in Magnus's small sounds of contentment. Alec slid back in, as gently as he could, and repeated the movement a couple of times until he felt Magnus's hands clawing at his ass, enticing him to go faster and deeper inside of him.

Empowered and dizzy, Alec obliged and quickly, he was lost to his desire, his hips rocking fast and hard in the confined entrance, intoxicated by Magnus's moans and groans. Following his instinct, he grabbed his lover's legs and lifted them even higher, resting them on his shoulders before diving in deeper even and was rewarded by Magnus's scream of delight.

- "Arghhh... Alec... MORE! Right there baby... don't stop." He shouted, his hands now clenching wildly in the yellow sheets.

Alec grinned viciously, his success running through his veins, enhancing his raging desire. He felt like he was on top of the world, knowing that he could send his beautiful lover in a state of mumbling mess with his cock hitting Magnus's sweet spot again and again, relishing in his lover's begging and screaming. Wishing to further enrapture his lover, Alec's hand came down and started to stroke his boyfriend's member in time with his thrusts, eliciting a gurgled scream from the warlock. As Magnus thrashed under him, Alec felt his lust recede slowly, leaving the place to an endearing fondness, feeling moved to be on the giving part of their lovemaking. Being the one who usually received, Alec was now savouring the fierce satisfaction of pleasuring your loved one... _Loved_. Loved?

Alec's breath hitched a little and his steady rythym faltered for a second, earning a frustrated growl from Magnus before he caught himself and resumed his lovemaking. Although, his mind wandered a little, retracing some lost memory from two days ago, when Magnus had ravished him deliciously and when he had shouted, just before he came, something like... The recall escaped him brutally as Magnus's walls clamped down on his cock, his member pulsing in Alec's hand as he came violently on both their stomachs. Moaning savagely, Alec climaxed himself, his body shaking while he shoot his warm cum inside of his lover.

Alec almost blanked out from his orgasm. Taking advantage of his state, his mind fuzzily whispered something about Magnus's words that night, saying it had sounded like... I love you. Alec's arms buckled under him and he slumped tiredly on Magnus's chest, his lover's arms coming up to encircle his waist. He swatted unkindly at his mind's nonsense, wishing to relish in his post-climax, yearning to hold Magnus tightly while the haze of pleasure slowly dispersed.

Of course Magnus hadn't said he loved him. It was impossible, surely he had misheard.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus was flying. He tightened his hold on Alec's waist and shamelessly breathed in the smell of his lover and the lingering odour of sex floating in the air. His heart soared and he felt like singing. His stomach filled with butterflies as its new habit whenever he sunk in Alec's presence, the love he now knew he felt constricted in his throat. He wanted to say it but he fought his need. Magnus closed his eyes shut, trying to contain the overwhelming emotion. He was distracted gratefully when Alec withdrawn from inside of him. He hissed at the uncomfortable feeling and his lover tensed, looking up at him, about to apologize. Magnus smiled and kissed his boyfriend to reassure him. He felt Alec grin in the kiss and his lover snuggled in his side, wrapping his arms around Magnus's chest, that was now palpitating with his heart's swooning, vowing silently undying love to the blue eyed shadowhunter. Magnus's breath came out raggedly and his mouth opened by its own will.

- "Alexander..." He said breathlessly, about to say the meaningful words. But his lover cut him off, saving him from the impending doom.

- "Do you think they are alright, Magnus?" Alec said, in a low voice, his worrying tainting the words.

Magnus's hand came up to his face, rubbing it roughly, trying to shake the haze of emotions clinging to his heart and turning him into a brainless bundle of feelings. What was he thinking? Alec could barely accept their relationship, how would he even handle his stupid needy behaviour? Breathing deeply, he answered the shadowhunter in a comforting voice.

- "I'm sure they're fine Alec. The Seelie Queen may be a mean and manipulative woman but she's definitely not stupid. She wouldn't endangered shadowhunters and even less one that is prisoner of the Clave. She'll surely play with them all but they'll come back. Stop worrying. Go to sleep, my love." Magnus said, the hand that was on his face moving to comb down Alec's black strands, enjoying the softness of his lover's hair.

Alec sighed deeply, his warm breath tickling Magnus's chest. His lover buried himself deeper in Magnus's embrace but the warlock could feel that his boyfriend was still restless. He was proven right when Alec spoke again.

- "Magnus... I wanted to thank you for all of your help. I know this is not a comfortable situation for you, siding so obviously with the Clave. It would have been much easier for you to stay neutral. I guess you're doing most of this for me and I can only hope that you won't regret it one day. Although, I have to tell you, we probably wouldn't have been where we are now without you. By the Angel, we would still be wondering what Valentine's planning to do with the sword. But you came up with the Ritual, we would never have guessed. So thank you, I though someone ought to tell you." Alec said, not looking at him really, embarrassed by the usual shadowhunter's way to always believe all Downworlders owe them everything.

Magnus brought his lips down on Alec's forehead, brushing his mouth slightly on the sweaty skin. His heart clenched even more at his boyfriend's grateful words. As Will once said, shadowhunters were not of the thanking kind and knowing this, Alec's attempt at considering the help he had given them toward the current affair, was sending his heart in an even frenzier state. Barely able to contain his daydreaming, Magnus tried to ease his longing by asking Alec what he had promised himself he wouldn't ask again.

- "Alec..." He said in a soft voice, unsure of himself. "I asked you this before but... I thought maybe now the answer would be different." Magnus whispered, his voice growing lower throughout the sentence.

Alec lifted up his head and glanced at him in a puzzled manner.

- "Have you thought now about... being something else than a shadowhunter?" He said quietly and when he saw Alec's shocked expression, he rushed through the rest of his sentence. "I'm just wondering if it's something that could appeal to you now... but don't worry, you don't have to answer, lovely, it's alright." Magnus finished lamely.

Magnus's heart beat loudly, afraid that Alec would feel it under his fingertips. So much for keeping his love in check, he was now almost asking his lover to quit everything to be with him. How was that supposed to be a better idea? Magnus was wallowing in self-pity when Alec shifted a bit, snapping him out of the tense silence that had grow between them. He barely heard the words his lover enunciated but even when he did, Magnus had a hard time controlling the emotion that shook him from head to toe.

- "I don't know..." Alec whispered, in a dying voice,with these words reflecting how far he had gone from his previous unwavering refusal.

Magnus couldn't utter a word and settled in the physical motion of his body to let his lover know about his growing hapiness. His hands lingered softly on Alec's spine, his lips peppering kisses all over Alec's face and his embrace enfolding his lover in a tight feverish hold. Alec accepted the caress, quiet and reserved but there was a shy smile on his lips, feeding Magnus's hopes. Soon enough, Alec's eyes closed and he was drifting to sleep.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Magnus murmured lovingly in his boyfriend's ear while the sleeper filled the room with his light snores.

- "I love you, Alexander Lightwood..."

Magnus didn't think Alec heard him, he hoped so, but the shadowhunter sighed gently and buried his face deeper in his lover's chest, his arms closing strongly around Magnus's waist, as if he was relishing in the warlock's love for him.

The older man rested his head delicately onto the black locks of his boyfriend, sighing in bittersweet defeat. He loved Alec deeply but couldn't find hope within himself. His mind wandered to the previous days, his heart still fluttering in pain at Alec's remembered dismissal. How was he supposed to go through this? He had never thought Alec would become so important for him and now, he was stuck with his love for an 18 years old shadowhunter, probably still crushing on his 'brother', afraid of even acknowledging him while all Magnus wanted was to be Alec's first morning thought and the one who had the first place in his heart.

He could rejoiced in Jace's knowing about them but to be honest, he didn't care anymore. What he wanted was Alec's attention, Alec's careful worry, Alec's smiles and kisses... He wanted Alec's love. More than anything.

Magnus shut his eyes, choked by his misery, his throat constricting in sympathy, knowing they were far from having their heart's desire...

* * *

He was awaken by a shrilling sound. Foggy, he could hardly believe he had fell asleep. He vaguely heard Alec talking on the phone. Grunting, he snuggled deeper in his sheets, enjoying Alec's smell on them.

Quickly though, his lover was shaking him, requesting his attention. He opened his eyes and barely understood what Alec asked of him.

Nonetheless, he still got up, dressed and followed his boyfriend in the cold night. Magnus Bane was in love and the day where he would refused Alexander Lightwood hadn't come yet. He would stand by his side, no matter the consequences.

Even if that meant ending brokenhearted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't have any questions right now (as I'm really tired) and also because we're now at half through CoG and the action if coming around the corner with less Malec moments, unfortunately. I will try my best to keep this entertaining and give you a story worth reading. Although, if you want, you can let me know if you enjoyed answering the questions or if you didn't like it! Thanks :D**


	13. Blood-Red Moon and Sour Mood

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so happy! I got 100 followers now and 51 favorites YAY! Now, I also have to thank the wonderful persons who gave me 71 reviews! You're all amazing! Now what if we bring it up to a hundred? ;) I always enjoy and cherish all of your reviews and the time you spare (or the fights you have with your cell, thanks XMizzTuraX lol) to give me a good word or an opinion :) Ok so here's the new chapter for Kissed, I know I'm awfully sorry I made you wait 5 days and posted a chapter of the sequel before this but please forgive me? So this is Simon's transformation and some confused Alec picking up on his feelings for Magnus that he discovered in the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy this. There's also some Magnus's pov as I know you guys love it and I do too :) I can hardly stay away from Magnus's mind loool!**

**Ok, to answer to Angelic-Demon96, here's some new surroundings for you. I had planned it all along but I thought you could enjoy that. Also, I would answer your question by letting you know that I felt the need to keep Malec relationship within Magnus's apartment walls from the beginning as it's the only place they can really see each other comfortably and that Alec rarely have spare time to give his lover. Although, your comment got me thinking and boiled up some ideas. So, to all my lovelies readers, I will have some other questions on the foot note (as EarnestlyBunburying and Guest told me they enjoyed it) for you to help me with the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own sh*t and Cassandra Clare is the goddess of it all! There's some book's dialogue in here, not mine! But not changing them either ****for accuracy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Blood-Red Moon and Sour Mood

Alec was walking out of the butcher's shop alongside Magnus into the fresh dark night, feeling more and more uneasy with their night's business and their night altogether. Magnus knowing about a butcher who could gave out blood for a certain amount of money was already creepy but it also brought up front all of what is lover could really do, what he really was. It brought up all their differences and just how much Alec didn't know anything about the beautiful man beside him. They had grew unusually quiet on the way to the butcher and now in the shadows of the taxi, going to the cemetary. Magnus had tried to spark up some conversation, even flirting and kissing but Alec reluctant mood had showered him down cold. Alec felt bad about being so closed off but he really couldn't help it. For the first time he had known Magnus, he sensed the warlock's years and magnetic presence as a direct threat to his fragile heart and confidence. They sat there, on either side of the taxi's back seat and Alec could almost sense the distance between them that stretched as an insurmountable gap.

Alec's mind was a dizzying mix of frustration, fear and anger. The atmosphere of this evening had gotten really serious between the two of them as soon as Magnus had asked of Alec what he really wanted. It had lightened up with their lovemaking and banter about the stupid bet but somehow the profoundness had lingered around them. For once, Alec had talked about his worry for his siblings, about the situation they all found themselves in, something he almost never did with Magnus, and then there had been this question... and his answer. Alec couldn't shake his restlessness thinking about that and looking at Magnus from the corner of his eyes through the shadows of the taxi, his lover so dark, somber and... different. Alec almost growled seeing the way his thoughts had twisted. He hated feeling so apart and different from Magnus, hated to think about the fact that their entire relation was based on not much else than physical attraction for now. Sure Magnus had asked him to be his boyfriend, gave him a key to his flat, told him that he wished _more_ for the both of them but Alec couldn't shake his feeling of insignificance. Most of all, he hated Magnus to be able to play so easily with him.

What had he been thinking? They had had sex twice while his siblings were at the Seelie Court and could have come back _anytime._ He was scared out of his mind thinking that Magnus could get him to do just about anything, make him forget about anyone, toss aside his fears and countenance... with barely a flick of his fingers and that sexy smirk of his. Where would that lead him? He had pratically told Magnus that he might be ready one day to drop _everything_ for him, Alec almost lost his breath when he allowed himself to remember _that_, what would be the next step? Ask him to come out to his parents, to the Clave, tell _Jace_, of all people, or just ask him to cut his _parabatai_ bond altogether? Alec knew he probably was freaking out for nothing, Magnus would never force him into anything, but he had just realized the depthness of Magnus's hold on his soul and it was sending him in an abyss of fear and cold sweats. He never thought he could feel like this... and he was just not ready. Alec was NOT READY to love Magnus... at all. Just thinking that he _loved _Magnus made him winced in discomfort. He couldn't remember when he first had admitted it to himself but the feeling was there nonetheless. It had popped in his mind and soul, claiming Alec's heart and drowning any possibilities for the shadowhunter to blind himself any longer. Love meant commitment and Alec had coped very well without real commitment.

To sum up all this whirlwind, one thought was left in Alec's mind; Magnus was cornering him to spill out his feelings and intentions but what exactly did Magnus _want_? He had never answered that really... _More _was very vague. In fact, Magnus never answered anything. That sunk Alec's spirit even further down. He had reached an awfully gloomy mood when the taxi stopped in front of the large iron gates of the Jewish cemetary.

Alec walked out of the taxi after he threw some money at the driver and moved swiftly toward the gate, not waiting for Magnus. He could hardly handle himself at that point and thinking about what they were just about to do put him on edge even more. The bag of blood in his hands an unwelcomed reminder of the facts. He just stood there, taking in the scenary. If Alec hadn't know this was a cemetary, he could have think this was a private park for the famous and wealthy. It was almost peaceful, what with all the mature trees surrounding them, the gracious vines winding around the elegant iron fences, the graves unseen from the front entrance. It would be peaceful if Alec hadn't felt a chill run up his spine, the too silent surroundings telling him about the dead lying before them. If Alec had never seen ghosts, he could still _feel_ them and it had always made him utterly uncomfortable.

He was about to text Jace to know how to find them all when he felt a hand on his elbow. He jumped, startled, as he had almost forgotten about Magnus by his side. Alec exhaled shakily as Magnus turned him around so he could face him. His lover looked strangely sad and nervous himself, something Alec would have never believed he would see. If there's one thing he knew about Magnus was that he was confident, always. He didn't get to think more about it as his boyfriend leaned in and claimed his lips. For a few seconds, Alec gave in, yet again swept off his feet by Magnus's warmth and closeness, their lips moving together in the most entrancing dance he had ever known of. Although, soon enough, all the unsaid words between them caught up with him and he pulled away, his gaze drifting off to his boots-clad feet. He couldn't do this right now. Magnus spoke up in an eerily soft voice.

- "Alec, I know there's something wrong with you and I need to know what all this is about. We won't see each other for a while after this, as I will have to bring Jace back to the flat with me and I refuse to let you go without you telling me what's worrying your pretty head." Magnus said, and at the end of his speech, he grabbed Alec's chin between his long fingers lifting his head up so he could read the beautiful blue eyes.

Alec could only avert his gaze and that's what he did. Now was not the time. He didn't want to ponder his new feelings and the raging emotions that were fighting within him. He couldn't give in to Magnus, yet again.

- "Magnus, now is hardly the time. There's nothing alright? Let's just get this over with. I hate cemetaries." He answered in a flat tone.

He didn't give Magnus any more time to make him change his mind and turned away from him, walking up to the wrought iron fences. He was about to draw out his stele to open the gates when they creaked loudly, giving him passage. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Magnus, giving him a brief curt nod. He dug out his cell phone from his pocket, sending Jace a text to ask him where they were exactly and a few seconds after, he had the location, some secluded clearing near the end of the cemetary.

The lovers walked side by side in a heavy silence, moving up the well maintained alleyways, bordered by flowers and bushes. As Alec looked around, he could see the cemetary couldn't be looked in his entirety from any point of view around. There were only twisted alleyways that somehow lead to diverse patches of grass where you could see all the funeral monuments from a distance. He could only hope that they took the right path and quickly they found that they did. The tombs grew sparse and soon enough, he could see Jace and Clary sitting atop a hill and behind them the mature trees opened up to show a clearing lightened up by the moonlight.

He didn't know what happened the moment he saw the golden locks, it had been a while since Jace had provoked any kind of ache within him but, at this moment, he felt an intense need to be beside his _parabatai_, to bask in his presence and forget about how his life had become complicated in the last few days. When he spoke, his voice sounded relieved and longing, not that Alec really thought about it.

- "_Jace!"_ He called as he hurried toward him, barely noticing Clary's presence and noticing even less Magnus's tense posture behind him.

His nerves were getting the better of him and only Jace could set him off the knots twisting his guts. Well, to be honest, something else could do that but Alec had promised himself he wouldn't think about Magnus's almost magic hold over his body, heart and soul.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus couldn't help but grit his teeth when he heard all the longing and need in Alec's voice when he called out for Jace. He had started to believe they were getting past that but here again, Alec would make him face the love he had for his _parabatai_. It would soon drive him crazy.

Jace inquired reluctantly about where Alec had found the blood and Magnus realized he had zoned out for a few seconds. When he saw Alec's uneasiness, he came to his rescue as it had become his habit lately.

- "From a butcher shop in Greenpoint." He said, moving closer to the group. "They bleed their meat to make it halal. It's animal blood." He said tonelessly.

- "Blood is blood." Answered Jace in the same toneless voice.

He then turned to Clary and tried to talk her out of witnessing the rise of Simon to be welcomed in his Night Children's life. Magnus didn't listen to him anymore, looking over his lover whom's expression had sombered when Jace's attention had moved to Clary. And here they were again.

He had to fight down viciously with his possessivity and anger toward his lover. Alec had gave him the cold shoulder all the way here and Magnus only wanted to _understand._ What had happened to their glorious evening and the hopes that had flared in his chest at Alec's words, letting him know that he was now wondering about a life outside the Clave, outside of the shadowhunters's bubble and maybe, just maybe, about a life with him?

He was sick of this puppy behaviour of Alec toward Jace. He always felt like they were walking one step ahead to then move three backward. Magnus had respected Alec's need to be quiet and pensive for the last hour or so but now, it was about time they cleared this situation. He would not allow his boyfriend to run back to Jace everytime he felt anxious or confused about something. He moved swiftly behind Alec who was following Jace and Clary up the hill and he grabbed his elbow gently but firmly.

- "I think our conversation is not over, my love. What is going on with you? And I want an answer now." Magnus said huskily, barely containing the anger in his voice.

Alec shot him a venomous look over his shoulder and Magnus felt his heart sank when he saw the expression on his boyfriend's face. Never had Alec looked at him that way, never. Now he was getting really worried.

- "Let go of me Magnus!" Alec hissed violently. "Don't you see there's people around? They can see us, Jace can see us. And I already told you there was nothing so stop pushing me! This is not the time to talk!" He whisper-yelled, his face a mask of contained anger.

Shocked, Magnus let go of his lover's elbow but quickly whispered back to him, his voice choken by anxiety, before Alec moved away from him.

- "Fine. You're right about the fact this is not the time but don't tell me there's nothing going on. It's obvious there is and I'll found out." Magnus threatened, fear and fury mixing in the pit of his stomach. Damn Jace. He would not let Alec run away from him. He loved him too much.

Contrarily to what Magnus expected, Alec's features softened and he looked at him straight in the eyes for the first time in an hour and a half. The blue orbs lingered for a few seconds, shifting from softness to a sort of desperation Magnus couldn't understand. Although, Alec nodded his agreement and that's all he needed.

They walked up the hill and saw Alec's siblings surrounding a rectangular space of fresh dirt, waiting. Isabelle was sitting on the ground, her whip around her ankles shining under the moonlight. Jace and Clary standing aside, awkwardly beside each other. And then there was Raphael Santiago. Magnus should have known he would be the one responsible of this situation. They did have a sort of history together but he had never been really fond of the boy. He could although thank him for taking the place of Camille at the head of the New York Vampire's Clan. Usually, they kept away from each other and only talk when official business required it.

He caught up with the conversation when Raphael looked up to him in surprise before smoothly erasing the expression of his face. Good, Magnus didn't want their acquaintance to be known. He always preferred his business and past to be hidden, it was much easier that way. He moved closer to Alec though, feeling the need to protect him somehow, eventhough Alec was an accomplished shadowhunter that barely needed his help most of the time. His features became blank as he returned Raphael's stare.

- "High Warlock" Raphael said in silky voice. "I hadn't expected to see you here." There was almost a threat in Raphael's voice and Magnus knew why. Warlocks don't mess around Vampires's business.

Magnus straightened up and moved even closer to Alec, a movement Raphael didn't miss but the warlock answered him in a smooth, unconcerned voice nonetheless.

- "I was curious." He said softly, his eyes shining from the challenge. He would stay here for his lover, no matter what. "I've never seen one of the Night Children rise."

Raphael looked over at Jace who had moved away from Clary and was now almost sprawled against a tree trunk, his face as blank as Magnus's own.

- "You keep surprisingly illustrious company, Shadowhunter." Raphael said, his voice even more edgy if possible.

Magnus grit his teeth and was about to answer unpleasantly when Jace saved him the trouble.

- "Are you talking about yourself again" Jace said ironically, his boot tracing pattern in the dirt before him. "That seems boastful."

Magnus could barely contain his snort, seemed like someone else didn't appreciate Raphael very much. Although Jace usually didn't care about who was on the receiving end of his scornful remarks.

- "Maybe he meant me." Alec said, earning a suprised look from everyone. His lover rarely joked around and with their recent fight and the creepy atmosphere, it was even more startling. "Sorry" He said again, sheepishly. "Nerves."

Magnus almost swooned right there and then and his heart clenched, wishing to comfort his lover.

- "There's no need for that." He said gently, moving to touch Alec's shoulder but of course, the boy flinched and walked out of range, his head hanging low, almost ashamed of Magnus's attempt at PDA.

His hand fell to his side uselessly, hurt again by Alec's dismissal. When would he learn? But he couldn't help himself. Alec had this way of bringing out his deepest need of protectiveness and caring. If it would be up to him, he would never leave the shadowhunter's side, gazing at him all day long and being there for him whenever he needed it. Magnus sighed delicately and let his head hung low, zoning out of the conversation around him.

It soon rushed back to him though when he realized Simon was rising and Clary was running _toward_ the grave. God this girl was so stupid and reckless sometimes. He barely had the time to move before Raphael took a hold of her, telling her to let it be, that she couldn't help Simon through this.

Of course, being the stubborn girl she is, Clary didn't listen and then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec didn't want to ponder on the reason why he had let Jace drive away with Clary, Izzy and Simon in Luke's truck. He didn't want to think about the awful rising, what with Clary being almost killed by his best friend, without Raphael's intervention. He didn't want to analyze the way his heart soared knowing he had another hour or two alone with Magnus. Most of all, he really didn't want to talk about his confused feelings with the warlock, or why he had taken his lover's hand in his when they had neared Brooklyn, the streets empty and dimly lit by the lampposts lining the sidewalks. He stayed mute and quiet all the way there, still horror-struck by their evening and in dire need to be comforted. Somehow, Magnus didn't push him again, didn't question him taking his hand and respected his silence.

They walked upstairs to Magnus's apartment without a word exchanged and soon, they were sitting side by side on the furry pink couch, Chairman on his lap and purring happily. The sound felt odd and echoed through the flat, the only sound between them. He felt Magnus fidget beside him and he knew the silence would soon be broken by his lover's demanding questions. He didn't want that so he spoke first, his voice a trembling whisper.

- "Magnus. I don't want to talk right now. I know you may be worried about me but it's been a long night. And probably we won't be alone together for a while, what with Jace coming back here soon to continue his imprisonment, so would it be too much to ask of you to just hold me?" At these words, he lifted his gaze from his hand petting Chairman Meow to loose himself in the depths of the green-gold eyes, soft and worried, that were studying his face carefully, searching for some reassurance. "I need you right now and I don't want us to talk, I just want to be close to you, is that ok?" He added, in a barely audible voice, shy to express his longing so bluntly.

Magnus didn't answer him but he obliged Alec anyway. He moved closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around the younger man, gently kissing the damp forehead and moving one of his hand to run his fingers through Alec's black locks, rocking them gently and murmuring some nonsensical words through his lover's ears, giving Alec the comfort and love he needed. Alec closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing in the warlock's embrace, now able to imagine that Magnus really cared for him and loved him just as Alec wished he did more fervantly everyday. Enclosed in those familiar arms and snuggled in the warm body, he could forget his fears and anger, the way Magnus could turn him into his puppet with a snap of his fingers, the way he felt so desperatly depressed about the triviality of his life compared to Magnus's own, the way his life was slowly slipping away from him to shift around and rest within his boyfriend's lap, available for him to take or to ruin completely if he wished to.

At this moment, Alec could forget and simply enjoy his new found revelation. He loved Magnus Bane.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus was breathing more easily. Alec had came to him in his need, for once letting him know he had a place in his life. He could have been bothered by the fact that nothing was cleared yet, knowing that he still didn't know what was going on with his lover, that he was unaware of where their relationship was going, that he was unsure about Alec's feelings toward him or if they even had a future together but at the moment, he could rest in peace...

Alec needed him and he was glad. He would find a way to speak and see his lover again soon enough.

Magnus gently pressed his lips onto Alec's one, in a chaste kiss, willing away the fears and uncertainty crawling within Alec's heart and smoothing away the anxiety in his own.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know :) And let's hop up to the questions :**

**1- Did you feel like I described well enough the cemetary scene or were you confused by it all?**

**2- I tried to let known there was somewhat of a relation between Raphael and Magnus as we know this will be established in further Bane's chronicles (or in the last one, didn't have time to read it) and I tried to keep it vague, to maybe fix it later. Did that bother you or should i have left it altogether?**

**3- In the upcoming chapter, due to Angelic-Demon96 comment, I'm thinking about a Magnus breaking into the institute to see our shy shadowhunter and have the talk he want to have desperately. The other option would be a night meeting somewhere in a park or a café. What do you guys prefer?**

**4- I was thinking about doing some extras for Kissed, writing down Malec first meeting at the party and when Magnus came to care of Alec's wounds. Maybe I could add some other random meetings. Would you guys enjoy that? Got any ideas that wouldn't stray from TMI plot line?**

**Thanks to everyone who answers and of course, you don't have to! I enjoy regular reviews as much as the ones who answer the questions :D See ya darlings!**


	14. Past Memories and Breaking In

**Hello lovelies! Here's chapter 12 and sorry it took 5 days again, it's been a really busy week at work and I must say that when I finally get home, I mostly feel like relaxing, reading and shutting off my poor brain. But also, I wanted to have as much reviews as possible to make sure I would satisfy everyone! So I'll thank again everyone who answered the questions:Phantom-Dragon124, XMizzTuraX, Mads-hatter-15, Angelic-Demon96, EarnestlyBunburying, Guest and 96 Qutie. You've all giving me wonderful ideas and I tried to apply some of these here. So, for question 3, breaking in the Institute won 4 over 3. But! As the score was so tight, i'm thinking about putting the ''café/park meeting" as an extra since everyone would like me to do those :) Also, as XMizzTuraX mentioned that she would maybe prefer "flashback" from the extras I'm planning on doing, I'm giving her one now so she can be happy :) And it will all give you an idea of what I plan to do with the extras. Also, I will also find a way to explain Raphael and Magnus relationship in the further chapters as soon as I know more myself as a lot of you seemed interested. Also, Mads-hatter-15 gave me an interesting insight, saying that she would like to see more depth into Magnus's reasons of being so distant and remote when it comes to his past. I then realized I've been a bit flying over Magnus complicated personality in the last chapters so we catch up to this now. Please tell me what you think :) Ok, so as you all love it, other questions in the foot note for those who wish to answer. This is a very long chapter, maybe as long as 1st date so pleaaaasse, give me a lot of reviews? I worked hard! :D**

**And now hop on to the story!**

**Disclaimer : Of course I don't own TMI or Malec... just love to scrutinize and examine them under my pen :D**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Past Memories and Breaking In

Magnus was mindlessly petting Chairman Meow and grudgingly counting the hours that he'd been apart from Alec. At the moment, he was to a countdown of 18 hours and it was awful. He hadn't realized how much he needed Alec so he wouldn't fall down in his usual cynism and anxiety. He had walked in this relationship almost backward and now he was the one running ahead. Because let's face it... Alec got him swooning and head over heels in a record time. Only Alec could make him believe it could work, only him had taken so much place in his life that he couldn't imagine it without him. It was scary and it had never happened to him before. Which meant that in the absence of his loved one, all the old awful thoughts were invading him. His immortality, how Alec would die eventually and not him (he winced painfully at this), how his lover still obviously had a crush on his brother and now Magnus's prisoner, how his boyfriend could barely indulge him a space in his life, how he was so reluctant to accept the fact Magnus was so much better for him than anyone else could ever be... Well, that was a bit pretentious of him but he still believed it.

Magnus sighed deeply. Most of all, he thought about how different Alec and him were and how scared he was that his lover would eventually grow apart of him. Alec was still young and even if he liked Magnus now, sometimes Magnus doubted the shadowhunter's feelings would ever grow. Yesterday had scared him. How Alec had closed off and strayed from him had hurt him more than any dismissals his lover had inflicted on him. He didn't want Alec to keep him at arm's lenght, he wanted to be as close as he could ever be. They had so little time together and Magnus was everyday more sure of his love, the doubts fading, how come Alec couldn't see that? Magnus was addicted to the happiness he had with Alec, even if they fought, even if he talked about Jace and even if he maybe didn't love him, Magnus couldn't let go. He wanted more... always more.

An annoying and becoming way-too-familiar voice broke his train of thoughts.

- " Don't you have any food in here? I'm starving!" Jace said in his haughty tone.

Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes upwards, asking God or whoever was up there what he had done to be stuck with the obnoxious Golden boy. Jace had been rumbling about and pacing around all day and when he wasn't doing that, he had been spaming Clary voicemail restlessly. But of course, the redhaired girl wouldn't answer and Jace didn't seem to understand why. They hadn't talked about Jace discovery anymore but Magnus had caught Jace's lingering gaze on him, hardening whenever their eyes met. Nope, even if the subject stayed dead, the blond shadowhunter had definitely not forget that the man who was his jailor was most probably having sex with his beloved _parabatai_. Although, Jace seemed to recall that fact randomly when his obsession for his sister wasn't omnipresent in his head. Sighing once again, Magnus answered the young man with obvious dislike and annoyance in his voice.

- "I agreed to keep you prisoner for the Clave, not attempt at your every need as if you were a toddler. If you're hungry, you just have to order something. I'm not a babysitter. And it's 11 at night, you just had to eat when I asked you what you wanted earlier! Now just let me be and go annoy someone else."

The expression of outrage on Jace's face was priceless. He stomped out of the room but, as he always had to have the last words, he shouted from behind his shoulder:

- "You're the only one here! I have no other choice but to annoy YOU! And I wasn't hungry earlier!" Jace grumbled.

Dismissing his prisoner with a waving hand, as Jace had walked back in the den to lock himself there again, surely to call Clary (yet again), Magnus's mind came back to a more pleasing subject; Jace's _parabatai_. Alec had changed much in his life in such a short time, it was troubling. Seeing Raphael the night before had disturb him. Reminding him of his long years, of the Hotel Dumort, of Camille, of all the reasons why he had to move on, to keep away from his past and never ever dwell on what had been before. He wasn't better than dead if he started regretting. Alec was his present, his future if the young blue-eyed boy would let him do so, what need was there to remember all that he had lost, all the long empty years without a single ray of hope to lighten them? He knew Alec wanted to know more about him, about his life, about his past, but he couldn't indulge him... yet.

Even this had changed. In any of his previous relationships, or what could count as relationships, Magnus had never really spoke of his life. He could count on one hand the ones who knew a little more about him, all of them immortals, and he always thought he was fine like that. But Alec gave him hope and he wanted to share with him, tell him of his loneliness, of the horror that long years could bring upon you, the burden that time was but somehow... he couldn't. How could he allow Alec to be spoiled by Magnus's immortal nature, by his cynism and hatred of the human stupidity? Although, they could shine so brightly sometimes. Alec was his sun, he was so innocent and perfect. He wanted to move on with him, feel and see what he never had, love like a human, as if he could die tomorrow. He wanted that. He didn't want to be dragged behind, to relive past sufferings even if to share with his lover. That's how he'd always been, even Tessa, with her grand heart, had never been able to make him understand how destructive his way of being could be. He hadn't listened to her. At the time, running away and evading had been his safeguard, it had always been. He would have turned crazy if not. But Alec deserved him to dwell, to taste and savor their times together... Alec made him want to stay and never forget. He didn't want to move on from Alec. It had been like that as soon as he had met the blue eyes of his lover.

Caught in his hopes, nostalgia and fear of what was to come, of what he was feeling, Magnus remembered their first encounter.

* * *

_Magnus was bored out of his mind. It was happening almost all the time now. May he be surrounded by hundreds of people, drunk and dancing, as he was now, and all he could feel was this... boredom. It was constantly plaguing him. He was about to send everyone home when he heard the entrance bell ringing. He would have ignored it if it wouldn't have been pressed again... and again and.. DAMNIT!_

_The High Warlock of Brooklyn opened his apartment door and stormed downstairs to the entrance door. There was no way he would allow some other guests to come in at this time when he already wanted to get rid of all the ones who were already there. He opened the entrance door rather abruptly to end up speechless, staring at the most beautiful blue eyes. Eyes he had seen only once. Will's eyes. But then...no. These were even more delicious and surrounded by a gorgeous black haired blushing boy who seemed like he wanted to disappear behind the very loud and similar looking girl in front of him and to which he had just let go of her wrist, stopping her from ringing again. It appeared as if he was the only one with manners here... Magnus could hardly believe it but he felt his heart flutter, trying to catch the elusive blue eyes. He barely heard the girl talk._

- _"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" She said cheerfully, as if she had won a prize or something._

_All thoughts of letting the incomers die here on the threshold of his porch had flew away. He needed to know more about the lovely blushing wonder. _

- _"That would be me." He had said in a husky voice._

_At that moment, the blue eyes had lifted a bit and Magnus had caught his gaze as a bird of prey, not letting it go. Lucky for him, all the other shadowhunters were too focused on him to see the young man blush and squirm under his appreciative glance. Yes. His luck had turned... the boy was definitely gay and soon would be his, he had promised himself. He had contained the satisfied smirk to spread on his features and had continued his speech._

- _"Children of the Nephilim" He had said slowly "Well. Well. I don't recall inviting you."_

_But I will definitely not let you go... Magnus had thought, relishing in the young man discomfort around him. This will be an interesting night after all, had been his next thought._

* * *

And interesting it had been. Alec had seduced him more and more throughout the short time he had been at his party. Blunt, direct, never hiding anything, even if it had been wrong, interested and most surprinsigly, coming to his defense. Magnus had made sure to let his gaze linger and envelop the young man as often as he could have done and he had smiled from the failed attempts of avoidance Alec had tried. When he had asked him to 'Call him', he had been sure the blue eyed boy would do so... But he hadn't. Thus adding to Magnus's interest. He had made him wait for two long weeks... two weeks before ringing at his doorstep, barely healed from his injury. They hadn't really talked when Magnus had saved him from the Greater Demon poisoning but their eyes had met, lingering and interested, blowing on the spark Magnus had entertained in the secret of his heart. And now the shadowhunter was his, at least, Magnus fervantly hoped he was.

Alec was special... and he could hardly see it. He had caught Magnus's eyes from the start and was driving him crazy, keeping him away and leaving him putty whenever he was close. And all Magnus could think about now was that he really missed Alec. He wanted to see him again, hug him, hold him, talk about what was going on his mind and why wasn't he accepting Magnus to be as closed to him as he wished to be...

Magnus exhaled noisily another time, one too much for Chairman who took off, outraged at being treated so carelessly. It would have made smile the warlock if his mind wasn't wandering down a dangerous path. He wanted to see Alec and he would.

He thought about all of what it implied: making sure Jace would stay asleep, strenghtening the wards of the flat, a night ride to Manhattan and then, he would have to deflect the wards of the Institute, without getting caught and without breaking the wards altogether, and probably a soundproof spell... as he very much intended to make Alec scream of pleasure before the night would be over.

Magnus knew he would be exhausted the next day, would probably end up with his magic running low, would be risking big if the Clave knew he planned on breaking in the Institute, the presence of the Inquisitor within its walls but... it was all worth it to see the gorgeous blue eyes again.

Smirking joyfully for the first time that day, Magnus Bane started plotting, getting ready to seduce and break into the very high defenses of his blushing and wonderful boyfriend Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

It was around midnight and Alecwas laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It had been an uneventful day eventhough it had been a rather unpleasant one. He had tried to train, to fail miserably, tried to read, to fail again, and mostly tried to avoid the overwhelming presence of the tension hovering in the Institute due to the Inquisitor's occupancy within the walls of his home. Although, what had been a real run down in Alec's awful day, was the absence of some green-gold eyes dawdling over Alec's self-conscious body.

He grunted, angry with himself. Ever since he had admitted to himself being in love with the sparkly warlock, Alec's mind barely stopped wandering away from his lover and if there's one thing Alec despised, it was the lack of self-control. Of course, since they had started dating, Magnus had been omnipresent in his thoughts but never at this level of obsession. It was rather mind-wrecking. Most of all, he couldn't help himself thinking about all that could go wrong and all the differences that separated him of his lover. He was becoming a boneless slug around Magnus and Alec wasn't even able to believe his boyfriend would end up loving him one day. This idea was the one who sent him in a spiral of self-pity. How could anyone love someone as plain and boring as him? Let alone someone as confident and fascinating as Magnus Bane.

He was there in his depressing thoughts, that had been running around all day long, when he heard a small tap on his window. Caught off guard, Alec thought first is was probably the wind but the tap came again, persistent. Wary, the shadowhunter lift himself off the bed and went to the window. Seeing nothing, he opened it slowly, sticking his head out to see what was all the rambling about. He almost fell off when he heard the silky voice of his lover.

- "Hello sweetheart, won't you let me in? It's a rather cold night for September and I would really love to say hi properly." Magnus said, teasing and casual, as if nothing was wrong.

Alec wildly looked around, searching for the origin of the voice to finally see his lover's head hanging down from the top of the window, obliging Alec to twist around and look upwards to meet the cat's eyes and sensual smirk. The shadowhunter's eyes widened comically and he moved out of the window, afraid Magnus would break his neck soon enough if he didn't let him in.

As soon as the young man walk away of the window, a lean an muscular body flipped, hands gripping the top frame of the window and entered in one swift move. Alec had never thought Magnus would be so supple. Speechless, he watched his lover straightening himself, dusting off his coat and turning around to close the window he had just come from. Magnus then turned around again and smiled brightly to his boyfriend, all proud and happy, which was all Alec needed to snap off his stupor.

- "WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS! ARE YOU CRAZY!" He shouted but his rambling was cut off by the warlock who putted a finger in front of his mouth, letting him know to be quiet.

Astonished, Alec could only obliged and he glanced with his eyes narrowed as Magnus started muttering in some unknown language and spreading his blue sparkling hands, creating a spell of some sort. Impressed, Alec saw the small sparkles stretch from his lover's hands and fly to the walls of his room to install a sort of barrier all around Alec's chamber, glowing for some seconds over the walls to then disappear.

Magnus stopped chanting in his weird summoning voice and grinned at Alec, eyes sparkling gorgeously. He closed the distance between them and, without leaving Alec a chance to resume his angry shouts, took his lips in a ravenous manner, leaving Alec's mind blank of nothing but Magnus's warm presence and delicious mouth moving against his.

When they broke apart to breathe, Alec was fuzzy, dizzy and very much turned on. Although, when he opened his eyes again and caught Magnus's satisfied expression, all his frustrations and anger from earlier came down on him and he disentangled himself roughly from Magnus's embrace. Alec's fierce scowl met Magnus's pouting one and he almost wavered from his anger but, now was not the time. Magnus had been reckless, imprudent and Alec was not about to let this go.

- "What were you thinking? You're supposed to look over Jace and you know the Inquisitor is here! Do you have a death wish or something? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous! Now, you better go back before someone catch you!" He said, whipering violently.

Magnus's pouting face turned quickly into a smug one and that only made Alec wary and distruful of what his lover had been meandering about. This ought to be worst than he had first thought.

- "Do not worry, my love! I've got everything covered! Jace is at home, sound asleep due to one of my infallible spell so he won't escape anytime soon. As for someone catching me, it's impossible! I didn't even broke in the wards, just deflected them and nobody, not even the Inquisitor, will heard us, as I just soundproofed your room. Isn't that brilliant?" He said, pride and smugness breathing out of his pores.

Yet again speechless, Alec looked at his lover, unbelieving and blurted out the only question that came to his hazed mind.

- "Why? What was the point of all this?" He spluttered, confused.

As he rarely did, Magnus frowned, looking down at Alec as if the answer was obvious but slowly enunciated what seemed to be so unbelievable to Alec but that he had longed to hear nonetheless.

- "I came to see you, of course. We've been apart for a complete day! And I told you we needed to talk so... here I am!" He finished, joyful and childish.

Alec had a hard time keeping up with the conversation. He could scarcely comprehend why Magnus would have gone to such extremes simply to have few hours with him and above everyhing, just to know what _was wrong with him._ It implied such strong emotions that Alec definitely didn't want to linger on them. He barely accepted his own feelings, he didn't want to start dwelling again on Magnus's own. He was already torturing himself enough with those. So he fell back to his usuals habits and dismissed any kind of importance to the whole gesture and decided that Magnus probably was bored out of his mind and had gone and invented himself a little challenge to spice up the long day. Back in control, Alec answered his lover flatly and almost emotionless.

- "Magnus, seriously, this could have waited... I know you probably got a serious kick by breaking into the Institute, proving your undeniable capacities but it's hardly a reasonable past-time. It could have gone wrong." He said, a bit of impatience leaking through his voice.

Alec turned around and moved to sit down on his bed, unaware that Magnus's expression had become hurt, his hands resting on his hips while his eyes had betrayed uncertainty, something Alec never seemed to catch in his lover's eyes.

Magnus's hands fell to his side and he took two hesitant steps toward Alec, his enthusiasm deflating like a balloon. He spoke up, the hurt and the doubt still present in his voice.

- "Aren't you happy to see me?" He said, whining a little bit. "I thought I could suprise you and..." But Magnus's voice ran dry when he saw Alec's puzzled and cautious expression.

Alec's eyes stayed fix on Magnus for some long seconds, wondering what to say. This was becoming emotional and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Even if he had known he would miss Magnus, he had been glad of the few days they would have been apart. Being away from his lover would have helped him sort through the submerging feelings that were now walking hands in hands with his heart whenever he was near the beautiful warlock. At the moment, Alec was fighting with an overwhelming need to crawl to Magnus's feet and beg him to love him forever, which was awfully embarrassing. He replied to his lover with as much reluctance as he could managed even if his heart and soul were elated and giddy.

- "Of course I'm glad Magnus. I just wish you hadn't take all these risks just to... spend some time with me. I know it thrilled you to do it but it still could have waited. It wasn't that important." He said, trying to skip over the part where he mentioned Magnus's intentions of being with him, as he mostly believed it hadn't been the real reason.

At these words, Magnus looked angry for a reason Alec couldn't grasp really. The warlock moved swiftly toward his lover, barely missing the sturdy wood dresser aside the window, and kneeled between Alec's legs, looking up at him and raising his hands up to cup his boyfriend's face tenderly. His eyes shone with determination and some anger, as Alec had guessed. Dumbfounded, he listened to the warlock's husky voice.

- "Not important? I think I can be the judge of that Alexander. You seemed very upset yesterday and I don't like you shutting me off of your beautiful mind. I want to know what's going on Alec and don't tell me my interest for you is unimportant. In fact, it's rather insulting. I think I'm old enough to know what I deem worthy of my attention or not." He said fiercely, never leaving the blue orbs that were completely puzzled and soon became clouded by being so close to his heart's desire.

As Alec stayed mute, unable to utter a word, Magnus leaned in, brushing his lips gently against his lover's ones, eliciting a content sigh and a passionate response, as if the shadowhunter couldn't fight his hunger anymore. But of course, Magnus would refuse him his delightful escape. Alec didn't want to talk but Magnus wouldn't have any of it. After the brief contact, his lover leaned away and looked at him again, pressing the young man with his steady gaze and silky voice.

- "Now, tell me, what's going on?" Magnus pushed on, leaving Alec no means of exit.

Alec tried to even his breathing but he couldn't. He got lost in the warlock's hypnotizing gaze and all his anger, fear and anxiety bubbled up, trying to surface. Horrified, Alec heard the words being spilled out of his mouth, as an uncontrolable sickness that he didn't have any hold over. So much for self-control.

- "I hate how you make me feel." He blurted out, sounding like a whining child.

He closed his eyes, ashamed beyond belief. He didn't want to see Magnus's face but he heard the hurt and shock in his lover's voice nonetheless. His boyfriend's hands left his face and Alec felt the loss right down to his bones.

- "What...?" Magnus said, distressed.

Alec sighed deeply and opened his eyes slowly. There was no turning back now, he didn't want Magnus to believe he wasn't amazingly happy with him and tried his best to fix the ugly words that had left his mouth. Magnus's features were a heartbreaking mix of pain and sadness. Alec felt his heart clench and rushed into the words, wishing more than anything to see his lover smile again.

- "I... I... never felt like this before. I... can... never tell you no and... it's like you have this... absolute control over my body with your... mind-blowing sex skills..." He blushed furiously at these words and got Magnus to smile a little. "I'm not used to be... so... pliant... I don't like... the way... I can't control... anything anymore." He inhaled sharply and stopped struggling to explain the very core of his discomfort. "I'm the one who take care of everyone Magnus, I'm the responsible one, always making sure everybody will be safe and sound. Nobody look after me, I'm reliable and constant. But with you... I have no safeguard, I don't know how to deal with all of what you make me feel. I'm loosing control and I hate it. I feel exposed and vulnerable, unable to stand my ground and I can barely care now about what has been the meaning of my existence before you... and it's wrong. I shouldn't feel like that." He said, pleading with his eyes for Magnus to understand all of his dilemma.

Magnus stayed quiet for a long minute searching the blue eyes. As some of the pain seemed to recede from the cat's eyes to be replaced by softness, Magnus lift his right hand again and nestled it against Alec's cheekbone. The shadowhunter leaned in the touch, trying to comfort himself with Magnus's closeness. The warlock then looked at him very seriously and spoke in a barely audible voice.

- "Do not think this isn't new for me either Alexander... I'm very much scared too." Magnus said, earning a startled gaze from Alec and making him smile softly. "I may have 800 years old but nobody's got me attached so quickly. If you're used to be reliable Alec, I used to be nothing but reliable. I used to elude any kind of serious situation and just live day by day." The green eyes went down to the floor for some seconds and then lifted up again, sad and confused too. "We're both changing... and yes it's difficult but if there's one thing I learned through the years, sweetheart, is that nobody change completely. You will never stop caring for your siblings totally and I will never be totally serious." He chuckled softly at these words, his eyes shining a little bit. "There's only one thing we can do now... Be distrustful and reject our blooming feelings altogether or just let go... Accept to hold on to each other as we both loose control together. What do you think?"

The beautiful green-gold eyes were striking. Alec felt his heart beating wildly, wishing nothing more then to let go as Magnus said but... No. There was no but. He trusted Magnus more than he ever thought he could. His eyes getting lost in the wonderful cat's one, feeling the warm and soft touch on his cheek, he felt luckier and happier than he had ever felt in his life... So what if Magnus didn't love him? So what if Jace and Izzy were not his priority anymore? He had never felt more alive in his whole life, this felt right, this felt perfect... and he didn't want to leave it. He would take what Magnus would give him. And then, for once in his life, Alexander Lightwood let go...

To be catch by a very eager warlock.

Magnus swallowed him in a tight embrace, lips devouring him and hands holding him tighter than he ever did, holding on to his shadowhunter just as much as Alec was holding on to his sparkly warlock. Both lost and happy to loose control... together.

* * *

**Hope you loved it! Please let me know :D And now the questions:**

**1- In this chapter, I tried to bring some depth to Malec's feelings but it was a very tin line to walk on as both still refuse to talk about their love. This chapter being so intense, will it be believable for them to don't speak of their love for another maybe 10 to 15 chapters? I just hoped I haven't dig too far :(**

**2- For next chapter, I would hop on to the next day but surely some of you want the lemon? Let me know what you prefer! I don't want to add too much lemons and then people to complain about it!**

**3- I know you would like me to write the extras but, I was wondering if you would like me to start them now, otherwise probably slowing the update process of Kissed or would you prefer me to wait for Kissed to be done? I already have 3 stories waiting to be written and some chapters for Meant to be and A new life so yeah, I left them on hold as everyone seem to prefer Kissed... Let me know if I should put the extras on hold too.**

**So that's it for now lovelies! now you know what to do XD**


	15. AN : Brain Circumvolutions

**_Hello to you all my lovely readers and fellow writers! DO NOT WORRY! This is not one of those awful author's note telling you this story is on hiatus forever and will not be continued (I absolutely LOATHE those so no, it won't happen here, you would all end up hating me and I would definitely hate myself too!). This is merely a little note to let you know Kissed will be updated only by next weekend... yes I know that's not cool. But! I've been shuffling about CoA and realized the upcoming chapters will need some serious digging through... As I usually just sit down and let the magic happens, referring to the books regularly, I happened to be thoroughly confused as what will happens next, I have millions of ideas and can't see to fix them together. There's a lot of fuzzy hints and undercurrent story going on between Malec in the last chapters of CoA and I have to wrap my brain around it before keeping on. So, for once in my writer's history, I'll have to actually sit down and map out the chapters, trace the lines of what I want to happen and how I can integrate it to CoA plot line. Although, as soon as I'll have figure it all out, it will be easier to write the rest of CoA's parts so hopefully, chapters will comes quicker than at a 5 days intervals. So yeah, sorry if you all expected an update and got this A/N but I felt really guilty leaving you hanging when this weekend should have given you another update from my story. Please don't hate me? :( I promise what is coming will be amazing! XD So if you want, feel free to bitch in reviewing (but not too much or I'll probably start crying sniff...) and please be aware that for the story to keep being believable, I'll have to stir up some arguments between our awesome Malec and extract the lingering frustrations within the couple that have been brewing from the start lol... sorry about that! I always enjoy reviews and comments so if you have any ideas that could help me, I welcome them (it does have to stick to the book though). And thanks to you all for you wonderful support and patience with my tiny tiny writer's block!_**

**_Will be back soon!_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_PS : BIG WHOOT to my wonderful fan ZaidKayson with her lovely reviews (I did miss them lol, happy to have you back) that got me at 1 review from my sooo desired 100 reviews XD XD Can't thank you enough darling and believe me, loveeee you too :D Reviews like yours always keep me going :D THANKS A LOT! And also thanks to allll my new fans (and of course the ones who always followed me!) who wrote me great reviews also for chapter 14!_**


	16. Of Self-Doubts and Wandering Minds

**Hello my lovelies! Hope you didn't miss me too much :D But here I am, as I promised, with a new chapter by the weekend! So, it was a hard process but I mostly figured out what will come next. So, I gave you some smut here as there won't be much in the upcoming chapters, sorry :( Malec will get into a rough time as they need to figure out where they're going through and what do they wish to share with each other really. I do hope you'll love this part and won't leave running after I tell how depressing the next chap could be :( But hey, have to keep true to the story! So I thank you all my reviewers for being patient with me and on with the story!**

**PS : There won't be any questions by the foot note now as I mostly really want you guys to give me an honest opinion on the story so far, without feeling obliged to answers my questions, and to let me know if you're fine with where I'm headed. It will get harder and harder for me to keep up, as it's becoming action packed, so a little reassurance would be great :D**

**PS2 : To my darling ZaidKayson, yes you gave me my 100th review! THANK YOU! And as you're so wonderful, check your PM, there is a little surprise for you ;) Also, for all who will review, I will also send this little gift to you all so please, log in so I could send it to you ;)**

**Disclaimer : If I would own TMI, Clary and Jace wouldn't exist, it would be all about Malec and they would have smut non-stop so there you go... that's why I don't own nothing loool**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Of Self-Doubts and Wandering Minds

Alec's mind was beyond rational thoughts. He was holding on to Magnus for dear life, his emotional state a swirling craziness. He was happy, elated, confident but also confused, scared and needy. The clothes had flew around in no time and his body was purring under Magnus's ministrations. The fleeting kisses, the hands caressing his sides and the mouth lingering on his chest felt like Heaven. He had trusted Magnus with his fear and reluctance toward his blooming feelings and he had welcomed Magnus's acceptance and support with eagerness.

But now as he was loosing himself to sensations, the relief of his anxiety and fear of rejection left the place to other unusual cravings. He wanted to be with Magnus. He loved him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to, at least if he didn't earn his love, to be a special someone who would know the real Magnus Bane. What that so wrong of him? His lover never talked about himself and Alec hadn't push really even if it was nagging him... But now, now, surely... It wouldn't be bad of him to ask?

Although Alec's mind ran dry when his lover's warm mouth enclosed his throbbing member tighly and a loud moan escaped his lips as Magnus went down on him, burying him further into his navy comforter. His hands, that had been previously caressing Magnus's back and neck in lazy strokes, went to clutch the raven hair brutally, pulling them out and earning a wild moan from his lover. A delicious shiver went down Alec's spine.

Alec let his body take over and enjoyed Magnus's mind-blowing skills. The beloved mouth extirpated him moans and screams, his stomach muscles soon coiling with his upcoming climax. Though Alec tried to get a grip on his requiring need as he wanted to feel Magnus inside of him. He wanted to be as close to his lover as he could. He wanted to loose himself in the pleasure of sharing the blinding passion they brought to each other. He wanted Magnus to make him forget how inequate he felt sometimes when he pondered on everything that separated them. He wanted his lover to wrap his uncertain and fearful self around the overwhelming light that was Magnus. Most of all, he wanted to hear his boyfriend's moans and screams that he, Alexander Lightwood, could bring out of him.

With that in mind Alec moved his hands toward Magnus's face and pulled slightly upwards, letting his lover know that he wanted him to stop the delicious torture. Confused, Magnus leaned upwards, leaving him with a light pop, and looked at him questioningly. Alec, through his heavy breath and fuzzy mind, tried to explain himself.

- "Magnus... I want you... inside. I want us to... be together. I want to... hear you." He gasped, short of breath and with a raspy voice.

Magnus's face fell into a soft and touched expression. His eyes shone beautifully and a slow, sincere smile, that Alec had barely accepted being "his" smile, seen by only his eyes, stretched the elegant features. He couldn't help but respond equally, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. His lover cleared his throat before speaking in a suspiciously choked voice.

- "You got any lube?" He said soflty, as if the vulgar and common inquiry could ruin the sweet, magical moment.

Alec's blush deepened but he said nonetheless :

- "Bedside table, second drawer."

Magnus retrieved the item and came back quickly to his side. Before opening the bottle, he looked into Alec's eyes, lingering, as if to recall this moment, as if to take in the sight of his naked lover, blushing and excited from their lovemaking. Still a bit shy under Magnus's sometimes heavy stares, Alec leaned down to capture his boyfriend's lips, closing his eyes to feel the smooth smoldering of their mouths moving in synch.

Soon enough, he heard the bottle lid being unclasped and Magnus coating his fingers with the lubricant. Their lips never broke apart even when Magnus entered him slowly with one digit, as Alec welcomed the pleasure-pain filling his veins. The finger moved gently inside of him, eliciting more and more delicious sensations and when his hips began to rock, another digit joined the other. Alec was now moaning shamelessly and quickly, he was stretched to perfection by the talented warlock and he was a mumbling mess.

- "Magnus... baby... come now... I'm ready..." He choked out, barely able to form the words.

He heard his lover take a sharp intake of breath and Alec opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend flushed by desire, his cat's pupils dilated to maximum. He could almost have come right there, ferociously happy to send Magnus in this extreme state of excitement. All because of him... Alec smiled coyly, to Magnus's great surprise, and brought his hands up to wrap them around Magnus's shoulders, pulling him down on top of him, impatient to feel his lover's warmth inside out.

Magnus eagerly responded and Alec was rapidly lost into the delectable sensation of his love filling him completely.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus was blissful. Taking Alec on a love ride was always filled with raging hapiness but now, knowing how Alec was slowly slipping toward him, feeling his lover wavering and doubting his emotions was mind-wrecking. Maybe, maybe... Alec could come to love him. Every bit of Alec that Magnus had the chance to collect, every wall tumbling down was a precious treasure. He dared to hope, dared to wish it could all end well, that Alec and him would be happy together, for a long time. Even the usual shadow of Jace could barely bring him down. Alec felt for him... and that's all Magnus wanted to think about now.

When Magnus entered his lover, it felt like the first time all over again. He felt humbled, touched and wanted nothing more but to cherish the beautiful shadowhunter under him. He swore to drive him to heights they never reached before. Magnus took his time entering his boyfriend, inch by inch, filling his lover with a longing need to hear the moans, the awe and the contented sighs. Magnus leaned down to rest on his folded arms, elbows handling most of his weight, all of his body covering his lover, hips moving purposefully slowly. Alec's eyes flittered and opened, looking at him with a glazed and shining glance as a languorous smile spread on his lips. Returning the grin, Magnus leaned down further and kissed his lover as delicately as his lovemaking, molding their lips with a delightful lingering. When Magnus heard Alec small moan of pleasure, he withdrew his hips slowly, the moan escalating to a loud whimper, while Magnus's tongue invaded the welcoming warmth of his lover's mouth.

Soon enough, the tongues battled and the hips rocked together in a fierce rythym, arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if none of them could handle any space in between them. They moved and shook and trembled in harmony, their climbing voices filling the soundproofed room. Magnus felt his lover near explosion and he quickly lifted Alec's legs to fill him deeper, hitting his prostate, his mouth trailed down to the arched neck where Alec's pulse beat loudly, teeth clamping down on the wild vein, at the same time moving down his hand to enfold Alec's engorged erection to stroke him hotly. The combined sensations sent Alec to cloud Nine and in a matter of second, he was screaming Magnus's name, louder than he ever heard, his ectasy leaving a mess between the two of them, not that Magnus cared.

Cold sweats were covering Magnus's foreheard, as he was containing his climax viciously. He kept on rocking his lover again and again, hitting Alec's sweet spot and stroking him restlessly, so much that soon Alec was trying to stop him, overwhelmed by the sensations, feeling another climax building within. Willing to comfort his lover, Magnus looked him in the eyes, gently gaining Alec to relax and he bent down to kiss him sweetly. His lover's stiff position went limp and he let go of his fear, embracing the uncontrolled state of his nervous system. It took another two thrusts and Alec was drawling out a whistling scream, moaning away the overstimulation of his senses and Magnus felt unbelievably proud. Releasing his clenched muscles, he welcomed his own climax, fingers almost ripping the sheets under him as the wave of pleasure shook him deeply. Black spots filled his vision and he had a hard time to stop himself from fainting.

As the relief and relaxation claimed him, Magnus could no longer hold his body up and slumped onto Alec's warm chest, his head nestling in his lover's neck, both breathing heavily and dazed beyond belief. Magnus did chuckled gently though when he heard Alec's awed voice.

- "By the angel... I do hope your soundproof spell worked properly..."

* * *

_Alec's pov_

They had been drifting in and out of a fuzzy slumber without falling asleep really, which was rather surprising considering the amount of energy they had just spent. Their hands were lazily caressing each other bodies, spooned together in a tight embrace. They had cleaned up quickly, Magnus snapping to existence a damp cloth.

Alec felt strangely keened up, his mind wandering and questionning. What were they to become now? What was awaiting them? How long could he go silently loving Magnus and bottling up his hopes of being loved back? Could he really handle it? And more importantly, what did he really know about Magnus? This was the most distressful thought of them all. He was there, hopelessly in love with a man he barely knew and Alec found it almost unbearable. He sighed gently and kept on stroking Magnus's hair, wishing for things to be simple. Alec loved simple things. He was a simple person after all. Blunt to discomfort.

His boyfriend, for once, didn't seem to catch on his lover's frown and distress. Magnus seemed lost in his own thoughts, oddly silent. Suddenly, Alec felt the aching need to be close to his boyfriend. He needed to have his attention back to him, at that moment, with Magnus withdrawn in his thoughts, Alec felt utterly alone. Sliding down the bed, bringing the comforter back up his shoulders, he lifted Magnus's face with his left hand, bringing the warlock's gaze to his own. Magnus's eyes widened slightly in suprise but Alec didn't give him time to talk as he fell down on his lips, taking them languorously, caressing and molding their mouths together, expressing his longing as best he could. Magnus answered him blindly, without hesitation.

When they broke apart for air, Magnus gazed at him with a wondering and quizzical expression.

- "What was that for, my love?" He whispered softly.

Alec smiled at him shyly, taken aback by his sudden rush of emotions. He answered him as best he could.

- "I don't know... I just... felt the need to be close to you, that's all." He murmured back.

Magnus made a pleased sound from the back of his throat and smirked at Alec joyfully, playfulness back in the green-gold eyes.

- "And why would you feel the need to be close to me when I'm right here, naked next to you, darling? Is it your way of telling me you're up for another round?" The smirk grew wider and turned almost deviant. "Not that I mind really but, I putted a lot of effort in getting you sated... Although, shadowhunters and their unbelievable stamina would most probably put to shame even a 800 years old warlock." He chuckled lightly, leaning in to kiss Alec again.

Alec laugh a little bit himself and felt almost tempted but this was not what he had meant. He wanted them to keep climbing toward a closer intimacy and even if he enjoyed sexual banter, Alec felt it was time they dug deeper. He placed his strong fingertips to his lover's mouth delicately and spoke softly.

- "It's not what I meant, Magnus. I just..." He sighed, unnerved with his lack of ability in expressing himself properly. "I want to know you." He blurted out carelessly. "You. The real you. I mean... I don't even know what was your mother's name or what century you were born in precisely..." He struggled with his words again as he realized that his lover's features were sombering. Although, Alec took in a big gulp of air and asked the question that had been haunting him. "How come do we never talk about you? You know all about me and I know almost nothing..." He finished, lamely.

Magnus stayed quiet for a long time, avoiding Alec's gaze. It grew uncomfortable and Alec was about to give up when his boyfriend cleared his throat and answered him in a very low and small voice.

- "I don't think it's necessary to speak of such things. I'm here with you now, we're together, isn't it all that matters?" Magnus said, briefly glancing at him with a closed-off expression.

Alec could have screamed of frustration. Of course it was important! He wanted to know the person he loved, how odd could that be? After all, Magnus had wanted to know everything about him, how could he not understand Alec's similar need? Now scowling, Alec tried to counter his lover.

- "But, of course..." He tried to say but was cut off quickly by Magnus, who was also scowling, anger slowly setting on his features.

- "Not now Alec! Maybe some time later but I don't want to talk about it now. It is not important! Please leave it." Magnus snapped.

Alec frowned, resenting his lover's dismissal. Unable to come up with a way to explain himself and how he wished them to be closer then they were already, he turned around, his back now facing Magnus, letting him know of his hurt. After all, he had been spilling his heart out for Magnus to see, why wouldn't he expect the same? Alec heard a weary sigh from behind him and warm arms enfolded his chest, bringing him flush to Magnus's torso as he felt soft lips brushing against the back of his neck. His traitorous body betrayed him and he relaxed in the embrace, enjoying it.

- "Alec..." Magnus whispered, his breath sending shivers down Alec's spine. "Trust me when I say it's not important." He continued. "Let's enjoy what we have now and forget about the rest, alright?" He finished, unaware that his words sent Alec in a whirlwind of doubts.

Choken down by the fear of what these words could mean, Alec tried to speak but couldn't. He felt dragged down. Strangely, sleep claimed him as if a quilt had been quickly pulled over his mind, fogging his thoughts and sending him into the deep bottomless pit of Morpheus's arms.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus's breath hitched and he had a hard time controlling his heavy pants. His heart was beating loudly, somewhat panicking. He listened to Alec's light snores, deep in sleep, a slumber Magnus himself had induced. He couldn't believe he had done that...

Didn't he tought lately that he wouldn't mind that much letting Alec know about his past? Didn't they just shared both their fears and anxiety over their blooming relationship? How could he have done that?

Magnus had no explanations. Mostly, it was fear that had driven him. Fear that had stuck inside him for centuries. What would Alec think of him? Could he really weight his beautiful and pure 18 years old boyfriend with the ugliness of his own life? He didn't want to. But he wasn't sure how long he could avoid the subject...

He could only hope that Alec wouldn't remember how oddly he felt asleep tonight when he would awake the next morning... Yes, Magnus could only hope.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

_He was walking in a lush green clearing, trees surrounding him in an almost ominous way. He didn't know what he was doing here but he had the strange impression of waiting for something... someone. His eyes wandered around him, his feet walking restlessly, seeking. The sun was high in the sky and he was warm but felt cold inside._

_He was anxious. He was starting to feel scared and awfully lonely. He wanted warm arms around him, he wanted to be comforted but the vivid greenery around him spoke only of the fact that nobody was there for him. As he stopped himself on the edge of the trees, breath ragged and tears pooling in his eyes, a fleeting movement caught his eyes and he turned around rapidly to finally glance at whom he had been waiting for..._

_Magnus._

_He broke into a run, a relieved smile spreading on his face, eager to join his lover. Although, his stride slowed down to a stop when he caught his love's expression. Magnus was cold, scowling, and disgusted._

_His heart sank and he almost started crying. Why would Magnus look at him like that?_

- _"Magnus...?" He asked in a small voice, barely loud enough to reach his lover at the other end of the clearing._

_Magnus snorted, indifferently glancing at his nails, checking his manicure. He looked at Alec a last time, his features full of contempt and a mean gleam entered the gold-green eyes that Alec thought to be so beautiful before. Now they were ugly and were slicing open his heart, bleeding wounds that would never truly close again._

_His boyfriend... was he really that? Turned away and spitted behind his shoulders the words Alec never thought, never wished he would hear from him..._

- _"I grew tired of you Alec. We're done. I enjoyed what we had for a time but it never meant anything to me. Did you really believe you were worthy of my attention? Please... you could never have gained my love, you're so... plain. Anyhow... ciao lovely! _

_He was crushed. He watched the tall figure disappear through the depth of the forest and felt his heart ripped out. Of course Magnus would leave him... he was so plain. How could he have believed that the warlock would come to love him? He was so pathetic._

_He fell down to his knees, tears pouring down his face, heart spasming in pain and trembling uncontrollably._

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus... come back, don't leave me. I love you._

Alec awoke with a sharp gasp, his heart running a mile per hour. His eyes were still filled with the horror of his dream, all his fears summed up in this awful nightmare. He felt his cheeks wet from the tears that the dream had brought him. Fearful, anxious and in dire need of feeling Magnus's warmth around him, wishing to be comforted by his boyfriend, he reached out toward the other side of the bed, smelling his lover's scent around him. Although, when his fingers clenched on the empty sheets, Alec couldn't contain a sob...

He felt the sun warming his face, speaking of the early morning, he could hear the rustles in the hallway, letting him know of his siblings being up and awake, he could also see the flashing light of his cellphone, speaking of a text message but nonetheless, nothing could comfort him. His heart wouldn't hear common sense, he just _needed_ Magnus to be there, to tell him he would always be by his side, that he loved him...

But Magnus was gone.

* * *

**There you go lovelies! Now go, click the shiny review button if you want my surprise snippet ;) Hehehehe...**


	17. Digging In and Drawing Back

**Hello my wonderful readers :D Here's chapter 14! It ought to be longer but I had to cut it in half sorry, i had so much more to talk about and then, the chapter would have been too long but... I'll start working on Chapter 15 tonight and try to post it tomorrow or Monday for you all :D I intended to post 14 this wednesday but have been busy with people visiting and my cat being sick sooo... yeah here we are now :) Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I broke my record, 13 REVIEWS for last chapter :D WOOHOO! loool... think we can beat it now? Alright, on with the show and today we're back with the foot note questions ;) As usual, feel free to answer... or not :D**

**Disclaimer : Can't own nothing... Cassandra is way better and I just care about Malec lol :D**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Digging In and Drawing Back

Magnus crossed the threshold of his flat, utterly depressed and exhausted. He hadn't slept at all. Usually, just having Alec in his arms promised him the best of sleep but now, the guilt was gnawing at him, getting him restless. He looked at the old ticking clock in his living room and saw that it was 3h30 am. He thought about lifting the sleep spell off Jace but some more hours of peace were too good a bait to refuse. The spell would dissipate by itself and Magnus could sulk alone, with Chairman Meow listening to him, as he liked to believe, even if his cat couldn't care about anything else than food and snuggles.

He shuffled to his bedroom, discarding his clothes one by one on the way. It was his habit and there was no way he would change that for an OCD Jace. He'd just have to pick them up when he awoke, Magnus was beyond caring. He reached the bed quickly and sure enough, a sleepy Chairman was awaiting him, comfy and rolled up in a ball on... Alec's pillow. Magnus's almost cracked up... that was a low blow. Damn Chairman, always there to remind him of Alec's absence and his lover's so wonderful behavior; by feeding his cat regularly, he had most definitely stole Chairman's affection for good. Well, he couldn't blame him, he felt the same way for the blue-eyed boy.

A very naked Magnus laid down on the yellow comforter, his wrist moving lazily to close and lock his bedroom door. He shifted to his side and looked into the green-gold eyes, so similar to his. Chairman purred, happy of the attention.

- "Chairman baby... I think I screwed up. You know I'm a horrible person right?" Magnus said to his cat, who blinked lazily holding his lids down longer to lift them up again, as to make eyes at him, reassuring and purring louder. At least that's what Magnus thought.

- "Thanks darling, I know you love me and you think I'm fabulous but I can assure you I've been down to new lows." Magnus whispered.

Chairman Meow started kneading Alec's pillow and when satisfied, stretched all along the plump cushion, to glance back at Magnus as to let him know he was listening, comfortable and ready.

Magnus chuckled a little bit and then spoke. He told his cat how he cast a sleeping spell on his lover to avoid any deeper talk about his past. He mentioned how he had panicked, realizing at this moment what it meant really to have 'more' with Alec, to loose control and embrace the future. He couldn't keep it light. He loved the shadowhunter with all his heart, which had lead him to this point, but was scared beyond belief to let anyone know him completely. He had such a heavy burden over his head, just as the sword of Damocles, waiting to fall and pierce his skull. He had beared his years by moving ahead, always, never lingering on what he had lost, on his past; it dragged him behind, made him regret, got him down and most of all, wanting to die.

He needed Alec to be his cure. The young blue-eyed boy gave him a new breath, made him believe life wasn't a nightmarish emptiness stretching ahead of him without end and without light. Every year, he had lost more and more of himself, feeling emptier, emotionless and soulless. He had been scared of living on, breathing and altogether ending being _non-existent._ But he had kept on, somehow still a living spark burning inside of him... the same spark that now burned wildly for his lover.

He looked at Chairman again, wondering if it would be so bad to let Alec in. He was scared yes but, maybe now that they cared for each other, it wouldn't be a total waste? Maybe he wouldn't hurt himself for nothing. Sighing and chewing on his bottom lip, worrying, Magnus got his answer when Chairman meowed and rolled on his back, exposing his belly for a rub, and snuggling delightfully in Alec's pillow. Yes, the shadowhunter was worth it.

Magnus laughed softly at his cat's nuzzling and opened his cell phone, sending a quick text to Alec.

_ 'Will you come see me today? It's 4 am now and my bed is cold without you. I miss you. xoxox'_

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec had finally dragged himself in the shower, letting the warm sprays calm a bit of his dread. He tried to even his breathing as much as possible although, his heart remained heavy, tight in his need to see Magnus, to comfort himself in his lover's presence, knowing he was still there for him. Alec had always been insecure about himself, about the place he held in his loved one's hearts, feeling insufficient and barely worthy of love. Now that Magnus held so much importance for him, it was hard to compel his usual fear of not being enough. There was no turning back. If Magnus ever left him, he knew he would be crushed. He couldn't deny what he felt anymore. It wasn't a mindless crush, it wasn't a random fascination for the unusual warlock, it wasn't an experiment with his sexuality... he cared for Magnus. He loved him.

Alec leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cold tiles in front of him, sighing. What was he to do? Nothing much in his opinion. He couldn't handle being apart from Magnus and he was scared senseless of being close to him. But again, so seemed Magnus. Would it be so hard to trust him and see where this would go? Isn't it what they had promised each other the night before? With another sigh, Alec shut down the shower and walked out, reaching for his towel and drying himself quickly. He dressed up in the bathroom, even if the moist and heavy air made it uncomfortable, as none of his siblings or family knew the meaning of _privacy._ He could always count on them entering his room unannouced and unconcerned.

He walked out of the bathroom and decided to text his boyfriend. The Institute was particularly gloomy with Jace's absence and the Inquisitor presence. He could train and go on about his day as usual but couldn't find it in himself. He needed to see the sparkly warlock. He moved swiftly to his bedside table and picked up his cell phone. He was about to text Magnus when he remembered the text message he received before. He opened it and grinned largely when he saw it.

_ 'Will you come see me today? It's 4 am now and my bed is cold without you. I miss you. xoxox'_

His heartbeat raced and his pulse quickened. Of course Magnus wouldn't forget about him, how silly of him. He didn't waste a second to answer his lover.

**On my way. Miss you too xxx :)**

He was out the door and on his way out the Institute before receiving the answering text.

* * *

Alec was walking with a new lightness to his step, smiling faintly as he passed the buildings that would soon give way to Magnus's one. The ride had been fearly quick but not enough for Alec. He was eager to see his boyfriend. When he arrived in front of Magnus's stairs, he took them two a time, barely taking the time to unlock the door with his key, and almost running up the staircase that would bring him to the front door of his lover's apartment. As Magnus had said he would leave the door opened in his last text, he entered the flat swiftly, not even stopping to knock and... was welcomed by warm, eager caramel arms.

Magnus had been waiting for him. Enfolded in the bear hug, Alec smelled his boyfriend's scent and left a trail of kisses on the open neck of his lover. The warlock was naked to the waist and wearing some silk pyjamas bottom, his hair down just as Alec liked it. It was 8 in the morning after all. He lifted his head and met the shining eyes of Magnus and they smiled sweetly at each other, happy to be reunited. Alec leaned forward and they were soon lost to their passion, sharing an open mouthed kiss with a lot of tongue while Magnus was gently moving backward to his bedroom, Alec more than willing to follow him. He'd miss Magnus so much...

Everything went falling down when he heard the creak of the den's door, wondering for some seconds how Chairman could open it and when some barely audible footsteps came toward them, it hit him... JACE!

Alec panicked and all but jumped away of Magnus, face burning red, unable to believe he had all but forgot that Jace was at the warlock's place at the moment. What had he been thinking? He had been so elated to see Magnus that everything else had went down the drain, forgotten and not to be reminded... till now.

Alec froze, like a deer caught in headlights, and had a hard time processing Jace's expression. How could he not look surprised? Did he not see him kiss Magnus? Hope filled him for a second but it didn't last long. Jace quirked his damn eyebrow and snickered softly, some triumphant gleam in his eyes. He moved past them in direction of the kitchen, leaving Alec completely lost, when his next words caught his _parabatai_ even more off guard.

- " Sorry guys, didn't want to interrupt. I just wanted to get some food before going back to bed. Don't worry about me, don't want to witness any more canoodle, I'll leave you to it." He said, chuckling evilly.

Speechless, Alec could only spare a glance at Magnus, who looked angry, and move toward the kitchen behind Jace. He was supposed to be here to see him after all and couldn't think or handle the fact that maybe Jace had seen him with Magnus. So he would pretend nothing happened. He found his brother head down in the fridge, white t-shirt and black pj pants reflecting strangely the harsh light of the fluorescent. Alec walked quietly to the island counter and sat down, glad to don't witness Jace's face when he said:

- "I came here to see how you were doing. I didn't hear from you since you came back from the Seelie Court and we all worried." Alec said in a small voice, trying to sound unaffected by what Jace had seen... wait no, he didn't see anything! There was nothing to see. Alec breathed deeply, trying to smooth down his features.

He heard Jace chuckled again and Alec felt some cold sweat run down his spine. His brother turned around and stared at him with his _don't-bullshit-me_ look, holding some chinese takeout box in his hand. Jace closed the fridge and walked toward him, jerking one of his hip to rest it on the side of the counter, facing Alec. He chew on some noodles for a moment, glancing at Alec thoughtfully, as if waiting for him to speak first. But Alec was speechless again. Jace seemed annoyed and sighed, finally speaking.

- "Ok, maybe I'll buy that you're here to get some news but..."He checked the clock on the oven. "What are you doing here at 8 o'clock? I can understand that you miss my wonderful self but it's a bit early for social call." He said again, unleashing the full impact of his piercing eyes on Alec. "And you always text me first, always texted me since I've been here to get some news. You're a paragon of manners Alec, you never drop by without asking before. And you didn't do it this morning... and now you're here. Care to explain that?" His _parabatai_ finished, as usual blocking all exits possible for Alec. That was Jace's _forte_, pinning him down and requesting answers after.

But Alec couldn't come with anything to explain himself, he raked his brain feverishly and came empty-handed. He could only stare at Jace, mouth open and stuttering some nonsense about being in the area, words barely audible and face flushed bright, denying everything he tried to say. The minutes ticked by and Jace's features sombered slowly. He spoke at last.

- "Alec... I'm your best friend, your _parabatai_, we're brothers, you know you can tell me anything, right? It won't change anything between us." Jace said in a soft voice, one he rarely used.

Alec heard the words and felt somewhat reassured but couldn't get pass the lump in his throat. Nothing came out. He knew he had to tell Jace one day, but he had pushed it aside for so long, convinced it could wait. Jace was still really important in his life and Alec was scared... Scared of Jace's reaction. Well... no, that wasn't true. He was scared to admit his feelings for Magnus... Speaking of them as an item out loud to someone else made it real, concrete, and he didn't feel ready for it. Not when he didn't even know if Magnus would ever love him... He stared at Jace blindly, seeing his brother's face darken and closed off, angry with Alec's silence. His _parabatai_ straightened up, threw the remaining takeout in the trash can and walked out. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, he said, without turning around:

- "I'm going to bed." He said harshly. "You can tell _everyone_ that I'm fine." He finished, insisting on the word everyone, as he knew fairly well that Alec wasn't here for nobody else. He was here for Magnus but wouldn't say so.

Alec remained seated, listening to Jace stomp down the hallway to get to the den. Few moments later, he heard the door slam loudly, letting him know that he wouldn't be forgiven soon.

As Alec was lost in his thoughts and guilt trip, he didn't know that Magnus had remained in the hallway, listening in, hurt by yet another dismissal. Alec didn't notice either when Jace walked by his lover, exchanching an understanding glance with the warlock. He could even have seen some pity enter his _parabatai's_ eyes, as if Jace could feel sorry for Magnus, being all but rejected by his brother...

* * *

Alec had been staring at the countertop for a good five minutes when he heard feet shuffling and walking toward him. He groaned internally, thinking it was Jace; his _parabatai_ wasn't one to lean back without a fight. He raised his face and saw Magnus standing beside him, still half-naked, and eyes cold, face distant. Alec couldn't help but flinch... he had forgot the warlock in his near-panick state.

Magnus had caught on his gesture and probably misinterpreted it, as he could guess from his next words.

- "Sorry to trouble your little get-together but I still live here." He said, voice drawling haughtily.

His boyfriend looked like he wished to say more but settled for an accusing silence, staring him down as if demanding an explanation. But Alec didn't have any. He didn't know what to tell Magnus. What would he say? 'Sorry I didn't acknowledge our relationship but I didn't want to do it as I'm afraid it won't last very long since obviously you won't fall in love with me?' That would have been epic. Alec then averted his eyes and let the silence thicken, Magnus looking down at him. After few minutes of this treatment, he couldn't bear it anymore and blurted out the first thing on his mind.

- " I was wondering the other day... when is your birthday? You never told me and I thought it would be nice to know..." He murmured, while face-palming himself mentally. Really? That's all he could come up with?

Magnus seemed to explode in indignation. He bristled and answered venomously.

- "That's what you have to say?" He said, echoing Alec's thoughts. "I don't think my birthday is the discussion of importance here Alec. Maybe you should stop coaxing informations out of me and try to fix your own situation. Jace all but offered you to come out to him and you didn't. What was that about?" Magnus spat angrily.

Alec stayed quiet again. This day could have gone so well and now he was angering two of the most important person in his life. He had a hard time dealing with the hurt in Magnus's eyes, with his own fears, but also, he had even more difficulty not getting angry himself. Why would Magnus always discard his questions about him? Was he so unimportant that he didn't deserve an answer? Maybe the warlock didn't love him but they were still boyfriend and had sex on a regular basis, by angel's sake! It ought to give Alec some special status, didn't it? So they stared at each other, in silence, both angry and misunderstood until Magnus had enough. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, leaving an outraged Alec behind.

Just as Magnus was about to close his bedroom door, Alec stopped it, moving it aside and entering after the warlock, closing it behind him. Magnus snorted and stared him down driving Alec even further in his hissy fit.

- "What's wrong with you?" Alec said, trying to keep his voice low. "Why can't you even answer a single question I ask about you? I only know about your mother's death and what happened with your father. You told me that your mother used to sing and how you look like her but that's about it. How is it so hard for you to let me in? I don't ask that much of you! I just want to know about you but you always deflect my interest as if I wasn't worthy enough! Why won't you talk to me!" He finished, whisper-yelling, angry red blotches appearing on his cheeks.

Alec thought that Magnus would get angry too but he was wrong. His boyfriend's shoulders sagged and all anger seemed to left him. The warlock looked awfully sad.

- "I don't tell you because I doubt you would want to hear about it." He said, catching Alec's eyes. "In fact, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be with you." Magnus said softly, his green gaze pleading. "Can you do that Alec, be with me?" He whispered gently.

Alec was blown away, the dissipating anger leaving him breathless. Of course he wanted to be with Magnus, what can of question was that?

- "But... I am with you Magnus. Why do you think I'm here?" Alec said, softened and wishing to erase the sadness in his lover's eyes.

The warlock gave him a sad lopsided smile, as if he couldn't believe the shadowhunter.

- "Really Alec? Why can't you just acknowledge my place in your life then? How is it so hard for you to say that we belong to each other? You had the perfect opportunity now and yet, you let me and Jace down, denying the obvious. How am I suppose to believe that you can be with me in any way? You barely can admit it to yourself..." Magnus said and he turned away, walking to his bed, as if to dismiss Alec's presence.

The young blue-eyed boy stuggled to find the words, trying to explain how he felt to his boyfriend.

- "Magnus... I told you I wasn't ready. You said..." He swallowed loudly. "You said you could wait and... I thought you were fine with it... It's just..." he sighed, exasperated with himself. "It's really hard for me ok? You're here now... and my family well they've been everything for me and... I can't loose... " He continued but was cut off abrutly by Magnus's voice.

The warlock had faced him, turning around on a whip.

- "You're still in love with him, aren't you ? " Magnus growled, anger and pain twisting the beloved traits.

Alec gasped, shocked beyond belief as he realized that in fact, he didn't love Jace at all. Maybe he never did. The blond shadowhunter was so far away from his mind at the moment that he could barely remember that his _parabatai_ was sleeping in the room just beside them. Anger filled him too, unable to understand why Magnus couldn't just _see_ how obviously crazy Alec was about him. Wasn't it obvious that he loved the sparkly warlock ? That he just needed to be reassured, to know that he held some importance, some special place within his boyfriend's three hundred years of life? Why Magnus was so reluctant to share what his life had been before him was incomprehensible to Alec. Frustration seething through him, Alec spoke in a whisper-yell, unwilling to wake Jace, face flaming red from his raging emotions.

- "What does this have anything to do with our conversation? If you need me to reassure you on that part, you're even more oblivious than I could ever believe. Now, would you please let me know what is so wrong with me asking when your birthday is ? "

Magnus was breathing harshly, eyes crackling with anger but he didn't back down and Alec neither. They stared each other down for some minutes and then, Magnus snapped his fingers and he was abruptly dressed up. It took Alec by surprise but not as much as what his lover said afterward.

- "I don't know when my birthday is." Magnus snarled before moving away, sitting down at his vanity.

Alec was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He could only move closer to Magnus and look at him through the tall mirror with as much love and compassion as he could muster, being quiet for once. He waited for the warlock to apply his make-up and glitter, giving him space but being there. They both needed it.

After, they could talk and Alec wasn't giving up...

He loved Magnus and he would wait for him too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it my darlings, please let me know! Now for the questions :**

**1- We're coming close to the fearless rune chapter and I was wondering if you guy would like an Alec's pov on that? I absolutely need to have Magnus one but I could add some more to it with a bit of Alec's pov, what do you think ?**

**2- In the upcoming chapters, there will be a lot of 'group moments', do you wish me to reproduce some of c.c. dialogues or would you prefer to have intern thoughts of Alec and Magnus, as I can't really skip it all?**

**3- In chapter 14, I tried as much as possible to keep true to Malec basic arguments and differences, care to tell me if something bothered you in there or if i was off track?**

**4- Last chapter, I sent you all who reviewed a snippet of this chapter. Is it something you enjoyed or did it just pissed you off? Should I do that again?**

**5- And the most important question... I'm coming near to this moment where Alec leave to Idris and end up with a Magnus not calling him back. I do have a small idea as to why, when and how it will happen but do you have any ideas? I would love to hear them and see what you all think :D**

**Thanks to all who will review, favorite and follow :D You're awesome! But hey... you know how I loooooove when you click on the review button ;)**


	18. Cold War

**Hello my darlings! Here's chapter 15, hope you like it :) I wish to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I was very glad to send you the snippet for this chapter. I didn't get much reviews so they were even more meaningful for me. So, even if I was a bit depressed, I decided to post this chapter early. I do want to accelerate the pace as I have millions of other ideas needing to be written going in my head but, I wish to finish this first. Anyhow, thanks to all who review, favorite and follow this. I'll make the best of my efforts to finish it, even if I end up with zero review at the end :( So if you care to cheer me up, please review :) And well, no foot note question today, didn't really feel like it, sorry for those who enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own a thing... C.C. is our queen.**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Cold War

Magnus didn't want to meet Alec's pitying glance in the mirror. He had had enough pity for ten lifetimes. He hated it. This was one of the main reason he never mentioned his past. This and the fact that it meant too much, implied too much trust that he didn't like to give. He learned early in his life to don't trust easily. But... this was Alec.

The warlock sighed deeply, closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, finally meeting the startling blue orbs, that were full of... compassion? Of course, it was_ so_ Alec. Magnus was a whirlwind of emotions, he was still angry but softened by Alec's gentle gaze lingering on him now. He was also dealing with the remnants of his guilt from last night; obviously Alec didn't remember the odd way he felt asleep and Magnus was fighting with himself about telling his lover what he had done or not. This was all very confusing. Most of all, he was very frustrated. Through all these overwhelming emotions, the very winning one was his aching need to have Alec right now. He wanted to feel the shadowhunter skin under his fingertips, get lost in him while he screamed his pleasure, hear all of those lovely sounds that would let Magnus know it was still good and well between them, that in some way, Alec did belong to him. But this would definitely not happen at the moment and Magnus could barely contain himself from screaming his disappointment. Who cared if Jace heard them? He knew about them already! But of course, Alec would most certainly have none of that... Why did the blue-eyed boy had to look so delicious today? It was nerve-wrecking... and sent him in an even more angry state. This wheel had no end.

He was about to finish his make-up when Alec came closer to him. He was about to rest a hand on Magnus's shoulders but contained himself to do so. His shadowhunter sighed softly and crossed Magnus's gaze in the mirror. The warlock felt breathless, Alec always had this way of turning him putty with the lightlest of effort. He was already swooning when the swell inside his chest exploded abruptly.

- "Magnus..." Alec started to say hesitantly, obviously wishing to bring back the hated subject of his lack of childhood but, Magnus cut him short.

- "If you are about to say you're sorry, Alexander, please don't. This is not your fault. As I said, I doubt you want to hear about my sad sob-story and I have no deep interest in doing so either. Just let it go. I'm fine. It's been a long time." Magnus said firmly if not a bit harshly.

His beautiful lover looked at him thoughtfully for a second, as if to decide if he should pry or not. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion and spoke lightly, teasingly.

- "Well, if you want we can choose your own birthday, whatever date you want! This way I can cover you in gifts and give you everything you want through this whole day, just for you." His boyfriend said, eyes sparkling, somewhat happy to have found a solution to bring back Magnus's smile.

Although, Magnus felt overwelmed. This was way too emotional. He hadn't cried in centuries and within the short span of time he had known Alec, he was always on the verge of being submerged by his emotions. His heart raced and his mind sang, elated that this caring blue-eyed angel wished to erase years of awful memories by simply offering him what nobody else thought of doing before. His voice was a little choked when he replied and if his eyes were shining, he hoped Alec would believed it to be hapiness.

- "I just want you Alexander. Any day... everyday." Magnus said softly and he enjoyed the pinky blush and goofy smile that invaded Alec's features.

- "Anytime." Alec answered shyly but with a lust gleam in his eyes.

Their eyes lingered into each other and Magnus thought that maybe, maybe, this wouldn't be a spoiled day. He took his chance and stood up, never leaving Alec's eyes except for the brief moment he turned around. The warlock walked slithly, as gracefully as a cat, toward his lover who was hypnotised, unmoving, watching his approach. Alec caught his breath back just as Magnus stole it from him, conquering his lips with frustrated hunger. They both moaned loudly in each other's mouth, briefly relieved of the hovering passion between them. Soon enough, they were ravenous, devouring mouths that told about their demanding needs. Their hands roamed over their bodies and Magnus pushed Alec gently backward, guiding him to his bed. He didn't know by what miracle Alec would let him touch him so intimately with Jace just beside them but he didn't questionned it, he just enjoyed his luck.

Alec fell backward on the yellow comforter only to move back quickly in the center of the bed, boots kicked out, and his yearning eyes invited Magnus to join him, which he did. The taller man caressed the sides of the shadowhunter, teasing the young man with feather-light touches. Alec moaned and begged him for more, to come closer, to touch him and let him feel all of him. Magnus's mind had definitely gone to the gutter for good, not caring about anything; not Jace, not their argument, not the annoyingly persisting questionning of his boyfriend, not their relationship that seemed to fringe at the edges and most of all, not the fact that he should be the respectful one and remind Alec of their precarious situation, knowing his lover would be utterly uncomfortable if he could only be reminded of where they were at the moment and whom was there with them also. But Magnus didn't care. He needed Alec and he didn't want nothing to stand in his way.

He had succeeded in removing both their shirts and had moved on to lift Alec's legs around his waist, grinding their bodies together delightfully, when a loud complaint from his lover spoiled it all... Why oh why, did he forgot the soundproof spell?

Not a second after, Jace was smashing loudly at the connecting wall and screaming at the top of his lungs.

- "Hey! I don't mind you being gay Alec and dating a sparkly warlock but I draw the limit at hearing you being screwed! Keep it down, would you? That's so not cool! Even more that I'm all alone by myself here!" The golden shadowhunter yelled to then mumble something that sounded like this: "Selfish bastards... so unfair."

Magnus's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes in utter defeat. He could barely count to five that Alec was already up on his feet, dressed, face burning red, panicking and muttering desperatly.

- "By the Angel! Oh my... How... how could you! You knew... FUCK!" Alec said angrily, unable to express himself and finally releasing his tension by clutching wildly on his black locks. "YOU!... you and your... mind-blowing... sex! You're making me act like... like a ... SLUT!" Alec said, eyes fiery, burning holes through Magnus's face, who was remote and cold. "I HATE YOU!" Alec finished childlishly.

Magnus didn't say anything, didn't show anything. He was too hurt and he couldn't quite handle Alec's reaction. It was a nightmare all over again. How could it be that enjoying making-out with your boyfriend could be considered slutty? He was growing desperate of Alec's hatred and discomfort toward their intimacy, toward their relationship really. It felt like his heart kept breaking everyday, little by little, small cracks widening with every blow, every dismissal, every panick attack... He didn't know how long he could last.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alec regretted them. He was proud of the fact he never lied, even though it was his own incapacity in doing so that defined this inherent trait of his personnality. He didn't hate Magnus, he loved him... so much it blinded him, confused him. Ever since he had met the warlock, his life had went downhill, or so he believed. He had started to lie, to hide, to escape what truly made him feel happy; being with Magnus. But, what Alec had learned to despise the most about himself, through this short time, is that he was a coward. It hadn't really bother him before; so what if he wasn't reckless like Jace or fearless as his beloved sister, he was there to protect them and that's all that had mattered for 18 years of his life. Now, he hated the deep fear that coursed through him, it was the bane of his existence. It made Magnus unhappy and, by association, it made him unhappy too.

He dared to look at his lover and his heart sank when he saw Magnus's closed-off expression. He looked so remote and Alec didn't know how to reach him. He had stopped muttering savagely a few moments ago and the warlock was still quiet. Alec tried to move closer to his boyfriend but Magnus didn't give him a chance; he stood up, dressed back and walked out of the room, cold and proud.

Alec stared after him, a big lump lodged in his throat. He didn't know how long he stayed there, contemplating the mess he had made, the complete disgust he felt for himself but he was lost to it, blank and empty without Magnus's arms around him. He slowly moved out of his frozen state and sighed deeply. He looked at the alarm clock and did a double-take when he saw that it was noon already.

Shoulders hunched, the shadowhunter moved toward the living-room, finding it empty, to then listen to voices coming from the kitchen. Magnus... his heart clenched. And Jace, not that he cared at the moment. He gathered the few shred of his courage and shuffled toward the bright kitchen, to find his golden brother and his beloved Magnus sitting at the counter and eating some Taki's takeout.

Intimidated, Alec sat quietly at the counter himself, not exactly aside Magnus, even if he wanted to, and not too far from Jace, so his brother wouldn't get suspicious. As soon as he thought that, Alec got angry with himself. How stupid of him, Jace already knew, how could he still be willing to fake something that was not? He was dating the warlock and they did indeed had mind-blowing sex regularly, why was it so hard to say so or why couldn't he stop avoiding the restless need he had to be close to his lover?

To make matters worse, both men didn't spoke a word to him, as if they had agreed he was now a pariah, until he acknowledged what they all knew already. Magnus had pushed toward him a plate, his favorite meal from Taki's as he soon realized when he opened it. Through it all, that's what got Alec feeling the worst... the fact that Magnus had still cared for him, tried to please him even if he was being a total asshole.

He ate in complete silence, listening to the men talk here and then, still feeling run-down and defeated by his own cowardice. He was so lost in thoughts that he barely noticed when Jace left the room, back to the den, to watch some reruns of tv reality or to call Clary repeteadly, who knew. He did indeed felt Magnus's gaze lingering on him, appraising and inquiring. Alec felt completely ashamed. How was it possible for Magnus to still care about how Alec felt at the moment? It was beyond his comprehension. Before the warlock said anything, he rushed through the words that had struggled him for the last hours.

- "Magnus... I'm sorry. I don't hate you." He murmured, eyes glued to the countertop. "I just panicked... I've been hiding for so long, I just don't know how to... be myself. It feels really strange to me." Alec gasped, trying to choke down his emotion. "And you deserve so much more than that, I don't even know how you can bear to be with me. I'm so pathetic." He finished, in a small voice, and near tears, thinking that Magnus certainly wouldn't tolerate his behavior any longer.

Magns sighed, sounding exhausted, and Alec couldn't help but spare a glance at his lover. The warlock looked so sad, it twisted Alec's guts painfully. He was about to comfort the sparkly man when Magnus spoke up.

- "Alec... we both have our faults. And stop saying I deserve better, as you pointed so cleverly, you don't know much about me and I can assure you I'm far from spotless and even less angelic. That would be your title." He said, a corner of his mouth quirking feebly at his bad joke. "I won't tell you that it isn't hard for me because I would be lying. You had told me from the start that you didn't want to come out yet, that you needed my help in doing so and... I'm afraid I've only been pressuring you, which is far from being helpful." Magnus's gaze then intensified and his thumb and pointer finger came to grasp Alec's chin, lifting it up so their eyes locked together. "But I want you to think about this Alexander; if there's one person who's more than worthy of my affection, really I should be the one begging for you to look my way, and who should definitely not be ashamed of being his true self, that would be you, Alec Lightwood. You are a wonderful being and you should be proud of it." Magnus ended, his tone filled with so much meaning and seriousness that Alec couldn't say a word.

His warlock smiled playfully, as if he had had enough of their heavy feelings, although there was a small uneasiness in the depht of his gold-green orbs.

- "And you know, I must say I should be ashamed myself. I haven't been really welcoming of your inquiries and you shall understand that it's a frisky subject for me. I don't speak about myself, Alec. As I said, my life hasn't been so kind and I don't like to wallow in self-pity and allow even less other's commiseration." Magnus then averted his gaze a little bit, as he was reluctant to speak. "And well... maybe then you can understand that I cutted your inquiries short yesterday night by..." Magnus hesitated as he saw Alec start and then dreaded the shadowhunter's now calculating gaze, as if he remembered the night's odd proceedings. "Hum... I cast a sleeping spell on you. I wasn't ready to talk and you wouldn't listen... So you see, I'm sorry too. We both have flaws it seems." The warlock said, a forced smiled stretching his lips, scared of his boyfriend's reaction.

Alec stayed quiet for an incredibly long amount of time, or so it seemed to Magnus. He was near biting his nails when his lover finally spoke up.

- "You did what?" Alec said but didn't let Magnus answer. "Why would you do that? Don't you trust me at all? Why wouldn't you want to share your pain with me, I'm here for you, why can't you see that?" Alec started speaking louder, getting offended and hurt by Magnus's sneaky way of avoiding him.

The shadowhunter had stood up and was now staring down his boyfriend, flaming in anger. Magnus tried to talk again but Alec was on a spree and he kept going.

- "And you expect me to come out to my family, to risk my life as a shadowhunter, to maybe be stripped of my marks, to be with you? You, who can't even allow me to know a single detail of your previous life? You, who have so much trust issues that you have to knock me down to make sure I don't question you?" Alec was working himself up, all his fears and frustrations pouring out of him in all the wrong ways but he couldn't stop himself, even when his breath caught at Magnus's crestfallen face. "What am I really to you Magnus, some amusement for a brief amount of time? Do you find your kick in pushing me toward the edge to watch me fall and not catch me at the end of the way? What kind of sick relation are you expecting from me?" Alec choke down at last, tears pooling in his eyes. He would not let Magnus see him cry. He ran away to the living room.

He sat with his knees up under his chin, trying to control his shaking when Magnus walked slowly in to join him on the pink couch. They didn't look at each other and Alec could hear the warlock's heavy breathing, as if he was unable to control his raging emotions. Magnus started talking.

- "Don't you dare saying I don't care about you, shadowhunter." His lover said roughly, rage raw in his voice. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't even have bothered to give you the first kiss and if you seriously think I'm sick enough to play with people's lives, I don't even know how you can stand being in the same room as me." Alec was gracious enough to look ashamed. "Seriously Alec, I don't know where this is going... I'm trying to be patient and I'm constantly forgiving you for your closeted state's actions. And you can't even forgive me a single mistake." The warlock looked utterly disappointed. Alec was too, but with himself. "I'm not saying I do better than you in this relationship Alec but... we certainly start to look like a square wheel and I don't know if we can fix it." Magnus said, voice deep with his sadness.

Alec looked at him, angry, sad, heart beating wildly in fear of loosing the love he had found, of ruining what had became so important for him. He wanted to talk but couldn't, what was there to say? The day dragged by without them seeing it, lost in their thoughts and lost in their fears. Somehow, the TV had been turned on at one moment but they didn't watch it.

They were staring at each other in a heavy silence, filled by all the untold words, all the unexpressed feelings and disappointments toward each other when Jace walked out of the den in a hurry, only to be stopped by the ominous atmosphere hovering in the flat. Alec looked at his _parabatai_ and saw all the flicker of emotions invade his features urgency, puzzlement, curiosity and finally annoyance, that won over them all.

Jace snorted loudly and if Alec felt a bit ashamed of both Magnus and him childish behaviour, his lover didn't even bother shifting a glance toward the golden shadowhunter. Annoyance shifted quickly into irritation and finally, Jace spoke up.

- « Will you two stop acting like frustrated harlots and get over it already ? You two obviously care for each other and you're both lucky for having just that so quit the drama ! It's beyond ridiculous by now !» When Alec started to stutter, trying to deny the whole thing, Jace turned his fiery gaze toward him. « And don't even get me started on you Alec, I should be the one pissed here but you know what ? We have other stuffs going on that are more important than your petty arguments... » Magnus lifted his head, suddenly interested and also offended. « Luke's waiting for us, there's been an attack, let's get going. » Jace finished, unwavering.

Magnus bristled and look like he wished to argue but Jace reserved him his full attention and oddly enough, the warlock kept his mouth shut.

* * *

They were all sitting in the metro, silent, Magnus and Alec now avoiding each other's eyes. Jace watching them with a mix of amusement and irritation on his face. Magnus had thrown a fit about the metro, he hated it and always preferred to take a taxi but, even before Jace had said anything, Alec had shut the warlock brutally, telling him to just get over himself already, that if he couldn't handle a little promiscuity, he should be off to be a monk and stop bothering everyone. It was an understatement to say that Jace was shocked. Magnus had then wrapped himself in his leftover dignity, following them reluctantly. A cold war had definitely been started between the two lovers. Jace's bet of a winner was definitely settled on Magnus. Alec didn't have it in him.

After some time, the ride being quite long, Jace got bored and being who he is, he brought up the obviously wrong subject at the wrong moment.

- "So, who's bottom?" He drawled, proud of himself. There, that would loosen them both.

Indeed, Magnus laughed at the top of his lungs, a pure and carefree sound, but Alec spluttered and choked, letting Jace wonder if you could die of embarrassment.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone, hope you enjoyed that! :)**


	19. I Don't Come Cheap

**Hello again my lovelies! Sorry, this was supposed to be up earlier but hey, I've been busy :( So thank you all for the reviews, got 10 for last chapter XD, you all got me very happy! Also, this is a long chapter and it's 2am now, and I'm getting up in 5 hours to get to work (see how I love you guys?) so I didn't really proof-read this chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I will only have one foot note question so if you can answer it, it would be great! :D**

**Alright, now a shout-out! I rarely do this but this story got me swooning and fall in love in no-time so please, everyone who love Jane Austen-y stories and don't just read fanfic for lemons, just go an read ****_I wish we were butterflies, _****by ****_alicelightwoodbane. _****It is amazing and gorgeous and romantic and everything a Malec story should be :D Dripping love and deep feelings! It's perfect! Don't miss out ;)**

**Disclaimer : Don't own nothing... not even the City of Bones movie, which I just watched (wasn't there supposed to be a Malec kiss there, so pissseeeed off!) because if I did... there would have been so much more MALEC! who care about Clace? I DON'T! But Cassie does so... there you go :(**

* * *

Chapter 16 : I Don't Come Cheap

They arrived at Luke's house in an even more awkward silence. The supposedly funny comment of Jace had turned sour when his ever dismissive boyfriend had finally been able to tell his _parabatai_ to stop making up stories, that he was not 'dating' Magnus and that most of all, he wasn't gay. Though the word had barely escaped his lips. After that, Magnus's laughter had run dry abrubtly and he had stared hatefully at his lover who, of course, escaped his eyes. Even Jace, who never seemed to be taken aback by anything, looked almost as hurt as Magnus himself. This was ridiculous. The fact that Alec kept blurring the lines of both his relationships with the golden boy and the sexy warlock were getting on everybody's nerves. Magnus supposed that Jace wouldn't come back to him defending his _parabatai_'s honor as he was more than aware now of who wanted to keep the relationship secret and who was somewhat 'using' the other. The pity glance he'd received from Jace earlier that day told him as much. But again, this didn't bring the shadowhunter up in his esteem, he hated pity. Nobody else knew better than Magnus how his relationship with Alec was sick and twisted. Nobody else knew how hurt he was, nobody but himself. And he was getting tired of it.

When they came up the pathway to Luke's house, they heard some ruckus going on inside, the demon stench outside was still lingering and it got Magnus almost gagging. The three men ran inside the house to find Clary perch on a coffee table with a knife in his hand, staring at an obviously confused werewolf girl. Although, the tanned girl also looked sicked, her cheeks flushed and her skin pale. She was probably his patient. He barely listened to Jace bickering to Clary about her inability to use a knife and he moved toward the girl. Simon, the mundane, told him she was getting worse but he didn't listen to him. He tried to move closer but there Simon was.

- "Get out of the _way_, mundane." He said in an angry voice, happy to vent on someone.

He removed his cloak by letting it drop behind him dramatically, he always loved first impression, and moved to stand in front of the girl, resting on the couch.

- "I take it you're my patient?" He said in a soft, soothing voice, as he saw the girl was getting unfocused, the poison running her down.

- "I'm Magnus Bane." He kept on, stretching his hands, welcoming the energy constantly buzzing in his body, to focus on his hands, blue sparks dancing between them. "I'm the warlock who's here to cure you. Didn't they tell you I was coming?"

The girl looked at him, dazed, well that was a nice change from his reluctant boyfriend who couldn't even look him up in the eyes, and she rambled something.

- "I know who you are, but... You look so... so... shiny." Magnus almost smiled but he didn't have the time to be flattered as he heard Alec snort and try to choke down his laugh by coughing. Offended, Magnus pretended that he didn't hear. There used to be someone who spent hours caressing his glittered skin with the same amazement as the werewolf girl showed at the moment. Everything comes to an end it seems.

He focused on his magic again and started to woven a magic curtain around the girl, enclosing both of them in his healing magic. He began working on the poison remnants racing through the exhausted body and barely followed the conversation going on around him. Of course, only Alec's voice shoke him from his concentration, god the boy would be the death of him, being so irresistible, but more important was the fact that he mentioned Luke's truck being parked in the driveway without Luke being around. This seemed odd.

- "I don't like this." He said, his voice subdued by the magic walls between them. "Not after a Drevak attack. They roam in packs." He muttered, going back to his job. They were shadowhunters, it was their job to run after demons, not his. He didn't need to be distracted again.

He didn't get much of the rest of the conversation between everyone else but he only got the fact that Alec would be the one taking care of his and werewolf girl's security. He was pleased and pissed at the same time. He didn't really feel like being almost-alone with his boyfriend at the moment but he loved that Alec was the one watching over him, silly romantic heart of his. This is why, when everyone else left, after an annoying roaster fight over Clary, that he stayed quiet and almost ignored the blue-eyed angel beside him. He was working, it's not like it was fully intended. But Alec, being a sucker for guilt-trip, couldn't leave it that way of course.

- "Magnus" His lover murmured. "I know this is not the best time to say it, and maybe you can't even focus on what I'm saying but..." He trailed down to finally loose his voice. After a few second, he whipered these words. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say it as I keep doing the same mistake over and over again but... I really am... sorry, that is." His boyfriend muttered, unable to find his countenance.

Magnus kept working, being almost done as the poison hadn't spread much, thank to whoever removed the darts, and didn't answer the young shadowhunter until he was done, some minutes afterward. He didn't even turn around, just let his magic dissipated, going back to a slight buzz inside of him, and whispered harshly to his lover.

- "As you said, you keep doing it over and over again, Alec. My patience is running low. I said I would wait for you to be ready but... when you simply deny my existence in your life, it has a much stronger connotation to it." The warlock finally turned around, glancing at his boyfriend who was now staring at his boots, yet again, blush of shame decorating his cheeks. "Waiting for you to accept yourself and then share it with your family is just fine. But I never accepted you to walk all over me and just reject altogether who am I as you won't allow others to know who you are either, even when they do already." Alec looked up at him, eyes shining with tears, as Magnus guessed, and he felt somewhat pity and tried to explain himself. "Alec, I spent a lot of years building myself a reputation, I know who I am, what I can do and what I want. People actually seek my advice and my work, even my bed, and believe me, I don't come cheap. But you, with all your sneakiness and refusal to acknowledge me, you make me feel like a dime whore. And to be honest, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it much longer." Magnus finished, melting a bit when Alec brows furrowed and his head shook in denial when he mentioned feeling like a whore. Well, maybe the boy didn't intend it this way but it sure _looked_ that way.

He didn't want to speak any longer and Alec seemed somewhat turned mute so the warlock, after mumbling to Alec to bring the girl in one of the room, moved outside, waiting on the porch for the kids to come back. He knew something had gone wrong and he was sure that his work for the night wasn't done. His personal conflicts would have to wait.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec did as Magnus asked and moved the girl to one of the bedroom, the one who looked like Luke's one. He was dazed, confused and most of all, in a complete whirlwind of self-hatred. He loved the warlock with all his heart and the glittery man had just told him that he felt like a prostitute in his company. He had been shook deeply with those words but at the same time, he knew these words rang of truth. How else could it be when Alec couldn't even admit to Jace what he already knew? To be honest, he didn't even understand it himself. He didn't love Jace but he was terrified to come out to him or to his family, to accept that Magnus was now the one he loved. He was always caught in this stupid denial, unable to find the courage to just be himself. He tried to gather it but when the moment happened, he just panicked and refused it altogether. Would he loose his beautiful boyfriend over his lack of confidence? It very seemed so. But he couldn't help it.

Alec didn't have long to dwell on his feelings as soon enough, everyone came back with a wounded Luke. Clary and Simon moved him to the sofa and Alec once again watched his boyfriend cure another of his related acquaintance or rather Clary's one but there was no denying that Magnus was here for him. Another thing that he could blame himself for. The warlock would exhaust himself simply because it would help or please his boyfriend. He despised it. He didn't have a chance to move toward his lover though, to be close to him as he wished, before Jace took a hold of his arm and drag him aside the window, muttering feverishly about some rune Clary had drawn on her arm and that had repulsed some of the demons. He babbled on, head close to his _parabatai _so nobody would hear his theories about it, and Alec didn't feel a thing. So what if Clary could create new runes, didn't he see how priceless Magnus's presence was for all of them? And nobody seemed to care. He hadn't thought much of it until his lover had drawn the portrait for him. And now it was so obvious. He caught back to Jace's words when he moved the conversation to their previous argument.

- "You know you're being a total dick at the moment Alec?" Jace said and Alec looked at him confused. "You're lying to my face and I don't even know why. And let's not even mention how your behavior affect Magnus. I don't understand you Alec, why is it so hard for you to confirm what is obvious to everyone?" His _parabatai_ finished.

Alec looked at him questionningly and was about to ask what he meant by everyone but was saved by Clary exclamation, saying that Luke would be alright. He felt annoyed for a moment, wishing to tell her that 'of course he would be alright, my boyfriend is a High Warlock, what do you expect?' but contained himself and moved closer, as everyone, to watch his lover sank down a chair, exhaustion written over his features. Alec felt his heart pinch in guilt. Although, yet again, Jace had cornered him and was whispering in his ear, taking away his focus from his lover.

- "Just get a grip Alec, nobody care if you're gay or if you're dating a warlock. I know you're afraid but you should be able to trust us." Alec's eyes moved to Jace, as he heard the hurt undercurrent in his _parabatai_'s voice, surprised he could even bring the golden boy to feel emotions over his own actions. "You do trust me Alec, don't you?" Jace whispered but then his attention was caught by Magnus, now speaking in an angry voice.

When he heard what his lover said, Alec could have been swallowed by his utter shame. They deserved it, all of them. He only hoped that he would have a chance to make it up to his boyfriend.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus sank into the nearest seat available, the armrest of a really uncomfortable chair. He tried to drown out Clary's and Simon's annoying voices. He was exhausted, depressed and mad. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle with Alec and forget about the nightmarish day and now the awful night. He had just healed Luke, right after Maia and he would have appreciated some attention but of course, Alec had been busy chitty chatting with his beloved _parabatai_. He couldn't really get over his bitterness toward his boyfriend but he was weak and so needy. He just wished to be closed to his lover again and leave all their doubts and frustrations behind. But at the same time, he despised himself for what he had become. It hadn't been so obvious before but now, sitting in a room full of shadowhunters and random people, it hit him hard in the face. He had slowly taken position as the shadowhunters's lapdog warlock... and all because he was hopelessly in love with his blue-eyed angel who couldn't spare him a glance at the moment. Simon spoke again, inquiring tirelessly about Luke's health and he couldn't help himself, he roughly told him that he knew how to do his job, leaving him a clear undercurrent message of « back-off ».

Again, his eyes helplessly moved to seek his lover but yet again, he didn't seem to care of Magnus's well-being. No, he was busy listening to Jace whispering in his ear. He stiffened, jealousy burning in his stomach. The next words left his mouth without even thinking about it, trying to lash out his hurt in any way possible. It just ended falling on innocent by-standard. But at the moment, he didn't care.

- "Which reminds me" Magnus went on, catching on his display of status toward Simon, voice stiff and angry. "That I'm not exactly sure what it is you think you're doing, calling on me every time one of you has so much as an ingrown toenail that needs clipping. As High Warlock, my time is valuable. There are plenty of lesser warlocks who'd be happy to do a job for you at a greatly reduced rate."

Magnus wasn't surprised to hear Clary yell out his indignation, saying that Luke was his friend although he barely knew the man. He only knew that they had agreed against Jocelyn, when she wished to remove the girl's memory but it was about it. He had taken the job reluctantly, tweaking it, and barely saw Luke afterward. He was fond of the girl but, one thing sure, she absolutely had no common sense and was rather selfish. She would expect from everyone to give her anything she needed just because she asked for it.

- "Not a friend of mine." He answered Clary but his gaze was fixed on Alec, who was blushing furiously and was avoiding his eyes. So much for retribution... his boyfriend didn't seem so moved by it all. He picked one of his thin blue cigarette from his pocket shirt, bringing it to his lips. And to say he had stopped smoking centuries ago."I met him only on the few occasions when your mother brought him along when your memory spells were being refreshed." He moved his hand in front of the cigarette, lighting it with a little show of multicolored flames. They needed to know who they were dealing with and anything would do so they would get it. Alec was still staring at his shoes, looking rather ashamed. Good. Now the final hit. "Did you think I was helping you out of the goodness of my heart? Or am I just the only warlock you happen to know?" He finished, anger, jealousy and hurt feistering inside his heart.

He should've known Jace would come to battle. And even if he felt relieved someone actually acknowledge his relationship, he still got undeniably angry with the golden shadowhunter, who allowed himself to spell out something that Alec obviously wanted to keep quiet.

- "No" He said harshly. "But you _are_ the only warlock we know who happens to be dating a friend of ours."

Magnus was actually surprised that Jace had enough diplomacy to withdraw his _parabatai_'s name out of the sentence. It didn't excuse his behaviour though. Everybody stared at Jace but of course, Alec couldn't contain himself.

- "Why would you say something like that?" His lover said, voice shaking and hurt, as he couldn't believe Jace would out him like that. Well, Magnus was also, oddly, mildly shocked.

Jace looked puzzled. Maybe he had a hard time understanding why Alec had come up front like that... or simply why he had felt the need to speak when obviously, his _parabatai_ had never mentioned him. Maybe Jace wished, just like Magnus, that Alec would finally admit out loud what they both knew. That's why Jace's next words did make total sense to the warlock.

- "Something like what?" The golden shadowhunter said, his words hanging in the air.

Magnus's heart was beating wildly, hoping, wishing, praying, that this would be it but...

- " That I'm dating – that we're – it's not _true._" His boyfriend said, voice shaking and unstable, ripping again the pieces of his heart. How could it be so hard? Although, he almost admitted to everyone that he was gay. Of course Jace caught on that quickly.

- "I didn't say he was dating _you_" Jace said, voice steady and holding Alec's eyes, merciless. "but funny that you knew just what I meant, isn't it?" The golden boy finished, a final ring to his voice.

Magnus couldn't have hated and appreciated Jace more than at this moment. He was right, Alec was being ridiculous denying what was going on. But he knew Alec was panicking, struggled and scared. He wished to comfort him but all his pity ran dry with his boyfriend's next words.

- "We're not dating." His blue-eyed beauty said again. Magnus couldn't grasp how his lover's voice could sound so convinced while lying blatantly. He usually was so bad at it. His anger and frustration built up awfully and he walked toward a line he had promised Alec he would not cross. The shadowhunter wanted to deny him again, so be it.

- "Oh?" Magnus said, in a treacherously innocent voice. "So you're just that friendly with everybody, is that it?" He added, somewhat twisting around his comment about feeling like a whore of earlier. Surely his lover would catch that. That was bound to make him understand how he felt at the moment.

Alec looked about to puke, cold sweat covering his forehead. It didn't stop him to rely on Magnus for help, blue eyes darting to the glittery man, even if he was the one being hurt in the process. His lover definitely was breaking him little by little.

- "_Magnus"_ Alec said, imploring in a whining tone to save him from the situation, to help him _deny_ that they were boyfriend. How cruel could he get?

Magnus crossed his arms, eyes slitted dangerously, leaning back in silence. He would not deny himself. Alec was doing a good enough job with that. He melted a bit at Alec's request for help, as he always did, but this was beyond. He would never agree to it. Then, he would really be a whore. Alec turned helplessly to Jace.

- "You don't –" Alec started, almost choking. "I mean, you couldn't possibly think -" He finished lamely, unable to keep on with the act.

Jace was shaking his head, puzzled. If, at the beginning, he had been angry with Alec's denying, now his _parabatai_'s constant act was more than confusing, he just didn't get it. It had been what, three times already? What could be so wrong with it all? Magnus could just read all the questions on Jace's face and he really wished he could just yell to the blond shadowhunter that it was all his fault. 'HE LOVES YOU! And he can't handle you thinking he wouldn't be free anymore for his little sick fantasy about you.' He was just so angry with everything going on at the moment.

- "What I don't get is you going to all these lenghts to hide your relationship with Magnus from me when it's not as if I would mind if you _did_ tell me about it." Jace finished.

Magnus could almost hear the nail being hit down his lover's heart. Alec's face became gray, showing just how much he still cared for Jace and showing Magnus how meaningless he was. Really, who had he been joking? Alec would never love him... He preferred to be hooked on someone who just told him, rather blatantly, that he would never care for him the way he wished him to be. When would the blue eyed shadowhunter would just move on and see him here waiting for him? The warlock was brokenhearted.

Jace turned toward him, trying to gain his help.

- "Help me convince him," Jace said "that I really don't care." He finished, being cruel without knowing it.

The warlock glanced briefly toward his lover, saw him there pinned by his misery and couldn't add to it.

- "Oh," he said quietly "I think he believes you about that." Magnus said, hoping that Jace would get the hint and leave it already. There wasn't anything else to say or do. Alec knew how he wanted it to be. Neither of them had a say in it.

- "Then I don't..." Jace muttered, still grasping for understanding. Magnus had a very hard time not answering the shadowhunter. He very much wished to align the blond's thought and help him see the whole truth of it but... he couldn't do that.

Clary interrupted the whole ordeal, surprising Magnus but again, not really, Alec was nothing but obvious in his affections for whoever was a little observant. He was about to retreat in a mute sulking when Luke awoke, funnily interrupting the conversation.

The werewolf explained to Clary what he remembered of his attack, as she requested, and ended inquiring what the ruckus had been about, just as any good parent would do. In a very weird unison, everyone answered.

- "Nothing."

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Everybody quickly dispersed after Luke woke up, as children who had been acting badly. Clary left to pick up some linens for his 'father', Simon moved away toward the kitchen and Jace... Jace followed Clary quickly. Alec still felt a bit stung by his _parabatai_'s declaration that he obviously wouldn't care about him being with someone else. His cheeks flamed in shame. It wasn't that he still longed after the golden shadowhunter, it was rather the long years he had spent in useless suffering, trying to nurture a hope that never had any chance to bloom. He was pathetic. Most of all, he had failed again in his attempt to be himself. And the core of his being at the moment was that he loved Magnus Bane.

He risked a glance toward Magnus. His Magnus. And almost combusted in hatred. His lover was so remotely distant, closed-off, eyes downcast and avoiding everyone. He had done that. He was the reason his boyfriend was so hurt. What was wrong with him? He knew it would be time for him to go back to the Institute, report the attack and what had been going on but he needed to do something first. He needed to fix his mess... if he could.

He walked toward the entrance, ready to leave, but stopped for a few second aside Magnus, looking at the warlock. It didn't take long that his boyfriend glanced up at him, inquiring. Alec moved his head to the side, indicating that he wished to talk outside with his lover. Magnus raised his eyebrow, ever a sexy gesture, even if his cat's eyes were angry.

Alec walked outside, on the front porch, somewhat confident that Magnus would follow. He waited what felt like a long time, although it couldn't have been more than minutes. The door closed behind him, letting him know of Magnus's presence. Alec didn't turn around yet, he couldn't face the justified wrath in his boyfriend's eyes.

- "I don't know what to say, Magnus." He started, voice small and bashful. "I doubt you want me to say I'm sorry again. But I am." Alec said hesitantly. He breathed in, trying to gather his courage. "Will you ever forgive me?" He finished, afraid of being rejected, of losing his Magnus, the man he loved.

The silence stretched between them, heavy and hard to bear. Unable to take it anymore, Alec turned around, glancing up at his lover. Magnus had his arms crossed on his chest, eyes cold and unhappy. It seemed as the warlock had only waited for Alec to look at him and he spoke right away.

- "Will you come home with me?" Magnus whispered, a strained current underneath it all.

Alec gaped, very well aware of what his lover asked of him but...

- "Jace..." Is all Alec had the time to say.

Magnus turned around abruptly, cutting what he was saying and spitted over his shoulder, in a similar fashion to his horrible nightmare, giving Alec chills down his spine, those final words.

- "I think we should stop seeing each other for a while Alexander. You need to figure out what you want. I won't play second place forever. I think I deserve better. And you do too... but I can't fight for you, darling." The warlock finished, in a sad and empty voice.

Alec couldn't speak, choken by his urge to cry, but it was too late already.

Magnus was gone, the door shutting softly behind him.

* * *

**Hope you liked that :) Let me know! So question!**

**1- We are about to have the fearless rune chapter but! If you remember... Alec just sort of vanish after Luke woke up (which explain the talk with Magnus outside in this chapter) but then, on the next day, you see Jace saying he picked him up on the porch, wandering and looking depressed... Anyone wants to know about Alec's night? What happened there? It will maybe delay the fearless chapter and I'm very curious about this part but... if you guys aren't, I can just skip it. Please let me know!**


	20. Love's Worth

**Hello my lovelies! I KNOW I'M SORRY! This is so late... 7 days :( And yes, this is shorter than usually :( I'm sorry, I was just dreading the upcoming chapters. I won't tell you more but let's just say we have some more frustrating moments ahead and it's getting hard for me too :( I don't want you to all hate me but hey, I have to follow the books and we're getting close to Magnus's "not calling Alec" moments... I had to establish and build the argument between them. But fear not! There's some sweetness in here that will cheer you up I hope. Also, I plan on another lemon before Alec leave to Idris (in CoG), although it won't be all flowers and chocolate but hey.. it's better than nothing! Also, I have some questions on the foot note as usual! Please reviews my darlings, really need your support now that we're walking through a storm :( But hey, it shouldn't be a problem, you gave me 14 wonderful ones for last chapter ;) And don't forget... there's always a surprise for each one of you who do so!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own a thing.. Cassie does... because I just love Malec and wish they were all that we read about XD**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Love's Worth

The sky was gloomy and the night was dark. The trees that were so colorful in their autumn's coat when the sunlight hit them were now stretching their shadows ominously over a small hunched silhouette, barely visible on the pathways of the silent park. Alec had wandered in their solitude for what felt like hours. Maybe it had been. But the world didn't look its usual way in this eerie glow, it seemed to settle down and watch him in silence, whispering accusations and shivering in disgust. And they were right.

'I think we should stop seeing each other', 'I won't play second place forever', 'You need to figure out what you want'... These words were circling his mind, haunting him, tearing him and slicing open his heart. He deserved all of them. How could he pretend to love the beautiful warlock when he couldn't allow Magnus in his life for all to see ? By the Angel, he denied him three times, and that was only to Jace. If he had been in a humourous mood, he could have drawn a parallel with the Apostle Peter who disowned Jesus Christ... For sure Magnus's ego would be more than flattered to be compared to the prophet. But he wasn't feeling humourous at all.

He sat on a bench, on the side of the road. He contemplated his life, what he had been and what he could be tomorrow. He thought about Valentine and how his life's thread was more precarious now than it had ever been. Most of all, he thought about his lover, the few weeks they had had together, about his love... What about it? What was it worth? Hadn't he been happier now than ever before in his life, even with everything else falling apart?

Did he loved Magnus enough to risk everything for him? Could he throw it all away? That was the question he should answer to... the one that mattered. And yet, he couldn't figure it out. He was sitting there wondering; he hadn't gone back to the Institute, as he should have done, to report to his mother. No, he couldn't handle the shadows of his room, the ones that spoke of Magnus's presence... was it only the night before ? When they had swore to hold each other in their fears ? To be there for each other ? It seemed so far away, like a dream that his lovesick's mind had created. Now there was just the hurt look in his lover's eyes, his words that told him that they should leave it there. But then Alec hadn't kept his promise. He had dropped Magnus when he was the most in need. When he had needed Alec to accept him just as he had done the night before.

Alec started to hyperventilate, clutching at his chest that was so filled with pain, spasming and racing, unable to believe it was over. Would he let it go ? What was it that he wanted ? Cold sweats dripped down his forehead... he knew what he wanted. He wanted Magnus forever, no matter the consequences. When his brain formed those words, his body jerked violently... Really ? No matter what would happen ? And then, his breathing eased, relaxing in the idea.

He thought about all that could go wrong. What if he was stripped of his marks ? Could he live like a mundane ? Going to school, working, probably not seeing his siblings, although with Jace and Izzy, he doubted that would happens... Being stripped of his identity for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, could he do it ? He pondered that for some moments and... then, it was so clear. Yes, yes he could. If Magnus would stay by him, he would, without a second glance. His shoulders eased of their tension. Yes he could do that.

Now... the real problem. Could he still leave his life even if Magnus didn't love him ? If this would be a short-term bliss ? Until the warlock got tired of him and moved on ? It was a possibility and one that Alec had feared ever since he acknowledged his love for the warlock.

He thought back to all their great moments ; the first time their eyes had met at this awful party, how he had been amazed by his beauty, how he couldn't help himself to be drawn to him, when they had spoke, how he had felt like he was awakening from a long sleep, basking in the warlock's warmth, the disbelief when he had requested him to call him, his fear to do so, the morning he had finally opened his eyes after hours of suffering, the fuzzy image of Magnus, all golden from the sun behind him, his tired smile and how his heart had fluttered, their first kiss, the way he had felt like falling, fainting and breathing for the first time, their first date, their laughters and intimacy, already so strong, their first night, his lover's soft embrace and care, how he hadn't want to rush him but Alec had been so convinced, so willing, that this was right... that he wanted nothing more than be loved by this beautiful man, he had wanted Magnus to be his first. His last. How could he have been so blind then ? His heart was already singing for the beautiful warlock, only for him. And then he had kept distant, even when each embraces and each moans from their shared pleasure were taking his heart away, more every time. Each time, he gave himself over and over. Without even knowing it. How could he not give their relationship his all ? He loved Magnus Bane. Would he stop loving the warlock even if it wouldn't last ? Even if his lover never came to share his feelings ?...

No, this was it for him.

He would take all that he could get. Yes, he was scared. Yes, he was afraid to give himself without ever being loved back. And most of all, yes, he was afraid to be disowned and rejected by the only persons who ever claimed to love him. At least, he had Izzy. But, as he once thought, he was tired of denying himself. He wanted to be happy. Even if for a little while. Even if his life would be torn outside out, he would be himself and love. There was nothing wrong with love. And Magnus was love to him. That's what mattered. He wouldn't be ashamed anymore.

When the small silhouette unfolded from the cold bench, stretching and alive with his new resolution, the sun came up, lighting the sky with the purple colors of the morning, promising a new day, a new life.

When the tall man ran away on the concrete pathways, the fiery trees were alight with bright colors, sharpened by the cold air, shivering in an odd laughter, as if their tasks had been accomplished.

Alexander Lightwood was going back home. Home to Magnus Bane.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus stared dejectedly into space. He had been sitting there, on Luke's couch for what felt like eternity, and he knew about how long time could be. He had invented some silly excuse to stay here, mentioning his patients's health, even though he knew both Luke and Maia would be just fine. But he couldn't go back to his flat... where Alec's scent and presence lingered. Where Jace would probably press him for more questions. And he didn't know what to tell the shadowhunter anymore. He didn't think he could hold it any longer. His love for Alec was struggling him and it needed release. Even if his blue-eyed angel didn't want him. No, he wanted Jace. Bloody Jace.

Magnus closed his eyes under the pain of his heart, clenching the armchairs of the couch. How pathetic could he get? He heard the blond shadowhunter sit down on the piano bench, caressing the ivory keys in longing, playing some sad music. At least, he wasn't the only one with a broken heart. He was so exhausted, by everything. He had told Jace that the spell that bound them together had ran out and that he couldn't hold onto it anymore, tired as he was and making him swear to stay here, to not get him into more trouble than he was already. He didn't need the obnoxious boy to make his life more of a living hell than it was already.

His mind had kept wandering to Alec, as he was unable to accept his defeat somehow. Obviously, Alec had been clear enough. He didn't even ask him to have sex right beside his brother, just to come home with him, to give him the place Magnus thought he deserved in the shadowhunter's life. Was it so hard to accept him completely? Weren't they boyfriends? Hadn't they swear to be there for each other? Well, he knew how that had played out... As soon as real commitment had been required, Alec had hidden, ran away like a little mouse, back in his hole. Magnus groaned, exasperated. Could Alec blame him for his harsh words? He had his pride after all... He couldn't keep on chasing someone who didn't want him, could he?

Just the fact that he questionned his actions were answer enough. He couldn't give up on Alec. But he could wait... and he would. The boy needed to know what he wanted exactly. He would give him space, time... he had plenty of time. Maybe his angel would come back to him. He hoped, that's all he could do.

He felt Clary sitting down aside him, trying to stir up a conversation. After some minutes of barely answering, she got tired of him and went to bed, leaving him, Jace and Luke, already snoring, in the living room. Simon had left a while ago, probably to feed, who knew. Magnus didn't really care. He stretched his long legs on the couch, still too small for him, but he did need to rest a little. His magic was at its lowest and sleep was the best help to get it back quickly. He looked out to Jace, still playing, and they shared a glance, Magnus stern and Jace indifferent... He supposed that's the best he could get from the blond boy.

Magnus closed his eyes, blue eyes filling his vision, carefree laughter and warm strong arms enfolding him. He could almost believe that Alec was there with him, that everything was just fine, that his lover would always be there for him. The only thing that denied his subconscious was the lingering slow sad music filling his ears, speaking of heartbreak and solitude.

He fell asleep with a loving heart and a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

He was so nervous ans somewhat excited. He was waiting in a doughnuts's place, just like a mundane, buying some for everyone at Luke's house. He could have gone to Taki's but then Alec had wanted to feel a bit of the mundane life, feel the pulse of what a worry-free atmosphere could be. He was enjoying it actually. Seeing all those people in a hurry, talking and laughing, waiting for their coffee or breakfast. It was so far from his everyday life. But then again, he said he could do it and standing there in line, ordering food and acting normal... it was resfreshing and he liked it. He only missed Magnus.

His features fell into a somber mask. He hoped he could fix things with his boyfriend. Now that he knew he couldn't be without him, knowing Magnus could reject him was unbearable. He walked out of the mundane's restaurant and started his way back to Luke's house, butterflies knotting in his stomach.

Soon enough, he was on the front porch, hovering in silent anxiety, listening to the jumble of voices inside. It seemed like everyone was awake. He was gathering his courage to knock when he heard a voice calling him.

- "Alec! Alec, what are you doing here? I thought you left to the Institute yesterday?" Jace said, somewhat out of breath.

Alec looked back to his brother, eyes narrowing. He should be the one asking Jace that question. He was prisoner of the Clave, after all. Alec could only hope that his stubborn brother hadn't done anything stupid or reckless. Jace probably caught his expression as he explained himself.

- "I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." He then smiled mischievously but with a challenging gleam in his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't get your beloved warlock in trouble."

Alec blushed furiously, his mouth all-ready to deny, by pure habit but... he contained himself. He didn't answer Jace but he didn't deny either. Jace raised both of his eyebrows in question and Alec blushed even more wildly. He cleared his throat and cast his eyes downward.

- "We... hm... we should go in. They're probably looking for you." He whispered, a bit angry with himself. Well, he hadn't contradicted his _parabatai _about Magnus's place in his life but when would he be able to acknowledge it? Damn fear gnawing at his guts.

Alec sighed deeply, trying to comfort himself in this little step. Baby steps as his lover would say. It was better then nothing. He followed Jace inside, barely listening to his obnoxious brother already complaining about the heavy atmosphere hovering in Luke's small house. No, he had eyes only for his beautiful warlock.

Magnus was sitting facing him, quickly trying to hide behind the back of the couch, the towel that had been wrapped around his hair a second ago, almost blushing. It brought a small smile to Alec's lips. Was his lover shy in front of him? How odd. Shy was definitely not a definition he would have for Magnus Bane. And Magnus was beautiful, no matter how, even now with his wet hair, straight and unglittered. Beautiful. But then, all his thoughts ran dry as the green-gold cat's eyes hooked him up. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, speaking of their longing, of their need, of their fears and Alec's heart was flying, racing. He still had a chance.

God, he loved Magnus Bane... And he would tell him, sooner than later. No matter the consequences.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Now the questions!**

**1- In this chapter, we saw Alec's morning. Do you wish to know of Magnus's one also? Even if it's kind of written in the book?**

**2- We're close to Jace's imprisonment by the Inquisitor and the end battle in CoA... I'm not sure how much chapter I should spend on that and I would like to shorten this a bit, as there's not much Malec moments. I was thinking 2-3 chapters top (without counting fearless that is the next one), would that be fine with you or do you wish me to treat the subject more exhaustively?**

**3- In CoG, Alec send a fire message to Magnus after he walk Simon to the guard... we never know really what was written on here, not much at least. Do you have any idea? I do have some but I would like to know yours ;)**

**That's it for now :D Also, now that I'm sending all reviewers snippet of the next chapter, please! do log on when you review if not I can't send it to you guys :( Thanks again for reading :D**


	21. To Fear or Not To Fear?

**Hello my lovelies! So proud of myself :D I'm giving you another chapter already ;) So here's the famous "fearless" chapter you've all been waiting for muahahaha (evil laugh) and I really hope you all will enjoy that :D It's not 'technically' complete but I think I covered what was essential. Although, I would like your opinion on that so foot note question, as usual ;) So yes, please review my pwetty ones :( Got 8 reviews for last chapter and if I could get 10 for this one, you would make me utterly happy :D **

**Also! Seemed like I did another faux-pas(OMG!)... The attack at Luke's house had never been reported to the Institute or the Clave as said in the fearless chapter... so therefore, I changed last chapter a bit to fix that, as I mentioned Alec going to the Institute before.**

**Another update, on chapter 17FF (but 14 in my counting), Alec is thinking about Magnus's age but as mentioned by **Tigersong19, **at that time Alec thought Magnus was 300 years old so I changed that! Also, just finished all of Bane's Chronicles, well the ones that are out, (there's a small blink to those here :D) and will update by Friday, Blood-Red Moon to include what Magnus and Raphael relation had really been ;)**

**So keep posted my lovelies, I do hope to have another chapter by Friday night also! But I'll need you to let me know what you want so don't forget the foot note question ;) But again, don't feel obliged!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TMI or Bane Chronicles, Cassie does. In this chapter, there's some dialogues from CoA. As I explained my position before, I won't change those as the point of this fanfic is to 'fill the holes' in Malec story, not create a whole new story! Thanks you all for your understanding :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 : To Fear or Not To Fear?

Magnus awoke with a strange feeling of dread. It wasn't until he reached full consciousness that he knew what was wrong. Jace was gone. He could just feel it. And then something else caught with him... Alec's pained eyes and sorrowful expression. His heart clenched and he had to breathe deeply, trying to erase his worries. He was good at it, centuries of practice. Although, at this moment, it didn't seem to work quite well. He felt also slightly ashamed being more concerned about his lover's fate than Jace's disappearance. If the blond shadowhunter had gone and done something stupid (as he most probably did), it could mean hell for his status with the Clave. But he couldn't care less. Not really.

He closed his eyes and carefully gathered his composure. It was not the time and place to brood over his chaotic relationship. He stood up quickly, in dire need of a warm shower and ended up waiting by the bathroom, cursing silently all women. He was already starting his mind whirl when Clary got out, giving him a chance to refresh. In the most odd way, he chatted with the fiery haired girl, winking and smiling as if everything was alright. Sometimes his way of showing a complete smooth and serene exterior to the world while anguishing inside felt truly wrong and alienating.

Magnus took the few moments of peace to allow some self-pity and sadness. He wondered how he could have become so commited to a relationship that was doomed, an almost dead-end. He was even more astounded at the fact that Alec had made him truly happy within these last days, easing his worries and reluctance as if they'd never been there. Everything between them had flowed so easily, as if they had waited for each other, for the moment when they would meet. The warlock sighed despairingly... The worst of all was that he still hoped. He wanted Alec more than anything he had ever wanted and it was eating him alive.

Soon enough, it was time to go back to reality and he swallowed yet again everything that was scorching his insides, putting on his parade mask. He went back to the living room, barely presentable with a towel wrapped around his hair and blue (yes blue, you know why) tracksuit, but that were his only remnants of distress, forbidding him of caring more than necessary about his appearance. Not that he cared about anybody's opinion in this house anyway.

He slided himself in the conversation between Luke and Clary, after all they were talking about him, and let his mind sulk while some part of his brain kept on the charade, fussing over the past night and the gory events. The werewolf girl joined them, Maia it seemed, and then few moments later, she broke down crying, slightly unbalancing him from his careful countenance. Really? He was the one who should be crying right now...

But then, it all went away. Jace was back but he barely saw him. His attention was all for his blue-eyed angel, Alec... wait! WHAT! ALEC! Damnit! He ripped the towel off his hair and threw it hastily behind the couch, unbelievably ashamed at how disarrayed he looked in front of his lover. He almost blushed from his embarrasment. Obviously, Alec had seen him stark naked and in compromising situations but right at this moment, he felt as if it was their first date all over again. Nervous, agitated, needy and in distress. He wanted to be perfect for Alec, anything so the gorgeous shadowhunter could finally _look _at him. See him there, waiting for him, only wishing to be his...

The warlock sighed softly and his eyes devoured Alec's one hungrily, his pupils dilatating slightly as they roamed over the toned body, the blue hesitant orbs of his lover that seemed to shine with a bit of hope and fear. He had missed him so much... He wished he could take his words back, comfort him and hold him again but he knew his lover needed time to figure out what he wanted... and if what he wanted was Magnus.

Of course, Jace being the pain in the ass he is, broke their lovely sharing bubble by speaking his name in his awfully obnoxious voice.

- "Magnus wants to shout at me, don't you, Magnus?"

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec listened half-heartedly to the conversation unraveling, Magnus inquiring of Jace's wereabouts but Alec didn't care, he already knew, and Jace had promised his lover wouldn't risk anything. That's all he needed to know. No, now he was glancing toward the beautiful warlock gratefully, without the cat's green-gold depths to catch him. He caressed with his eyes the delicate shape of Magnus's face, his elegant features thrown off by the peculiar eyes, the black shiny hair and the extensive lenght of stunning caramel skin, the life that filled him so wholly... Alec had always believed that warlocks were dry and dead as a desert, immortality sucking them out of any humanity they ever had but Magnus... Magnus was more than human, he was a comet burning the sky, a shooting star lighting the poor insignificant horizons of the mere humans allowed to gravitate around him. Alec's heart swooned and raced with the proximity of his own personal sun. He loved him so much, it was painful.

He caught back with the conversation when Jace mentioned that Magnus hadn't made him swear on the Angel, thus the reason why he hadn't respected his promise. It was _so_ Jace, refusing responsability to throw it on other's imperfections. Although, he was right, as annoying as it was.

- " It's true." Alec said bluntly, as was his habit.

Maybe his interjection hadn't been very wise since his lover looked at him, eyes angry and hurt, as if Alec had purposely sided with his _parabatai_, against better judgement (well Magnus's judgement) even though the young shadowhunter had simply stated a fact. He shuffled his weight on his other leg, a bit uncomfortable under his boyfriend's eyes.

- "Where were you all night, anyway?" Magnus asked, his voice so sour it made Alec winced. "With Alec?" He said finally, tone ringing and flat.

If Alec had been embarrassed before, he now felt utterly ashamed. Would he ever be able to let Magnus see he didn't care about Jace as he used to? He didn't know if his lover was jealous but somehow, he felt a bit flattered at the idea. The pleasant moment ended when Jace outed him again about his pitiful behavior of this morning. Really, could his _parabatai_ stop being so straight forward with every one of Alec's emotional displays? It was becoming mortifying. Although he was slightly rewarded with his boyfriend's lit expression, a sun through the clouds.

- "Were you there all night?" He asked eagerly.

He barely contained a shy smile but answered offhandedly nonetheless. There was no need to lay out their previous evening for all to see. It had nothing to do with him being scared of acknowledging Magnus as his boyfriend. Nothing at all.

- "No." He said vaguely. "I went home and then came back. I'm wearing different clothes, aren't I? Look." Alec contained the need to face-palm himself, god he was an awful liar. It was obvious they were the same clothes! And he hadn't even gone to the Institute at all.

An awkward silence filled the room, as if no one really wished to call his bluff but knowing he had just lied blatantly. Clary came to his rescue again, he was starting to really like her and thanking the Angel she knew about his secret, by asking about the doughnuts.

Quickly enough, disaster was avoided and as they all munched happily, the conversation kept rolling on the night before, Magnus and him sharing brief longing glances while participating to the dissection of the events. Jace mentioned the demon's odd behavior but without talking about Clary's strange rune, as he did with Alec the night before.

Although it came down to it as Clary herself spoke of it and then, the conversation became even more stranger as she talked about _new_ runes? He shared his boyfriend's reluctance on the matter and then, he plain down worried when she talked about Jace and her being experiments. Although, curiosity and doubt caught him when she mentioned _creating _runes. But then, Alec being the rational and logic person he was, he just had to admit that it could be a possibility, that her talent may just be as she said. Luke suggested a tryout and off she went to retrieve her drawing material.

The room falled into a silent buzz of smooth chatter, both he and Magnus kept silent, staring, wondering. Alec's butterflies had come back in force, dizzying him slightly. He just wished he could be alone with his boyfriend right now, to speak about themselves, to speak about his new resolution, about the importance Magnus had for him. He was almost about to stand up and go kiss his boyfriend (what the hell?) when Clary came back, holding her sketching pad.

They all waited for her to draw, although Alec was kinda zoning out, until they discussed an idea for a new rune, as it seemed necessary. Count on Jace to come up with the crazy idea of a Fearless rune. And then, it was there... clear on the stark white paper, a rune that spoke of something utterly unnatural, gleaming with the power it held. It was fascinating...

And, of course, Alec ended being the guinea pig. Why did he suggest himself again? Ah yeah... he wanted to be fearless for his lover. Love make you do crazy things.

* * *

- "So?" Clary said.

- "So what?" He answered dully.

- "So how do you _feel_? Any different?" She answered.

He considered this for a moment, wondering if all his worries had gone away but... not really. It was just odd.

- "Not really." He answered honestly.

- "So it doesn't work." His _parabatai_ said, gesturing dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. He felt like snorting, god he was such a drama queen!

- "Not necessarily," Luke said. "There might simply be nothing going on that might activate it. Perhaps there isn't anything here that Alec is afraid of."

- "Boo." Magnus said, glancing at him with his damned raised eyebrows. His heart gave a slight flutter of desire but strangely, no embarrasment or shame came flooding him.

Alec's eyebrows furrowed for a moment but he got caught up in the conversation again as they all questionned him about his phobias and how they could activate the new rune. He really started to feel like a curious animal or an experiment gone bad. It was down right annoying. It's not like it was his fault the rune didn't seem to work!

Thank the Angel, they were soon interrupted by the buzzer of the doorbell. Luke quickly went to the door and threw it open.

When his mother, sister and father walked into the small house of Luke, he felt a strange calm invade him. He barely noticed the Inquisitor in tow and his mind seemed to fleet very far away from any matters other than the fact that he loved Magnus, that his lover was there looking at him inquiringly, so beautiful and enticing. Why would he be afraid of anything? His lover and happiness was all that mattered. His mind wandered to the night's last and the resolution he had came along. Why should he wait? Life was so wonderful and short, everything was so simple when you thought about it. There was no fear... Magnus was the love of his life and he deserved everything Alec could give him. His previous concerns and anguish had vanished altogether. What he had fought within his heart, the whirlwind of feelings that had struggled him were all evened out. Even though his decision had been settled, now courage was there to embrace him. Not even courage... as he didn't have to fight anything. Everything was obvious and clear. Magnus Bane was his future and his family ought to know it. There was no questions anymore.

His mother spoke to him, trying to remind him that he had vanished from the Institute for far too long but he didn't care. He didn't mind Maryse's wrath. What he had to say was more important...

- « Mother.» Alec said evenly. «Father. There's something I have to tell you.» A gleeful smile spread on the young shadowhunter's face. A grin that spoke of his heart's serenity. « I'm seeing someone. » He finished calmly.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus was caught between horror and glee. His emotions and thoughts were a wreck. He watched the conversation unravel with pure astonishment. What should he do?

His heart screamed to let it go, that it's all he wanted, to be acknowledged, recognized and welcomed in Alec's life. What was he worrying about !? But then his mind started jumping about, passing in a frenzy over all of Alec's panicked and pained expressions every time someone mentioned their relationship or only him being gay. He remembered the blanched face and blank eyes of his lover when Jace had caught them kissing. He thought of the Clave's rigid law and what this confession could bring down on Alec. The disownment, the bannishment, his marks being stripped... Some faints screams echoed in his mind, reminded of Edmund Herondale, his defeated and desperate face when he had chosen love over duty. But then, that was it. Edmund had had a choice.

This, what was happening now, wasn't Alec's choice, it was the effect of a sickeningly powerful rune. His lover had no will-power, no decision in the matter. An utter sadness filled Magnus. Some leftover pride forbid him to take advantage of Alec's nonsensical attitude. If ever his boyfriend wished to come out to his parents, to speak about their couple, it would be in all consciousness, not forced nor without fear. He trusted his lover to find the courage one day... Well, to be honest, he mostly hoped.

This whole mind-process swallowed Magnus in a quarter of a second but it had been enough for him to take a decision. With his heart sinking, he moved his fingers quickly, rejecting altogether his almost-gained freedom.

Alec fell to the ground as a rag doll and Magnus had a hard time containing the tears gathering in his glazed cat's eyes...

_One day,_ he thought sadly, _one day it will be true..._

* * *

**Hope you liked that! :) Now questions!**

**1- The Fearless chapter is cut here and afterward, you see Alec wake up, deny again being with anyone, we see everyone reaction and then hell broke loose as we know where Jace was last night and Alec supposedly "betray" him siding with the Inquisitor... Now do you wish me to do that part of the chapter or do we skip it, moving on further?**

** 2- I'm starting to build a 'file' for all the chapters I wished to add in the extras. Does your guys have anything specific in my story that you wish to see in another pov or maybe some part of the book that you wish to be explored further or that you would like to know of if I didn't mentioned them?**

**3- This is more of a statement really but some of you saw that Kissed has a sequel and I already built 2 chapters for this, I will add another one, called 'Mourning' in Magnus pov, but that will be it, I will put it on 'hold' afterward until Kissed is done. Although, I would like you guys, all of you who follow Kissed and love it, if you could just go check it out and drop me a review to let me know if it flows well with Kissed or if there's some stuffs that you don't like. I have time to fix it so that will be welcomed :)**

**Thanks again to everyone and see you soon :D Love ya!**


End file.
